


Marvel one shots and short stories

by Dragonshipper



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Easter, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), IronStrange, M/M, Multi, New Year's Kiss, One Shot, Other, ScarletWidow, Smut, Spideypool - Freeform, Stucky - Freeform, Thorki - Freeform, Trans Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 44
Words: 58,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22343560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonshipper/pseuds/Dragonshipper
Summary: Just a bunch of marvel one-shots and short stories. This contains gay one-shots. With maybe an occasional straight one. I write fluff, smut, and angst.Also, every other one-show will be a smut. Just to give you a heads up on that.Disclaimer:  I don't own Marvel, but if I would be hella rich and everyone would be gay. Thorki, Stucky, Spideypool, and Ironstrange would all be a thing. I also don't own the fan art that is posted unless I say so.This is my first time really writing something like this. So be nice I'm trying my hardest. Thank you! 🙂
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Loki, Clint Barton/Scott Lang, Clint Barton/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Loki/Thor (Marvel), Loki/Tony Stark, Loki/Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 34
Kudos: 139





	1. Intro

Hello 

So I finally reached fuck it. So I'm going to start writing my own one-shots and short stories. I fell in love with marvel ships and now I'm going to write my own they are going to be mostly gay. Sorry if they are bad, this is my first time writing them. I will pretty much do all ships if you have an idea for ships.

Here are my main ships. Please respect mine as well as other ships. If you don't like it, please skip the chapter. I don't want people to stop reading this because they don't like ships.

**Favorite ships**

Stucky (Steve x Bucky)  
Thorki (Thor x Loki)  
Spideypool (Wade x Peter)

**Other ships I really enjoy**

Frostiron (Loki x Tony)  
Ironstrange (Tony x Doctor Strange)  
Scarletwidow (Wanda x Natasha)  
Gammafrost (Loki x Bruce)

I write fluff, smut, and angst.

I love the omegaverse AU.

I am not willing to write x readers sorry. I also don't like some ships but I ain't going to mention them.

In all of these Peter is of age. Whenever he is in a ship. He and Wade are close in age. Unless it's a Highschool Au. When they are both teenagers. 

I don't like putting characters against each other. If I don't have too. If it's a part of the plot then I will. But otherwise, j won't have a character blackmailed by another. Or cheated on.

I decided that T'Challa ships are off as well. It doesn't feel right. Writing him in a ship.

I'm on Wattpad. Here's the link to this story.

https://my.w.tt/fGAfrLNBQcb


	2. What is the Chapter?

* * *

You want to skip to a certain ship. Well, now you can. Here is the name of the one-shot, and it's ship. Every time I update a chapter it's will be here.

 **Our Secret** (Fluff)  
\- Stucky

 **Trick or Treat Doc** ~ (Smut)  
-Ironstrange

 **Scars Don't Matter** (Fluff)  
-Spideypool

 **Merry Christmas** (Smut)  
-Thorki

 **Happy New Year Tony** (Fluff)  
-Ironhawk

 **When Everything is Broken** (Angst)  
-Winterfalcon

 **When the stars align** (Fluff)  
\- Thorki

 **Happy Birthday Bucky** (Fluff)   
-Stucky

 **Happy Easter**   
\- Frostironstrange & Spideypool

 **We fell in love in October**  
-Scarlettwidow

 **Mother's day** (Fluff & Angst)  
-Loki & Sleipnir

 **Mermay** (Fluff)  
-Hawksilver

 **It's Not Gay If It's In A Three-Way** (Smut)  
\- Bucky x Steve x Peggy

 **Happy Birthday Steve** (Fluff)  
-Stucky

 **Claim Bite** (Smut)  
-Stucky

 **Comfortably Numb** (Angst/Fluff)  
-Winteriron

 **You Just got Knocked the Fuck out** (Fluff)  
-Ironstrange

 **Useless Lesbian** (Fluff)  
-Scarlettwidow

 **Spicing Things Up** (Smut)  
-Frostiron

 **Hold Me Now** (Major Angst)  
-Gammafrost

 **A Werewolf's Love** (Fluff)  
-Thorki

 **Gone till November** (Angst & Fluff)   
-Spideypool

 **Presents Under the Tree (Fluff)**  
-Loki & Peter _(Not a ship. It's a family bond and has a lot Lgbt+ content.)_


	3. Our secret (Fluff)

Ship: Pre-Serum Stucky (Steve x Bucky)  
Warning: Cursing but fluffy  
Summary: Bucky confesses to Steve. After he gets into yet another fight.

**3rd person pov:**

Bucky grabbed his keys from his pocket. Sliding it into the door, and waited for it to click open. Then stepped into their very small apartment the two of the shared.

"Get in the house, Steve." Bucky shook his head. Looking at the state his friend was in. Who was currently using the wall to help him support his weight?

"Sorry," Steve mumbled. He limped his way inside their house.

Bucky took Steve's smaller hand and lead him into the bathroom. Gently picking him up and setting him on the counter.

Steve's face flushed red. ' _That's weird he hasn't done that before?_ _'_ Bucky though but brushed it off. He was focused on cleaning up Steve's wounds.

He grabbed a washcloth and ran it under some cold water. Ringing it out, and gently dabbed it over the cuts on Steve's face. Steve winced in pain. Bucky looked and the damage caused to Steve's face. He let out a heavy sigh.

"Why do you always do this to yourself. It's like you want to get yourself hurt!" Bucky began to work on getting his lip to stop bleeding.

Steve looked down and avoid looking him in the eye "I don't know Buck. I'm sorry."

Bucky used two fingers to move Steve's chin up "I hate seeing you like this."

Steve sat there. Shock evident in his facial expression. Bucky never got emotional. Especially when he was helping Steve after a fight. He would always tease him and patch him up. Joke around after then he would drop it. But this was different. It was something that Steve wasn't expecting.

"Bucky, what's wrong?"

"I don't like seeing you hurt. It makes me feel worthless. Knowing that I couldn't protect you. I could save you from being in danger." Bucky looked down at his feet.

Steve stood there trying to think of what he could say. "Why do you care so much all of a sudden."

"Steve it hurts. Knowing that you don't care about yourself. Always acting recklessly. Those guys could have killed you. You would have left me. I would have had to go through life all by myself. You are the only other person. You've always been there with me." Bucky scoffed out.

"My life doesn't mean that much, and you wouldn't have been by yourself. I'm sure you would charm a dame. Fall in love and be happy. " Steve's voice grew quieter. Bucky's brows furrowed.

"First off what makes you think that's I would want that. The hell is wrong with you. Why would you talk like that? Why do you not value yourself?"

"Buck I don't get why you're getting so worked up over this!" Steve glared at Bucky. At this point Bucky was furious. His skin was glowing red.

"ITS BECAUSE I FUCKING LOVE YOU THAT'S WHY. FOR FUCKS SAKE. STEVE ARE YOU THAT CLUELESS!" Bucky snapped.

Steves sat there. His blue eyes blown wide. The shock caused him to choke on air. Turning the darkest red a person could get.

Bucky stared down at Steve. He caught his breath. Then Bucky's eyes went wide. When it hit him of what he just said. 

"What?" is all Steve could say.

Bucky started panicking, stuttering sorry, and trying to explain himself. He began to grow confident through the midst of his panic.

"Yes, Steve I Love you. Spit in my face. Punch me, ignore me. Tell someone that I'm a fairy. I don't care anymore. I can't lie to myself anymore, and I certainly can't lie to you. So if you want me beat up or killed then that's on you. But it ain't going to stop how I feel about you.

I can finally tell you I'm in love with you. I have been for a while now. But you are the only guy I have ever fallen for. So do what you will. "

Steve sat there. A grin slowly forming on his face. Watching as Bucky flushed red, and couldn't even form a proper sentence now. All he was trying to say came out gibberish. It was like his confidence was momentary and was now gone.

Steve cut him Bucky's blabbering. By pulling him into a hug. "I love you too Buck." Pulling away from his neck. He kissed Bucky. They both felt sparks when their lips met. Bucky pulled back after a moment.

"I didn't think you felt the same way. I'm glad I finally told you. I was scared it would have ruined our friendship and you wouldn't want to see me anymore. Or worse." Bucky paused for a few moments.

"Steve, would you give me the honor, to be able to call you my boyfriend?" Bucky looked at Steve with hope radiating in his eyes.

"Buck, I don't know what to say. I would love to... But if we get caught then..." Steve is cut off by Bucky kissing him

"It's ok. We don't have to tell anyone. It will be our secret. Because I'm with you till the end of the line."

"Ok Bucky, till the end of the line." Steve smiled. Looking once more into Bucky's eyes. Bucky slowly moved his hand to Steve's neck and gives Steve a deep kiss.

After a few moments, he broke the kiss. Reaching down to grab Steve. Planting his hands on his bottom. Lifting Steve and carried him to their room. "Let's get ready for bed. We've had a long day"

Bucky helped Steve into some clean clothes for the night. Both of them went to sleep. Wrapped up in each other's arms. Both of them have a smile on their face. Ready to face what the world would through their way tomorrow.

**Ahhhhhhh** **my first one-shot. Hope it was good. I tried hard to start this book up. If you have any feedback, it is appreciated.**

_**Vote and Subscribe** _

_**Kneel~** _


	4. Trick or Treat (smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Ironstrange (Tony x Strange)  
> Warning: smut  
> Dominant: Doctor Strange  
> Submissive: Tony  
> Summary: They always flirt but do nothing. So Stark does something about it.

Ship: Ironstrange (Tony x Strange)  
Warning: Smut  
Established Relationship  
Summary: They always flirt but do nothing about it. They won't admit they like each other. So Stark does something about it.

**_Tony's pov:_**

Today I finally decided to do something about my feelings. After Thanos was defeated. Doctor Strange started to hang out with me. After a while, I realized that I have feelings for him. I want to draw his attention. He is going to be mine.

I had a custom designer create this for me. A short sleeve nurses costume. That's white with red running across. It stops at the midsection of my thighs. Showing off the knee-high socks. That match the dress. While the red heels are another plus. It makes the outfit all the sexier.

I gaze in amazement at how good it came out on me. It's tight and hugs my body in all the right places. Especially my butt.

"Damn, I look hot!" I admired myself in a full-body mirror. For a few moments. I smirk as I bend over slightly.

This will definitely get him to claim me. But I guess let's see how this goes. I start to strut out but I rush back. I need to add the finishing touch before I head to the sanctum. Just to make things easier.

**Doctor strange pov:**

  
It's finally Halloween. So I get ready for the trick or treaters. Putting up some decorations around the door frame. Filling up a bowl with candy. A little after I finish the decorations I hear a knock on the sanctum doors. ' _Trick or treaters already? It's kinda early.'_

So I grab the bowl of candy and make my way and open the door. "Well hello there..." My eyes widen at the sight in front of me. Stark stood there in a sexy nurse costume.

"Trick or treat doc," Tony winked. Confidently he leaned against the door frame.

I turn around and slam the door shut. ' _Damn, that was so hot. The way that dress hugged his body. In all the right way._ _'_ I think.

After a moment I feel something dripping down my face. I turn toward the mirror. Seeing blood dripping out of my nose. I start cleaning up the mess I made. Yet my train of thoughts are cut off by banging at the door.

"Stephen!"

"Stephen open the door!"

"This is embarrassing," Tony yells.

I realize I left him outside in that outfit. With the press. I quickly scramble to the door and quickly unlock it. Stark barges through the door and slams it shut. He pressed himself against the back of the door.

**3rd person pov:**

  
"Holy shit! You look hot. Why are you dressed like this? It's a really big turn on." Stephen said. Slightly blushing at what he just said.

"Well it's Halloween and I thought we could maybe have some fun~ " Tony winked at the doctor.

"What do you mean?" Stephens eyebrows arch.

"Well Doctor I like you, and I know you like me. So I thought I would ask you to be my boyfriend. Oh, and if you said yes. Then I thought we can play with each other. You know have a little fun." Tony looked Stephen in the eyes.

At that Stephen lunges out and pins Tony to the wall. He teleported them up to his room. Kissing him softly, but quickly getting rougher. Sticking his tongue in the other's mouth, enjoying the taste of one and other.

They roughly grind against one another. Drawing moans from each other. "Stephen fuck me please, fuck me hard, rough." Tony moaned out

"Stephen? Stephens not here." He almost laughed at the look of confusion spreading the geniuses face.

"What do you mean by that?" Tony's brows furrowing in confusion.

"It's master from now on. Got that?" Stephen said. Tony blushed a deep red, from his words.

"Now on your knees," Stephen spoke sternly.

Tony sank down to his knees. Pulling Stephen's pants and boxers off. Tony licks his lips at the sight of Stephen's erection. Pumping up and down a few times. He looked at the man above him in the eyes. Before licking the tip of his member.

Bobbing his head up and down. Causing the doctor to moan out and grab a fistful of his hair. Pulling his hair roughly made Tony moan. Making the vibrations go down his member. After a moment he tugs Tony's head off his member.

"Ok, that enough. I think you should receive a reward." Stephen said.

"Get on the bed. Hands-on knees." Stephen growled out. Causing Tony to gasp at the doctor's command. The male in the lewd uniform nodded. Bending over he waited for his master.

He felt his pink laced panties being tugged down and pulled to his ankles.

"Oh, what naughty boy~ You have a plug in. I didn't know you wanted my cock in you so badly. "Stephen purred into his ear.

"Yes master, I worked myself open just for you. I was thinking about how I wanted you to bend me over. Fucking me so hard and rough. How your cock would destroy my ass."

Stephen slowly took the toy out, with a slight pop. Tony was being held open, his hole filled with slick. Ready to be filled. Tony let out a moan. Causing Stephen dick to twitch at the sight.

Stephen grabbed his member and put a condom on. He slicks up his dick with lube and braces himself.

He lines his member with Tony's entrance. Pushing it slowly in. After letting Tony adjust for a couple of minutes. Stephen pulls out half of his member and pushed in again.

Tony moaned at the feeling of grabbing a fistful of the sheets. "Fuck~" He moaned and threw his head back

"Please master go faster"

"Mm, nice and tight for you master" Stephen growled deeply. Stephen pounding harder than before.

The room is now filled with moans, grunts, groans, and skin slapping skin. It didn't take long for him to find his special spot. Being a doctor came in handy at times like this.

Stephen thrust hard into that spot the made Tony practically scream.

"Master! Right there, d-don't stop!" He cried out. Shutting his eyes, letting out high pitched cries and whimpers. As his master abused his ass.

"You love your master's cock don't you, pet" Stephen coos.

Stephen brutally pounded into him, constantly hitting his prostate. He gripped Tony's erection and starts to stroke it up and down roughly.

"A-ah oh yes master. Fuck I'm going to c-cum" Tony screamed. White spurts out his member staining the sheets.

"Mm, oh god," Stephen moaned releasing into the condom. They ride out their highs out. A few moments later. Slowly he pulled out. Collapsing next to Tong. Both of them panting, trying to catch their breaths.

They stayed there for a while tony cuddled in Stephen's arms.  
"I guess I should go tell Wong to pass out candy to the trick or treaters," Stephen said with a smirk.

( **Ok I wanted to end** **smutober** **with** **Ironstrange smut, using the photo I found then I got carried away. Hope you enjoyed.)**

**PS. That was my first smut so it's not the best and it was a little rushed**


	5. Scars don't matter (Fluff)

Ship name: Spideypool (Spiderman x Deadpool) or (Wade x Peter)  
Warning: Mild cursing  
Summary: Wade and Peter discover they are soulmates

_Soulmate AU:_ The first words your soul mates say to you. Is written on your wrist.

_**PS age is not accurate** _

**Peter's pov** **:**

Today was just another day of swinging around the city. It was weird for a city so full of crime. To be this calm. I guess I should be thankful. Just take a breath and be able to take a break. But it's almost too boring to handle.

I land on top of a random building. Swinging my legs over the edge. I look down and become lost in thought. About how almost all my friends have found their soul mates. Yet here I am, all by myself. Probably destined to die all alone.

I slowly pull off my gloves and roll up my sleeve. Looking at the words written on my wrist "Has anyone ever told you, that you have a nice ass." It's so weird. What kind of person would go and say that when they first meet someone.

My thoughts are interrupted, by my Spider-senses going crazy. Telling me to turn around.

When I look it's none other than the mercenary known as Deadpool. "Why are you just standing there?"

Deadpool stared at me for a few minutes. A few moments until he replied with. "Has anyone ever told you, that you have a nice ass?"

For a moment I stare at Deadpool in disbelief. While mildly panicking. ' _Did he just say that? Wait, what does his wrist say? Oh no. Is he my soul mate? It can't be._ _'_

After a few moments of panicking. I build the courage to speak up. "Show me your wrist Deadpool."

He looked at me for a moment and pulled his glove off and rolled up his sleeve. We move closer. The anticipation is driving me insane.

**Normal pov**

Peter looks at Deadpool's wrist and reads. ' **Why are you just standing there** **?** **'**

While Wade reads Peter's that says ' **Has anyone ever told you, that you have a nice ass** **'**

After a moment of shock. They both sit down. The realization sinking in. Wade finally dared to speak.

"Wow I never thought I would find my soul mate, and it's a guy. But not just that. It's Spider-Man. How cool is this? Oh and also my name's Wade Wilson. What's yours spider baby~"

"Well uh, nice to meet you, I'm Peter. Sorry for not talking. This is kind of a lot to handle." Peter mumbled out

"Well, Peter would you like to get to know each other over some food. I know this place that has the best ice cream I have ever tasted! Come on you will love it!" Wade got up and reached his hand out.

"Sure, let go." Peter grabbed Wade's hand to get up. Peter followed Wade and they made there was to the ice cream shop.

(Time skip. Brought to you by Raid shadow legends >_< )

  
They walked into the shop and looked around. There was no one there. Besides some tired looking workers. When they walk up to the counter. The workers stare at them, in disbelief.

"So Spidey boy. Order what you want, the bills on me." Wade purs out

Peter looks at all the flavor trying to decide what to get. But goes with something simple. "So I will take a cone with a scoop of strawberry and chocolate."

"I'll take a cone with a scoop of vanilla and chocolate. That's going to be it," Wade said. He made his way to the counter to pay the bill.

They make their way outside and continue to walk for a little. Turning to go down an alleyway. Climbing up the fire escape, and making their way up to the top of the building. Swinging their legs off the side of it.

"So Spidey how old are you? You sound kind of young," Wade said after a few minutes of silence

"Well, I'm 25. How old are you?" Peter asked.

"Oh, well I'm 32 but with my fucked up mug. It probably doesn't look like it," Deadpool mumbled out

"What do you mean? Let me see it. It can't be that bad." Peter reached up to pull off the rest of Wade's mask.

"Trust me you probably don't want to see it." Wade's voice was filled with sadness.

Peter thought for a moment. Before he came up with an idea. "Well, I don't usually do this but. If I take off my mask, can I take off yours? It might also make it easier to eat our ice cream. Instead of the mask slightly up."

"I guess but I can understand if you don't like what you see."

Peter nodded and he slowly took off his mask. His hair was a little messy.

Deadpool looked at Peter and bounced up and down. "Oh my God. You are so adorable. Ahhhhh I'm fangirling. You are too cute for my heart to handle!"

After a few moments, Deadpool looked down. Realizing that he dropped his ice cream during his fangirl moment.

"Oh well, that's sad. So much for my chocolate ice cream." Wade looked down at his partially eaten scoop.

"It's ok Wade. Here you can have mine. I haven't taken a bite of it yet." Peter pushed his scoop of chocolate on top of Wades.

After they finish their ice cream. Wade spook out. "Well, I guess you can take my mask off now. But if you run I understand. It's a lot to handle. My scars aren't really... appealing."

' _It doesn't matter how bad it is. He is still my soul mate_.' Peter thought. Before reaching up and gently tugging off his mask.

When it was off Peter stared at Wade's face. Clamping his hand over his mouth looking at him with disbelief.

"Oh my gosh. What happened Wade." Peter spook out. Hesitantly he reached up. Running his hand down his soulmate's scarred face.

"I was experimented on. They gave me my powers. With this being the price. I get if you don't want to give us a chance. Better say so now. Then before I could get hurt."

Peter looked at him with disbelief. He lifts Wade's chin and smashes his lips against Wade's. 

"Scars don't matter Wade. It's not about looks. It's about someone's personality. I would never leave because of what you look like. You are soulmate and I want to give it a go. If you are willing to as well."

Wade looked at Peter a few tears falling. "Of course I would love to," Wade pulled Peter into another kiss. This time more gentle than the one before.

The two proved that everyone no matter what they look like can find love. They made it work. Between their different mortals. They fell in love.

**So sorry for the late update life is stressful. But anyway shout out to my friend Emily for giving me this idea. If there are any mistakes let me know.**

**Also Happy Thanksgiving**

**_Pls vote and_ ** **_follow_ **

**_Kneel~_ **


	6. Merry Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Thorki ( Thor x Loki)  
> Waring: basically Christmas smut with a small plot.  
> Dominate: Power bottom Loki  
> Submissive: Thor (I guess)  
> Summary: Loki is on Midgard when he discovers a holiday that has some interesting outfits. So he goes back to Asgard with a treat for Thor.
> 
> PS: This is not incest, Loki is adopted

Thor Pov:

I make my way to my "brothers" room, excited to see the surprise he has for me. He said that he wanted to show me a Midgardian holiday activities. I make my way to Loki bed, enjoying how soft yet silky his sheets are.

After a few moments, Loki walked out of the bathroom wrapped in his green and black rob. "Hey my love, I have a treat in store for you. So on Midgard, they had a very festive event going on. While I was investigating this holiday I found this outfit that matched with the occasion." Loki says leaving me dumbfounded before slipping his robe off his shoulders. He is wearing the most breathtaking outfit I have ever seen.

Red dress with white fluff on the top and bottom. With matching knee, high socks topped off with shiny red heels. To complete the outfit a hat and a pair of matching gloves. Staring at how the outfit shows off his body, in the right place. I fell my erection spring into action, painfully hard under my armor heavy armor.

Normal Pov:

Loki grins at Thor's reaction to his outfit. Snapping his fingers his magic taking off all Thor's clothes, leaving him in his loose pants. Pushing Thor onto his back. Pressing his arms toward the headboard, magic ropes tying his wrist in place. He tries to struggle out of the ropes but stops when he realizes he can't get out.

Loki holds his hip down, running his hand against his bulge. Causing the blonde to let a small moan slips out. Slowly slipping his pants down his legs. Looking up he admires his lover's impressive length. Thor's cheeks heating up, as his erection stands proud. "Hmm well, it needs lube so we can continue." Loki purrs out slowly wraps his hand around the bottom of his member. Kissing the tip, before putting the head in his mouth.

Tasting a large amount of precum coming out of his lover's cock. Savoring the taste, as it hits his taste buds. Pushing his mouth further down to the base of his cock. Face full of a small amount of blonde pubic hair. Moving his lips back up to the tip slowly, knowing that his action makes the male below him crazy. Repeating his action until his cock has a glorious amount of saliva to use as lube. After a couple of minutes, he pulls off with a pop. A small whimper escaping Thor's lips.

The sorcerer slips off his undergarments, teasing Thor by bending down slowly. Only leaving the dress and tights on. "Do you like it when I tease you. You like my ass don't you. Your thinking about how am about to move up and down your cock. You can't get enough can you?" Loki asked. While he slowly climbs up his lover, legs sprawled on either side of his torso. Leaning down to capture Thor in a rough and sloppy kiss. Positioning Thor's saliva covered dick, at his entrance. Slowly lowering himself down on the other's cock, moaning at the pain. Letting himself adjust for a few moments, softly panting at the pressure.

Thor face scrunches up as he lets out a groan feeling how tight Loki was. _Oh, he was so being a naughty boy, being tight because he didn't prep himself. But I mean I can't complain, it feels so good._ Thor thinks as he lets out a small groan.

Loki's signature grin appears as his blonde lovers face scrunches in pleasure. "Do you like how tight I am. Does it turn you on, because you are the only one who knows how tight my ass is? The only one who can feel this much pleasure." he pants while raising his hip up and down.

"Mmm Thor your so big" the male with black hair moaned lewdly, biting his lip to stop the sounds he's making. Yet failing miserably.

Moving his hips up and down more quickly as he rides his lover, inflicting a louder moan from the male below him.

"Gods Loki you are so beautiful." Thor panted heavily feeling Loki's ass clench tightly around his member, precum spilling out.

"Aah fuck" Loki moaned out, putting his hands on the Thor's stomach. moving his hips up faster, pitch-black hair bouncing along.

Loki raises his hand off his stomach, moving it to rubs the tip of his cock before moving his hand pleasuring himself. After a few moments, he tried moving to get different angles when he feels the other cock hit those sensitive bundle of nerves. " Yes- s right there" moaned out loudly, throwing his head back, pleasure talking over.

Bouncing as fast as he can suddenly, bringing them both closer to the edge. Drawing a low tone moan for Thor with his sudden action, getting closer and closer to the edge. "Mm I'm so close Loki "

Loki cry's out when Thor came deep within him filling him up, slowly dripping out of him. He moves his hand to stroke himself faster, whimpering out as he came. Painting his seed on Thor's stomach.

After the aftershock of his orgasm, Loki climbs off. Snapping his finger cleaning them both, and undoing Thor's hands from his headboard.

Making his way to kiss his lover, kissing him passionately, it's so full of emotion. Pulling the blankets up to cover them both, snuggling into Thor's side.

Lifting his arm, running his hand slowly through his lover's golden locks. "Merry Christmas my love," Loki said before drifting off into a peaceful slumber. Thor staring down at his lover, admiring his beauty, kissing the top of his head. Before he falls into a deep sleep, feeling calm and content.

**( I got this done I'm so happy. I am also proud of this I tried really hard on this one. Also, I update once a month for sure. But I'm going to try for two. So yeah I will try to update more please be patient these are my first one-shots I have written. Also, life has been stressful. Yet I wish everyone a Merry Christmas be with the one you love.)**

**Kneel**

**JK just Please Vote** **and follow**


	7. Happy New Year Tony

Ship: IronHawk (Tony x Clint)  
Warning: Fluff to the max  
Summary: It's New Year's and Tony and Clint are partying at Stark tower. Heartbreak leads to something more wonderful.

 **PS Clint got divorced and Pepper broke up with Tony**.

** 3rd person pov: **

It was the end of 2019, and Tony decided to throw a party. To celebrate the end of yet another decade. The music was loud, but everyone was having fun. No one has started a fight yet, surprisingly. All the Avengers were there. 

They were there with their partner. Except for Clint and Tony. They had their relationship break apart. Due to their jobs. But that didn't let them stop them from having a good time. Their breakups happened months ago. 

  
Midnight was approaching quickly. Everyone went to find their partner. To share a New Year's kiss. Everyone crowded their way to the balcony. Except for Tony.

**Tony's pov:**

I look down at my drink sadly. I usually have a big party. Yet it's just us. I usually will have a girl hanging onto me to give a kiss or two. Yet I don't and it's so lonely. I'm interrupted by the sound of a voice behind me. 

  
"Hey, Tony" I look and see that it's Clint. I feel a small smirk form on my lips.

"Hey Clint," I say. I feel my cheeks warm up. ' _Why am I blushing? Nevermind, must be the alcohol._ _'_ I think

"It's almost midnight. Want to join the rest of us outside. To watch the fireworks go off?" Clint looked at me. Waiting for my response.

I think for a moment and slowly nod my head. We head outside, I look around. It's such a wonderful view. Watching as everyone below was celebrating. Waiting for the new year to come.

As I'm looking out. I feel the wind start to pick up. Small flurries of snow began to fall. I wrap my arms around myself trying to keep myself warm. I don't want to go inside and miss the count down. Standing in the cold I start to shiver. Clint slowly slipped his way to my side. Wrapping his arm around me. "Uh, Clint," I whisper out.

"Just keeping you warm. You were shivering," Clint shrugged. Then we turn our eyes toward the spot where the fireworks will go off. Then the countdown starts.

**"10...9...8...7..."**

I was startled. This feels so intimate for a friendship. Also, you give a person a kiss in the new year.

**"6...5...4..."**

I feel my breath speed up "C-Clint" I squeaked out.

**"3...2...1"**

I hear the fireworks erupt around us. Clint grabbed my shoulders and spun me around to face him. I looked up and I could see the fierce gaze of his blue eyes.

Right before he pressed his lips against mine. I closed my eyes and leaned into this kiss. Even if it's a dream I'm going to enjoy it. His lips are warm against mine. Which is cold from the weather. After a moment he pulls away.

"Well, I've wanted to do that for a while. But I was too scared" Clint admitted. Followed by a nervous chuckle.

For once I had nothing to say. My jaw stood hanging open. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck. I kiss him once again. Happy that I won't start this year alone. Clint grinned, lifting me up and spinning me around. Like they did in those old romance movies.

He looked down at me and grinned "I should have done that a lot sooner." He said then let out a small laugh.

"Yeah, Clint you should of." Clint chuckled at my comment.

"Happy New Year Tony"

"Happy New year Clint"

**_Sorry if this is trash. I literally got this idea a few hours before posting this. Also, I apologize that it's so short, but it's just a drabble. It just turned midnight for me. Hope you all have a good New Year_ **

**Kneel**

**Kidding please vote** **pls.**

**Sike I'm editing this now. What I said about 2020. Was all lies.**

**ALL LIES**


	8. When Everything is Broken (Angst)

Ship: Winterfalcon (Bucky x Sam)  
Warning: Major Angst  
Summary: This is based after EnDgAmE. So spoiler warning. Slight mention of Stucky.

**WARNING** ***Suicide attempt***

**3rd person pov:**

Bucky stood in his and Steve's shared apartment. Or should I say his apartment now? It was quiet and lonely.

Having Steve around helped him when he had night terrors. Each night it was different. Yet each one was just as terrifying. Some of when he was with Hydra, all the torture they did. Steve was the one man who treated him like he was human. Not the monster he was.

The same person who he grew up with. That he was always there for when he could. Who he took care of when he was sick. Who promised they would be together till the end of the line, Left.

He left him for a woman. That he knew for a short time. The same lady who already had a family. _(A/N still salty about this.)_

Leaving an empty feeling in his heart.  
Bucky was tired, sick of pretending that everything was alright. Giving everyone a fake smile. While on the inside he was suffering. The guilt was too much to handle.

Bags surround his eyes. He was deprived of sleep. Living in constant fear of falling asleep. Always plagued by nightmares from the past. All the blood on his hands. The screams of his victims haunt him. He didn't want to feel like this. He didn't want to live anymore.

So today he was going to do it. He was going to do the right thing. Make sure no one else can get hurt. No one else would be a victim of the Winter Soldier.

He grabbed three bottles of the sleeping pill. Pilling them up into his hand. Before he shoved a handful of them in his mouth. Taking them dry. The strain of them sliding down his throat. Afterward, he threw each of the bottles across the bathroom floor.

Bucky threw his clothes off and stood in his boxers. Then he slipped into the warm water, that filled the tube.

Tears clouding his vision. Lifting his hands to wipe away the tears. Reaching for the blade on the side. Hovering the blade above his wrist. Ready to pierce his skin.

_I can finally get rid of the monster while I still can._

_There is no turning back now._

_I have to make sure that this is finished, no coming back._

Bucky thought looking at the blade shine in the dim light. Before digging it in. He stopped when he hears a voice.

"B-Bucky?"

 _Oh shit_ , Bucky thought. Slowly he lifts his head. Standing in the doorway is Sam. The new Captain America. His hands gripped the side of the door frame. He looked at the sight in front of him. A horrified expression scattered across his face. His breath was heavy and uneven.

"W-what do you think you're doing?" His voice cracked as he spoke.

"I'm saving the world from a monster. No one would be harmed by me again. All I am is a burden and all I'm good at is killing. The only person who cared for me left. But I don't blame him." Bucky mumbled out. His throat dry from crying.

"No bucky it wasn't you who did it. Hydra is to blame. Please don't do this. Drop the knife." Sam stammered. He slowly walked towards the tub.

Bucky's body grew weak, and his hands started to tremble. Causing him to drop the knife on the ground. Burying his head into his hands. He sobbed uncontrollably.

Sam slowly approached the tub and helped him out. Setting him down onto the ground. Wrapping him in a towel. Bucky not caring buried his head into the other's chest. Wrapping his arms around his waist. Sam holds him gently so the other won't be uncomfortable.

"Sam I'm getting really tired." Bucky tries to say but came out weird from his sobs.

"Why are you'-" Sam's voice cuts off when he scans the bathroom. Spotting the three bottles of pills on the other side of the bathroom.

"OH MY GOSH! Bucky please tell me you didn't take all of those!" Sam yelled out in panic.

Bucky looked up at him with a sad look in his eye. Tears streaming down his face. "Just let me be at peace" he stuttered out, and his head dropped down.

Sam rushed out of the room. Grabbing his phone calling an ambulance. After the dispatcher say they are on their way. He went back to the bathroom. Finding Bucky wrapped in a towel laying in the middle of the bathroom. Tears and muffled sobs filling the room

"Shhhh Bucky it's ok. The ambulance is on its way. I want you to know that you are not alone. I promise to take care of you from now on. I'm not ever going to leave you. All your pain share it with me." Sam said lifting Bucky's head. Wiping away his tears with his thumb.

Just then Bucky passed out. It was pure luck that the medics came in a few moments later. Getting him on the stretcher and on his way to the hospital.

After that day Sam kept his word. Staying by his side through thick and thin. Staying with Bucky through his time in the hospital. The nights he would wake up screaming. He shared the pain and helped him through everything.

After a year they shared their first kiss. It was cautious but sweet. They went on dates. Sam showed Bucky what it was like to be loved unconditionally. Just as Bucky shared his love.

Now six years later. Bucky hasn't looked back. He is now happily married to Sam, and he would have it any other way. That experience is what brought them together. He isn't proud of it. But it's part of his past. But that doesn't get in the way of their love.

**The inspiration for this was a little bit of venting but when I put my music on and I heard the part** **_"Yeah, you bleed just to know you're alive."_ **

**Feedback is welcome**.

_**Kneel~** _

**Please vote and subscribe**


	9. ❤️Valentine's day (Spideypool)🖤

Ship: Spideypool (Peter x Wade)  
Warning: Weirdness  
Established Relationship   
_**Not the new spiderman**_ **.**  
Summary: Wade kinda messed up. In the end, he makes up for it.

** Peter pov:  **

It's just another day swinging around New York City. But today is a very special day, it's Valentine's Day. Surprisingly there aren't a lot of crimes being committed today. Everyone must be doing something special. For the one they love.

Swinging around, my mind wanders off. Thinking about what Wade is doing today.

' _All the stuff he tells me. Does he really mean it? Or is he just a natural flirt?_ _He always messes with me. By calling me cute, baby boy, or some random nickname._ _That he thinks of in the heat of the moment_.'

It's all this crap about Valentine's day. Yeah, that's why I'm having these thoughts.

Swinging around, my spider senses go off. I start swinging faster to where the danger is. When I get there I see none other than Deadpool. ' _Damn it, Wade. Take today off like a normal person.'_ I think. I get closer to see what's is going on.

When I get close. I look at the horror that lays out in front of me. A bunch of dead bodies, of what looks like a bunch of wanted criminals. When I get closer Wade is dragging the last body into place.

I stare in debrief as he spells out _Be my Valentine,_ with the dead bodies. Wade turns around and looks at me.

His hands shoot up and form a heart. "Just in time Webs. Be my Valentine?" I look at him in utter horror. I couldn't take it anymore. I shoot my web and swing away. Panicking I make my way back to my apartment. It may be cheap and old, but it's home to me.

When I get there. I climb in through the window. I tug my mask off and run my hand through my messy hair. Sitting down on my bed, I take a few deep breaths. Helping me calm down. Trying to wipe the image of those people out of my head.

Eventually, I get up and make my way over to the dresser. I strip out of my suit. Putting on some sweats, and a gray shirt. Followed by a favorite blue sweater.

I go to my front room and sit down. Grabbing the remote, and turning the tv on. Clicking through a few channels until I give up. Watching some random show that's on. Cuddling up with my couch pillow. It's so soft and fuzzy.

I'm interrupted about halfway through the show. With a small knock at the door. I don't even get up. Because no one visits me here. One of three people know about this apartment. Wade is the one at the door. He doesn't barge into my apartment, as per usual. So I get up to open the door.

"Wade you don't have to knock just come i-" My voice is cut off at the sight in front of me.

I never thought I would see him in a suit. In one hand, he holds a big bouquet of red roses. In the other is a bag full of some stuff, from a nearby store.

I look him in the eyes to see if I can get some sort of explanation. He gets the hint and opens his mouth. "Happy Valentine Day, Petey"

My first instinct was jumping up a little. I wrap my arms around his neck. His hands find their way to my waist. Happiness radiates off both of us.

"Happy Valentine's day, Wade," I say. Trying to calm myself down a little bit.

"Sorry for earlier, I was trying to make a reference back to my first movie. Then I realized all I did was scare you off. I thought that I would try again, but I was scared for you to reject me.

I wanted to tell you that I had feelings for you today, I thought it would be a good day to ask." Once he finishes I have a few tears making their way down my face.

"Oh, Wade you shouldn't have been scared. I feel the same way you do." Looking back up at Wade. He slowly reaches his scarred hand up to my face. Wiping the tears away. But his hand ligers.

Dragging it down to my chin. Before I knew it he presses his lips against mine. All the emotions we have built up for each other were put into our kiss. After a few moments, I pull away.  
A grin plastered across my face.

We both let out a "Woah" causing us to start giggling.

"You're a pretty good kisser."

"Not too bad yourself Petey." When he said that. I feel the temperature in my checks raise and my heart thumps in my chest.

"Uh, do you want to come in, maybe watch a movie?" I question him. He snaps out of a trance and nods his head. I grab his hand and pull him inside.

Making our way to go sit on the couch. He places his bag on the table, and I grab the remote.

He reaches down and rustles through the bag. Pulling out a bunch of snacks, and junk food out.

My face brightens at the sight of some of my favorite snacks. I pick some M&M's and lean back. Resting my head into Wade's shoulder. He snakes his arm firmly around my waist.

I felt so many emotions. I've never been asked out. More or less by someone, I like. Valentine's day wasn't as bad, as I made it out to be. Turns out it's the best day ever. I got a boyfriend, that cares for me. I don't think I have ever been happier. We just sit around all day watching movies. Eating a bunch of junk food.

We spent the first of many Valentine's Day together. Trying to outdo ourselves each time.

  
**The first one of Valentine's day one-shots. Next will be exactly on Valentine's day. I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Vote and subscribe.**

**Kneel~**


	10. 💙Valentine's day (Stucky)🖤

Ship: Stucky (Steve x Bucky)  
Warning: Fluff  
Established Relationship   
Summary: The two give each other cards.

**Bucky pov:**

I walk into the kitchen. Wanting to give Steve something. I made him Valentine's day card, Peter helped me pick it. When me and Steve sit down. I blurt out "Happy Valentine's day, punk." I hand the card over to him.

A smile form on his face, he grabs the card. Gently he takes it out of the envelope. "Bucky you didn't have to- ."

Steve stops mid-sentence. He glances down at the card and reads it.  
*I fell for you.*

"Ha get it..." I mumble out and stare at Steve's expression. His smile slowly disappears from his face. "Steve"

Steve tried to look away. But I can see the tears streaming down his face. "Oh shit bad idea, bad idea. Fuck, Steve, I'm so sorry," I tilt my head down, feeling guilty.

"I just thought it was funny. Peter went out with me to get you something. I found that. I'm so sorry. Wipe those tears away doll." When I let that old nickname slip, I freeze.

I start worrying that maybe I read the situation wrong, and he didn't like me as he did in the past. Yet all my worry melts aways when he wipes his tears away and smiles. "You remember my nickname. I thought you might not remember us being together. All those years ago."

"Well more memories resurfaced. It was mostly of us being together."

"I have something for you too. Jerk. Sam helped me with it." Steve stuttered out. He looks down, face flushing bright red. He hands me a card.

I open the envelope. I look down at the cover of the card. It has a beautiful rose wrapped around a heart. It's so beautifully detailed.

It made my heart thump faster in my chest. At just the thought, of knowing he took his time to sketch this out. Pouring his heart into his drawling. When I open it I'm meet with a drawling that kind of looks like Steve.

I blink my eyes a few times. But what it says, stays the same. "Hey Bucky let's get fucky," I smirked at him. Before I burst out in laughter.

After a few minutes, I catch my breath and wipe the tears out of my eyes.

"Well, doll I guess we had a card in mind. I have one more gift for you though." I grab his hand and lead him around some hallways. After turning a corner his eyes light up at the sight.

Roses scattered around on the ground. In the middle of the room rest two chairs and a table. Along with some dinner I made from scratch. With a banner that says 'Be My Valentine.' With a centerpiece of a bundle of red, white, and pink roses.

I let him take in the sight, for a few moments. Before I grab his hand and lead him to the table. I pull out his chair. But he wraps his arms around me. It kinda freezes from his sudden action, but I snap out of it. Returning the favor and hold him in my arms.

He pulls his head from the crook of my neck and stares at me. Tears streaming down his face. "This is the sweetest thing anyone has done for me. I love you Bucky."

I hear this, I lower my hands and securely wrap them around his waist.  
" I love you too, Steve"

After a while, we finally let go of each other so we could eat. I pull his chair out, and we start to eat the food I made.

When we finish our food, we get up and make our way back to the front room. We approach it, I have him close his eyes.

I grip his hand and I lead him to the couch. Where I have his final surprise waiting for him. Sitting on the couch is a box of chocolates. As well as a new sketchbook, with a blue leather cover.

He opens his eyes and gasps at it. Before he inches towards the coach. "Wow, Bucky this is so amazing!" He says as he examines his new sketchbook. Running his hand over the cover. He looks to the side and stares at the chocolate with hunger.

After he looks over his gifts. He grabs them and sits them on the coffee table.

He then grabs my hand and pulls me down onto the couch. Crawling to sit in between my legs. I wrap my arms around him, and I turn the TV on.

I click on the first romance movie I see and we get comfortable. During the movie, I slowly run my fingers through Steve's hair. Giving it a little swirl once in a while.

While watching the movie I realized that I related to the man. How he was doing anything to find his wife. I would do anything to get Steve back as well. We have been apart too long. 

I quickly look at the title. 'What dreams may come.' Then I click back to the movie.

After the second movie, I look down. My eyes are met with Steve. Who was fast asleep in my lap. I smile down at him. ' _He looks angelic in this state. How did I get so lucky to have him in my life,'_ I think.

**3rd person pov:**

  
Bucky wished he could stay like that forever. But decides he's not having his Stevie sleep on a couch tonight. So he untangles himself from Steve and gets up. Stretching his back out and waits for it to pop. Then he looks back down at Steve.

Slowly he reaches down, hoisting Steve up into his arms. He stirs a little in his sleep. Bucky paused his actions. Waiting for his breath to even back out. When it does he checked his grip and made his way to his room.

Taking his boyfriend to his room. He slowly draped him onto his bed. He took off his shirt before he went to bed.

Carefully he climbs into bed and lays down on his back getting comfy. This causes Steve to stir awake for a moment. He looks into Bucky's eyes. Steve moves so he could cuddle into Bucky's chest.

Steve closed his eyes once again and began to doze off. After a few moments, he felt Bucky's warm hand on his head. Running his hand through his blonde hair.

Bucky touch made a wave of comfort, and a sense of security pass through his body. Bucky eventually fell asleep as well, hand buried in his hair. Falling into a peaceful sleep. Not one nightmare plagued his mind that night. His love sending them away.

**Awe this was like the most fluffy one-shot I have written. This is one of the many Valentines day one-shots that I'm going to post, I hoped you** **enjoyed** **his.**

**Happy** **Valentine's day. If you are in a relationship enjoy it. If you are not well I guess to take a seat next to me and we can eat some chocolate.**

**Please vote and subscribe thank you.**

**Also, Kneel~**


	11. When the stars align (Fluff)

Thor: (Thor x Loki)  
Warning: Fluff  
Established Relationship  
Summary: Loki has been trying to help out. Trying to find a new Asgard. Thor has him take a break. With a little surprise, he has.

**Thor pov:**

Today I decided to do something nice for Loki. He has been effortless working on trying to find us a new Asgard. So I just finished up the surprise I set up for Loki.

I make my way over to where Loki is currently sitting. A green glow surrounds him. While he practices some sort of spell. Showing different realms and planets. I make a little noise to get his attention. 

Making him snap his head up and his eyes locked with mine. A dagger flies toward me. It's about an inch away from my face.

It disappeared when he realized that it was just me. He smiles at me, and his magic slowly fades away.

He gets off the ground and makes his way over to me. Giving me a quick peck on the cheek. "What brings you here this late in the day. May I ask," Loki said as he gives me a wary look.

"I have a surprise for you. Come take a break" I say. He looks me over and gives me a brief nod.

"So where is this surprise you have set for me." He said. Causing me to pause for a moment.

I gesture for him to come near me. I wrap my arm around his waist and grip my hammer. Wrapping his arms around me, and I take off.

I fly around trying to get to his surprise. Before it starts. I look into the distance. The sun is starting to go down. _Just in time_ _,_ I think to myself. Right before we land.

Loki unwraps himself from me and glances around. Staring at an open field with a blanket laid out. Some sandwiches, berries, chocolate, and wine lay upon it.

He gasps at how much everything looks. He turns around and gives me a big smile.

I grab his hand and lead him toward the blanket. We sit upon it. We start eating the food I brought. As well as chatting about happy memories.

I stare into the sky. The sun starts to set. It's pushed away from the sky and up came the moon.

We sit as the night stars slowly come into view. We both listen as the crickets hum in the night.

"This is amazing. Thank you, Thor," Loki says. His hands dancing along the grass.

I look at Loki, a small smile written on my face. "Only the best for you Loki. I had the others help me research. The best place to look upon the stars."I smiled. Thinking about how others help.

"I just want you to how much I appreciate everything you do." My heart thumps loudly in my chest.

"Thank you, Thor... want to see something I learned," Loki says to me. I give a brief nod. His magic started to glow green in his hands. I watch as it dances around until it lands in the sky. It began to swirls with color, becoming more radiant than before.

My eyes widen in amazement, I stare at the beautiful night sky. Yet the wonder's he provides doesn't stop. As small butterflies began to form. I'm soon surrounded by the flickers of blue and green.

After I stare in awe at everything that his magic just did. I move my glance over to Loki. The sky's glow shines upon him. Giving him an almost angelic look to him.

"It's so beautiful Loki. But not as beautiful as you," I say. I look at him, my eyes full of amazement. But it's not the only emotion I know that are showing. I radiate the love I feel for him.

"I love you," he says to me with a grin on his face. Before he leans forward and presses his lips against mine. They have always felt so cool against mine. I pull him a little closer, reaching up and placing my hand on his face.

After a few more moments we pull apart. We softly pant as we catch our breaths. "I love you as well Loki," I say as I peck his lips once more.

He crawls over to me. Pushing me down, and curls himself on my side. We are enveloped in each other's arms. His cool body conflicting against my warm.

After a while of staying in comfortable silence. He starts to points out different constellations that live among the stars.

We lay in the center of the grassy field. Staring out into the night sky. Until the sun peaks over the mountains.

**It's kinda short and was written kind of fast. But oh well I still love it still.**

**Kneel~**  
**Vote and subscribe**


	12. Happy Birthday Bucky

Stucky: (Steve x Bucky)  
Warning: Fluff  
Summary: It's Bucky's birthday, and Shuri throws a party for him. Little does he know a big surprise is waiting for him.

**3rd person pov:**

  
Shuri found out Bucky's birthday was March 10. She made it her mission to throw him the best party he ever had. Both T'Challa, Shuri, and Okoye helped get the stuff ready. Getting the cake, and decorating the place with streamers.

Placing 103 candles on the cake was a fun and complicated task. Shuri decided to do last minute. It wasn't planned to be a big party because he didn't know anyone. She just had to make a big effort to make sure Steve would be able to come.

When they finished everything Shuri had someone go fetch Bucky. They turned off the lights and waited until he came. When they heard the sound of footsteps. They flicked the lights on.   
"Happy Birthday!" They all called out in sync. Bucky reached up for his heart. He stumbled back from the shock.

"Don't do something like that. My old heart can't take it," Bucky mumbled out.

"Hey, you aren't the only old one, jerk" When Bucky heard that voice he practically froze.

' _Did I hear right?_ _'_ Bucky thought. He looked where the voice came from.

It was Steve, in person. When it finally dawned on him he walked toward Steve. He quickly wrapped his arms around the other "Steve."

"What you didn't think I would miss out on your birthday did you?" Steve said, and they let go of each other.

"Honestly I forgot my birthday was today. So this came as a big surprise for me" Bucky had a sad smile form on his face.

"Well now that I just had to witness that. Let's get to the cake. We ordered it from a five-star place. That I don't remember the name of." Shuri grabbed Bucky's real arm and pulled him towards the table.

When he sat down he let out a low chuckle. He stared at how funny the cake looked with so many candles. It was blazing hot from all of them.

Once they sang happy birthday. Bucky blew out all 103 candles in one go. He smirked to himself. He reached for the knife to cut everyone a piece. Once everyone got done they got ready for presents.

Shuri and T'challa were first to give him a gift. He started curious at the long rectangular box they gave him. It had black and silver wrapping paper. With a small red bow on the top. When he pulled off the top of the box. He gasps in surprise. Staring at a new and more complex arm than before. He stares in awe at the design. "You did this for me?" Bucky questioned.

"Well, that old one was outdated so we worked hard to make you a new one. Oh, I forgot to mention that you will be able to feel with it" Shuri was practically bouncing with excitement.

"Thanks, you two. You are the best friend I could have asked for." Bucky said. He walked towards them. Giving T'challa a pat on the back. Then turning to Shuri hugging her and twirling her around. Once he pulled away he turned toward Steve.

Who was currently flushed a light pink as he started at the ground. "C-could I give you my present somewhere else?" Steve asked. Bucky stared at him in confusion. But nodded anyway. In all honesty, Bucky didn't know what this was about.

They both walked in comfortable silence. Until they reached the garden just outside the palace. Dozen of colorful flowers surrounded them. Some looked too beautiful to be real. Bucky reached down and plucked off a bright purple flower. Rolling it between his fingers. Before he turns toward Steve.

"Well I guess I got a surprise and a gift for you," Steve said as he reached into his pocket. When he pulled his hand out. The sun shimmered on some sort of metal. Bucky grabbed it. He stares down in shock. A set of dog tags that are slightly worn on. Flipping it over and it shows his name. He looked at Steve for some sort of answer.

"When we were about to go on our last mission. You gave them to me. I was worried that something might happen to you. So you gave them to me. Saying that nothing would happen. You wouldn't let it happen because you would have to come to get them back afterward.

When you fell I kept them. I have always worn them. I keep them close to my heart. It made me feel like you were still with me." Steve said letting out a shaky breath.

"I wanted to tell you... I love you. I found that out when I was 16. But I would never realize just how much. Until I thought I lost you. I understand if you don't feel the same. But it doesn't hurt to ask. Bucky I love you so much. Would you be my boyfriend?" He finished. His voice got quieter and quiet with each word he spoke.

He quickly shut his eyes. He didn't want to see the look of disgust on Bucky's face. Scared of what Bucky might do, maybe scream at him. He stands there frozen, the feeling of ice filling his veins.

When nothing happened he opens one eye. He looks as Bucky stares off in space, jaw dropped. "Bucky," Steve said barely above a whisper but Bucky heard it. Snapping his head up.

Bucky takes a few steps forward. Until he was a few inches away from Steve. Bucky had one hand reach up to cup his jaw. While his other snaked around his waist. Then for the first time, they locked lips.

The blonde was too shocked to process what just happened. Yet after a few moments, he kissed back. Wrapping his arms snuggly around Bucky's waist. All the emotions built up was expressed in the kiss, passion, trust, and love.

Surprisingly it was Bucky who pulled away from the kiss. A big smile written across his face.

"I may or may not have realized that I have loved you since I was 18. But Steve I want you to keep them. But I want your dog tags too." Bucky said. Stealing another peck on the lips. Then placing the bright purple flower just above Steve's ear.

"HAH GAAAAAAAAAY" they hear behind them. _**(reference to**_ ** _the_** _**video**_ _ **above)**_

They both snap their head to see Shuri. With a big smile on her face. "About time grandpa's" she grumbled.

The three of them look at each other. They break the silence with fits of laughter. A few minutes pass by. Shuri clenches her stomach. When it starts to hurt. Bucky wipes the tears out of his eyes. "Best birthday ever!"

With that, they all make their way back into the palace. Shuri gloating about how the two finally got together. They spending the rest of the day joking around and having a good time.

 **Happy Birthday Bucky** 🎉🎂🎉

**Didn't knows how to end this but whatever. Last-minute one-shot realized it was Bucky's birthday when getting their background information. Short but cute hope you enjoyed it. It's still his birthday where I'm at, posting this right now. It's a minute away** **from** **midnight but oh well.**

**_Please vote and subscribe_ **

**_Kneel~_ **


	13. Gammafrost (Smut)

Name: It's been a while  
Ship: Gammafrost (Loki x Bruce)  
Warning: Smut, and Rated R  
Summary: I wanted to create smut for this rare ship. That takes place in Thor Ragnarok. When they are on the ship. After Asgard is destroyed, Bruce and Loki have some fun.

**Bruce Pov:**

I shrunk back to my original form a while ago. Whenever the change happens, it always leaves me hungry. While it also leaves the clothes I was wearing, torn to shreds.

Thor tried to help me find some pants. The only pair that would come close to fitting me, was Tony's. They are too tight. Causing me to keep on messing around with them. It's making me walk weird. Because it keeps rubbing in the wrong way.

Making my way around the ship. I finally find what looks like a dining hall. However, I stop dead in my tracks. In the corner of my eye, it's none other than the god of mischief. Who is surrounded by several bottles of a weird drink? The shape kind of resembles a liquor bottle.

A part of me is saying I should turn around and run for my life. The downside of that would be I will have to starve. Meaning I would have to wait a while until he leaves. Or I could go in and get me some food. The upside of that is, the part of me is that is curious about him will go away. Leaving me to consider my options

' _Well here goes nothing_.' I think, quietly stepping into the room.

Going behind what looks like a counter. Looking around for food, I notice what looks like a digital menu. Clicking on the picture that looks like a sandwich. Hearing a loud ding, a slot opens. Dispensing a plate with the sandwich on it.

Grabbing the plate I turn around. The raven head God glanced my way for a brief second. Then snapped his attention back to the bottle in his hand.

Carefully I make my way over to where he is. Loki seems to be lost in thought. Pulling out a chair next to him. I settle down. Staring at the sandwich until I deem it edible. Lifting it to my mouth and take a bite. _Holy shit this is delicious_ _._ Quickly devouring the sandwich leaving me feeling full.

Whipping my face I turn toward Loki. Our eyes meet making me fall into a trance. Staring at me with those piercing forest green eyes. The color is so unnatural. I didn't know anyone's eyes could be that bright of a green. They are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. Staring in awe as they turn different shades, as his mind swirls with thoughts.

"Is there a reason for your presence Banner," Loki said swiftly? Reaching for another bottle, taking a large swig, and puts it down. The stench of liquor hits me, causing me to scrunch my nose.

"O-oh I wanted to find something to eat, a-and um you shouldn't be drinking its b-bad for y-you" I look down ashamed at stuttering through my whole sentence. Avoiding eye contact, and fiddle with my fingers.

"I didn't ask for your opinion, but trust me it's for the better. I've drank all this, and it's having a minimal effect. Plus being on a ship with your enemies and annoying adopted brother. I needed a distraction to sway my mind away." Loki finished, voice laced with venom.

"Well I-ah don't know what to say, why don't you hang out with someone?" Then I realize what he said about them being his enemies. I mentally slap myself for that one.

"Well as I said they are my enemy. I am just the monster that they tell their children about at night. I am the monster that they fear. Now if you don't stop getting into my business you will see me release the monster that I am." Loki said, voice eating at me like venom. His eyes flashed a dark red with anger. The air seemed to drop in temperature. Then his eyes returned to a darker shade of green from before. My body tenses up as I try to figure out what to say next.

"You're not the only one that's treated like a monster. Truly it shouldn't matter the color of someone's skin, gender, or a mistake they made. Just because your different doesn't give them the right to be mean. Saying things that hurt you. Once they say it enough you start to feel like what they are saying is true. Then you think that maybe you are just a monster. But I've learned to try to ignore it and try to push past it.".

Realizing that I just tried to comfort the same man that almost killed me. As well as releasing the emotions that have been built up. That threw me off.

Raising my head I look up Loki. Eyes swirling with emotion, until he cracks. A single tear slips down his cheek, but he quickly wipes it away.

"Thank you banner, I thought that you were going to be rude like everyone else. Yet you understand the pain of being judged by others. I didn't know the man behind the Hulk was kind, brilliant..." Loki stopped a moment, his gaze softened "even cute."

Looking down, I feel the heat of my cheeks rise. "I-I.. don't um-ah" I try to say something but ended up choking on my words. Quickly I shut my mouth to avoid stuttering like an idiot.

Loki gave me a smirk, he reaches down for my wrist. Tugging me up, and pushes me against the nearest wall. Hands slipping around my waist.

Loki tilts his head as presses his lip against mine. I freeze for a moment, trying to figure out what just happened. Snapping out of, I quickly return the affection.

Moments pass and the kiss gets rougher. Sliding his hands down, and roughly ropes my lower regions. Causing me to slip out a moan into the kiss. Loki takes the opportunity and gracefully slips his tongue into my mouth. Crashing against mine, he quickly dominates my mouth.

When I finally became out of breath. I  
pull away from the steamy kiss. A trail of saliva follows, but I quickly whip it away. I can see why they say he has a silver tongue. Loki looked at me lust filling his eyes. Licking his lips, he stares down at me. Clearly satisfied with the reaction he just got out of me.

"L-Loki.. w-we can't continue.. the Hulk I..." I stammered out, looking up at Loki.

"Ah, but my dear Bruce that's where magic comes in. I can tell by your moaning, it been a while for you hasn't it?" Loki chuckles. Then a strange green light flows out of him, surrounding us. When it stops, it leaves my head with a soft buzz. Looking at my surroundings, I see that we are transported to a bedroom.  
My thoughts are caught off by Loki pushing me onto the bed.

My knees hit the bed, causing me to fall back. With Loki on top of me.  
Climbing between my legs, he grinds himself against my hips. As soon as he settles down, he's instantly attacked my neck. Sucking and biting everywhere he could reach. I tug onto his long hair "Ngh L-Loki." Moaning out as he bites on my sweet spot.

"How can a man be so horny yet so innocent." Loki purs into my ear. His hands wander my body. Slipping his cold hand into my shirt, brushing over my nipple. Causing me to let out a soft 'ah' before I bit my tongue. It seemed that caught him by surprise. Snapping his fingers, and my shirt is gone.

' _How and the hell-'_ my thoughts are cut off when Loki wraps his mouth around one nub. While the other was being rolled softly between his fingers. I forgot just how sensitive they are. Letting out a moan at the sensation of them being played with.

"Loki please," I pant. Squirming under him, trying to get some sort of friction. He gives them one last tug with his teeth. Before he pulls off.

I try to catch my breath, but it hikes up once the rest of my clothes disappear. My attention is drawn to Loki. Who's clothes are gone too. My breath hitches at the god's beauty. Drooling at his milky white skin. Slim yet muscular body figure. My eyes wander down to his member. ' _Wow, he is really big_ _.'_

Looking me dead in the eye, he moves down my body. His face lowered until he was between my legs. He nudges them apart. I turn away feeling so exposed.

Licking down from the tip of my member down to my hole, lapping around it. Sliding his almost snake-like tongue along my entrance. "Mm, Loki"

"I like when you say my name~" Loki smirked and continues licking along my hole. His tongue eventually makes its way inside, teasing me. My back arches up, a loud whimper escapes my mouth. He grips my hip, holding me down. Lapping at my hole for a few minutes.

Loki does some weird motion with his hands and a bottle appears. I stare as he pops the top open, and smears the substance along with his fingers. Then lowered his hand. Down to my entrance, circling it with his finger.

Causing a wave of worry to spread across my mind. "Loki I have never done this before. Sex yes, but not with a man-" I don't finish because I'm cut off by him giving me a quick kiss.

"You're in good hands, trust me. I will make it the best experience you will ever have." Loki purs. I look at him and give a small nod.

Loki carefully inserts one finger in. I gasped in surprise. Squirming at the contact. It was a bit painful, and felt odd at the same time." I-I it's painful' I stutter out.

"Shh... give it a minute this oil is very special~." Loki tries to soothe me. Taking a few sharp breaths, I bring myself to relax.

A minute or two passes, the pleasure starts to overwhelm me. A warm, tingly feeling rides through my whole body. "Loki, OH~ What was in that stuff?"

"Mm, my dear Bruce it's going to make you feel the most pleasure you have ever felt~" Loki purs out. Right as he pulls his finger out. I'm about to protest when he adds a second. Moving them around in a scissoring movement. He continues to stretch me out. "L-Loki~" I moan out.

Soon he's able to work four of his fingers inside me. He starts teasing me, by grazing my sweet spot every once and a while. "Loki ~ Please st-op teasing, please~"

Chuckling, he pulls out his fingers, one by one. Grabbing my legs, he hicks them up. Placing them onto his shoulders. The position makes me feel open and exposed. Lining himself up with my puffy hole. Loki bites his lips and starts to pushes in. Once it's a few inches he stops. Trying to let me adjust to his size.

I want him buried, as deep as he can. So I lock my ankles around his middle. Pressing his member deeper inside of me. He fills me up. I groan out, loosening my grip around him.

"Y-you can move now." I feel the trickster trying to find a good grip on my hip. He pulled out halfway only to push back in.

Starting at a very slow pace, he thrust into me. Pleasure starts to overwhelm my body. I never felt something so long and thick, fill me up to the brim. Making me shake with pleasure, a moan rip out of my throat.

"Fuck Loki, faster~" Loki smirks down at me. Gripping my hip harder, rocking his hips back and forth.

Slamming into me at a brutal pace. Making me let out high pitch moans. I feel the effect of the special lube he used. Spreading all over, increasing my pleasure.

After a few moments, I arch my back. A wave of pleasure washes over me. He hits that special spot dead on. "Oh my god yes, right there!" I moan out loudly, bucking my hips hard against Loki.

Loki nods, and each thrust he pounds into that place that makes me scream out. He moves rough and deep, sending a delightful tingle in my stomach. Causing me to wiggle and squirm under him.

"Mm, Bruce your so tight, so warm. How does it feel to be below a living god?" Loki lets out a small groan slip out at the end.

He pounds hard into that special spot that it's leaving me lost for words. I feel like the pleasure is too much. Tears make it hard for me to see.

"I'm going to make you cum so hard. You'll be begging me to do it again. You won't want to fuck anyone else because I'm the only one who could ever make you feel this way~"

After all, he said. It causes the tightness increase in my stomach. I feel so close to cumming. I just need a little something to throw me off the edge.

As if Loki could read my thoughts, he wraps his hand around my member. Tugging it up and down roughly. "Aah," I cried out, my eye roll to the ack of my head.

At his action, I throw my head back. "MMING~FUu-." I moan out one last time until my voice becomes too choked up. I shoot quick spurts of white on both of our chests.

After I ride out my orgasm. He groans out and bites my shoulder. I hiss out as he rides he peak out. A swirl of green magic swirls, as he reaches his climax. I feel something warm filling me up to the brim. After he licks the bite and I feel it heal.

He pulls out causing me to hiss, and he collapses next to me. I lay there trying to catch my breath.

"Loki I'm st-still hard, and I just c-came." I stutter out. I feel my checks become ripe again. At this, Loki looks up at me once again with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Well the effects should wear off in a few hours, but I can take care of that if you want~"

With that being said. It took a total of four rounds before I couldn't go anymore. After all the effect of the lube with magic or whatever, finally wore off. I didn't even know I could have stamina like that. But Loki is a different story he wanted to keep going but I was tapped out. Leaving me feeling the most exhausted I have ever felt.

One arm wraps around my middle and the other is messing with my short hair. The coolest thing is I'm small enough to be able to lay on his chest.

This is an experience I've never had before, but I love it. It's different being the little spoon. It's a nice change. It gives me a sense of safety laying on his chest, with his arms wrapped around me. Honestly, I think I might be able to get used to something like this.

I start dozing off but when I'm about to sleep I'm interrupted. "I'll get you something to eat when you wake up," Loki says softly. Making me grin at the thought. Sleep finally gets the best of me. Having me drift off into a peaceful slumber.

_(Bonus)_

When I woke up Loki kept his promise and found me something to eat. We sit in the dining hall I hear load footsteps approach. "Friend Banner there you are I was-" I look up, Thor narrows his eyes. Suspiciously between the two of us. His eyes wandering down to my neck.

"Banner you have something on your neck?" Thor says, causing me to flush a light tint of red. My eyes widen, and I end up in a coughing fit.

Then his gaze turns to Loki. Who has then most satisfied smirk written across his face?

"LOKI!" Thor screams, causing me to almost fall out of my chair.

"Time to go," Loki shoots me one last wink and he disappears. Then Thor looks back at me. "So," He gave me that look.

_'Fuck'_

  
**I hope you enjoyed this it was my first time writing a ut from the first-person point of view. So if there are any mistakes please let me know.**

**I was** **going to update sooner but I've been depressed.** **T** **oday was my grandma's birthday but she passed last year.** **Now I'm going to sleep it's not even 8 at night but I'm mentally and physically exhausted.** **Have a good day and stay safe.✌**

**_Vote and follow_ **

**_Kneel~_ **


	14. April fools!

**_Ironstrange & Spideypool_ **

Peter: Hey, dads I'm straight.

*Tony and Stephen look at each other. They are both equally confused*

Stephen: Uh, ok Peter good for you?

Peter: April fools! This is my boyfriend Wade.

Wade: See you losers later! *grabs Peter bridal style, and runs off. While flipping them the bird.*

Tony: Strange our son is being taken away by an asshole.

Stephen: Yes, Stark just let it happen.


	15. Happy Easter

The young avengers and friends. Hints of Spideypool, and Frostironstrange. Celebrating with an Easter egg hunt and a confetti war.

**3rd person pov:**

"Welcome young Avenger and friends. To the first Easter egg hunt. There-" Tony starts

Before he could finish Loki cut him off. "We have hidden all the easter eggs around the compound inside and out. There are a total of 420 eggs. Each one of them has a special surprise inside. From both Midgard but as well as the many places I have traveled!" Loki explained to them.

"As well as Stuff that I have found in other dimensions." Strange chipped in.

They stare out at the young avengers and friends. Peter, Shuri, Groot, Wade, Ned, MJ, and Harley. Each one of their face light up when Strange finished his sentence.

"Here are some bags they are enchanted. It's very similar to my dimension pocket. It won't bulk up, meaning it can fit an endless amount of stuff in them. Anyways everyone has fun." Loki said. Wrapping one of his arms around Tony's waist. The other hand is intertwined with Stranges.

"Are you already kid," Tony called out.

"Aye Aye Captain" Ned, Peter, and MJ all call out in sync.

"Three, Two, One, Go!" The three of them call out. Causing them all the scramble out in search of eggs. Peter and Groot get in the higher places. The rest of the search from the ground.

Filling their bags with eggs until they find the very last one. Which Harley happened to find. Hidden in the top of a very tall tree.

When it's done they all gather into the front room. Counting out the eggs they got. They opened them one by one. Full of rare jewelry, gift cards, toys, and candy from everywhere. With a random sharp object from Loki. 

Every one of them happily started to have fun with all the stuff they got. Tony stared at the other in awe. How they interact with others brings a smile to his face.

With a flick of his wrist. Strange gives everyone a pair of bunny ears. Each matching their favorite colors.

After a while, things calm down. Most of them went home. So they could celebrate with their family. Everyone saying bye as MJ, Shuri, Ned, and Groot left. Leaving Wade and Loki bored out of their minds. Until Loki smirked and teleported them away.

' _Where did Loki and Wade go. Oh shit, this isn't going to end well._ ' Tony thought. He makes his was to Strange. To inform him that their other lover is probably up to no good.

Tony went and tugged on his sleeve trying to get his attention. "Hey boys," a familiar voice said directly behind them. Loki's voice laced with sarcasm. They both tried to get away but it was too late. Loki cracked confetti eggs over their heads.

Tony ran his hand through his hair. It showered him with confetti and bits of broken eggshells. Not a moment later he looked toward Peter. Who had been egged by his boyfriend Wade. Who now just smashed an egg on Harley. Then both Wade and Loki retreated.

"Catch me if you can" They called out. As they darted outside.

Once they got out there. They saw Loki and Wade standing at the end of the yard. "Are you up for a little game," Loki said. He smirked, throwing up an egg and catching it.

"Looooki" Strange called out. Causing Loki's smirk to grow wider. Baskets of eggs appeared and scattered around.

"Oh, you're going down. It's on" Tony called out. Sending an egg flying at Loki. Yet the trickster was faster, and the egg smashed against the tree. Causing Tony to curse under his breath.

Tony stood there as another egg hit him in the back of the head. "Language there are kids around," Strange called out. Smirking as his magic shot eggs around trying to hit Wade mostly.

After a few minutes of looking Harley found a basket. Pulling it out of a tree, with a dozen brightly colored eggs. He climbed down but heard a knowing chuckle behind him. Quickly he whirled around hurling an egg before he could do anything.

There was a small 'oof' from behind the trees. He wasn't going down without a fight. A blue egg whizzed past his ear and crashed on the ground beyond him. Quickly he darted toward Peter. Launching an egg at him. Before joining the others in the middle.

Eventually, Loki stopped conjuring eggs up. In the end, they lost track of how many eggs they had been hit with. Clothes covered, and hair tangled with color. Falling on the ground as they walked.

"So," Wade asked, dropping next to the others. Who were spread out on the sun-warmed grass. "Who won?"

Peter grabbed his boyfriend's hand as he looked at the blue sky. "Sorry, everyone but Loki beat us."

"Only because of his magic." Strange huffed out. He stared at his lovers.

"I have my trick, you have yours. But you have magic as well. I just have more skill. " Loki said pressing a kiss on his lover's noses. Then settled back down, and stared at the sky. Watching as birds flew past every once and a while.

"You could have just asked if you wanted a kiss," Tony said.

"It was more fun this way." Loki laughed out.

"Happy Easter everyone"

 ** _I couldn't decide on Ironstrange or Frostiron. So_** ** _Frostironstrange_** **was what I decided to do instead. Anyway, Happy Easter everyone. Hope you enjoyed this crack episode.**


	16. Easter (Stucky)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stucky: (Steve x Bucky)  
> Warning: none.  
> Summary: Easter was canceled because of the virus that was going on. Sam invites Steve and Bucky to celebrate with decorating some cookies.

**3rd person pov:**

Lazily walking out of his room, Sam made his way into the kitchen. Putting the apron over his head, and tied it in the back. Then he got to work on making the cookies. Getting all the ingredients that were for cookie. It was his mom's delicious recipe.

Grabbing a large boll and sets it down on the counter. Stirring 2 and 1/2 cups of flour. Then added 1 teaspoon of baking soda and 1/4 teaspoon of salt. After it is mixed together he sets that bowel aside.

Making a bunch of clanking as he pulls out a second bowel. Adding 1 and 1/2 cup of sugar together. Then unwrapped 2 stick of room temperature butter. Blending the two of them until completely smooth. Cracking an egg into the bowl, and added a teaspoon of vanilla extract.

Gradually blending the two bowls of ingredients together. Then popped the bowel into the fridge for at least one hour. Once he did that he climbed back in bed, and set an alarm.

Once his alarm went off Sam trudged back into the kitchen. Clicking on the oven setting it to 350 degrees.

After mixing the dough inside a bowl. Rolling the Gough out, and pressing the cookie cutters. Shaping the cookies like bunnies and Easter eggs. Placing then onto the pan, and pops them into the oven.

After about five minutes he heard a knock on the door. Shuffling his feet as he opened the door. Greeted by Steve and Bucky.

"Hey man, I saw your cousin on the way here. The pigeon was really enjoying those bread crumbs." Bucky said sarcastically. As they made their way into the front room.

"We got the frosting like you asked," Steve said, setting the bag onto the counter.

After that Steve turned to embrace Sam but stopped. As Sam's brows raises in confusion he looked down. Further inspection showed he was still in his apron covered I flour.

Changing into some comfy clothes, and emerged out of his room. As he was walking out he heard the timer that he set. 'That was a quick ten minutes' he thought walking to the kitchen. Putting on the oven mitts and taking the pans of cookies out of the oven.

"Bucky No" Sam said. As Bucky reached out to grab a cookie. He tried to swat his hand away but winced when he hit the others metal arm.

"Bucky yes" Bucky mumbled, grabbing a cookie and darting for the front room. Ducking behind steve as he munched on the cookie.

"Tsk we have to wait for the cookies to cool down before we can decorate them", Sam said grabbing the remote and flipped to a random channel. Waiting about 30 to make sure they were completely cool.

As they went back to the kitchen they popped open the icing and got to work. Steve was working on coloring a white bunny. While Bucky was making the other two a surprise. "Hey Doll and bird brain I decorated you both cookies," Bucky said. Handing Steve a bunny cookie with the design of his shield. Steve chuckled at the design and kissed Bucky on his check. Bucky smiled and turned to see Sam's reaction

Sam looked up from the cookie that was eggs shaped With a yellow bird in the center. Written very small said " It you' with red frosting. Turning up his face, Sam gave Bucky the dirtiest look he could.

"What I don't get a kiss too", Bucky said sarcastically. He tried his best not to burst into laugher but Sam's expression, but it was too funny.

Then he busted out laughing, tears streaming down his face. After a few moments, he caught his breath and continued to decorate.

Sam just finished using a spoon to smear the icing on his cookie. Accidentally dropped the spoon and icing flew. Covering Bucky in blue icing. Steve stood their shock.

"This means war" Bucky stated, as he clenched his fist. Smearing some green icing onto his finger and lunged at Sam. He screamed as he was tackled by Bucky. As he smeared a hand full of frosting on the others face.

"Get off" Sam yelled trying to whip his face. Bucky let him go finally He grabbed a paper towel and whipped most of the frosting off his face. Bucky mumbled under his breath as he turned back to Steve.

"Hey, Steve you have some frosting on your face," Bucky said. Steve went to get it off his face but Bucky stooped him. Before he licked the frosting off his face. Making Steve flush a light red. Then Bucky grabbed a frosting to continue decorating his cookie. A satisfied smirk written across his face.

Once they finished they helped Sam clean up his kitchen. They put the cookies into a container. "Thanks for inviting us to decorate cookies with you, Sam. Happy Easter!" Steve said. As he pulled him into a small hug. "Your welcome other then Bucky, I had a great time," Sam said, pulling away from Steve.

Steve made his way at the door, but Bucky stood behind. "Sam I still don't like you, but thanks. Me and Steve haven't had an Easter together since  
the 40s. With this virus, it was nice to see him relax" Bucky said. Walking out the door and catching up with Steve. Lacing there had together as they walked back to Steves apartment. "Happy Easter Steve"

**Sorry I wasn't inspired doing this yesterday. My cousin tried to overdose and I was trying to get this done. I hope it was ok. Sorry if this isn't what you expect but I tried.**


	17. We fell in love in October

Ship: Scarletwidow:(Natasha x Wanda)  
Established Relationship  
Warning: the feels, oh the feels.  
Summary: If I write one. Then it will give the whole thing away. Sorry

**3rd person pov** **:**

Wanda was inside her bedroom. Dressed in a custom made knee-high red dress. With a silver design wrapping around her waist. A pair of red flat complimented her dress. Admiring herself in a tall mirror. The dress showed off her curves beautifully

Sitting down, Wanda applied a little bit of makeup. Some silver eye shadow, red lipstick, and mascara. Smiling a toothy grin, she thought about how red was her color. Giving a little twirl and admired how the dress flows through the air.

Wanda stops when she realizes Natasha is leaning in the doorway. Turning around she gasps at how amazing her girlfriend looks. A black dress with spaghetti straps that reaches down to the floor. A pair of black heels, that shined in the light. When it reflected off of them. The dress made every curve of her body pop out. Giving off the vibe of so much elegance, it was almost overwhelming.

**(A/n These are their outfits)**

  
"Come on darling, I have a surprise for you." Reaching out for Wanda to take her hand.

Wanda smiled and laced their hands together. Both of the girls make their way to the backdoor.

When they get to the door frame Natasha stops. "Close your eyes, and hold onto me."

Wanda nods and closes her eyes. Hearing the door slide open, she was tugged outside.

"Ok, we are here, open your eyes," Natasha whispered in Wanda's ear. When Wanda opened them, her eyes were met with a lively sight.

A gazebo now lays in the center of the backyard. Decorated beautifully with flowers. A few speakers lay on the side.

Wanda is a loss for words. She walks closer towards the gazebo. Running her hands along the flowers. "Tasha, you did all this?" Wanda asked as she turned around.

Looking at the other woman. Natasha smiled and handed a couple of roses. Wanda gently reached over and took them. "Only the best only for you."

Wanda had a few tears fall down her face. Natasha reached up and gently wiped them away with her thumb.

"Care to dance," Natasha asked. She reached out her arms. Soon the speakers started playing We Fell in Love in October by The Girl in Red. ( _I know this song isn't a song to slow dance to. But it went well with this)_

Wanda leans into her girlfriend. With one arm, they are holding hands. Natasha's other is gently wrapped around the other's waist. Wanda's found its way to Natasha's shoulder.

Natasha swayed them both to the rhythm. Natasha sang along with the song. As the lyrics began to play.

" _Smoking cigarettes on the roof_  
 _You look so pretty and I love this view_

_We fell in love in October_   
_That's why I love fall_   
_Looking at the stars_   
_Admiring from afar"_

Wanda blushed. She thought back to when they admitted their feelings for each other, that month. Wanda sighed and relaxed into Natasha's arms.

_"My girl, my girl, my girl_   
_You will be my girl_   
_My girl, my girl, my girl_

_You will be my world_   
_My world, my world, my world_

_You will be my girl"_

Natasha hummed to the lyrics. She twirled Wanda once, and then twice.

" _Smoking cigarettes on the roof_  
 _You look so pretty and I love this view_  
 _Don't bother looking down_  
 _We're not going that way_  
 _At least I know I am here to stay_ _"_

She swayed them with the rhythm. 

" _We fell in love in October_  
 _That's why I love fall_  
 _Looking at the stars_  
 _Admiring from afar_ _"_

Every moment of Natasha's singing made Wanda's heart flutter faster.

" _My girl, my girl, my girl_

_My girl, my girl, my girl_   
_You will be my girl_   
_My girl, my girl, my girl_   
_You will be my girl_

_My girl, my girl, my girl_   
_You will be my girl_   
_My girl, my girl, my girl"_

_You will be my world_   
_My world, my world, my world"_

Natasha spun Wanda one more time. The song drew near the end. Natasha dipped Wanda. Holding her firmly in her arms. She whispered the last words to her.

" _You will be my girl"_

When the song ended Natasha brought Wanda up. The two of them smiled at each other. Just the two of them and their fast pacing hearts.

They slowly leaned in. Their lips met in a passionate and loving kiss. Both savoring it. As if it was to be their last. Every second of it sparks were felt between the two of them. Every cliché feeling that was said about love. Was put into the kiss, every single feeling.

They parted and pressed their foreheads against each other. Neither one of them able to contain their joy.

"Wanda I want to know I love you. Always and for the rest of the time. I will always be with you in your dreams, in your mind, and your heart. I will be watching you, protecting you in the clouds. Every day I will be by your side. You will never be alone I promise." Natasha spoke. Barely audible, and a sob broke through.

"I love you too Natasha, always, and forever." Wanda cried out and buried her head into the crock of Natasha's neck, breathing deeply.

"I have to go now darling, I wish I could stay longer. But my visit has long reached its limit. What I did was to make sure that you, as well as everyone, could be free. I love you so much, never forget that." Natasha whispered.

Wanda pulled her head out of the crook of her neck. Eyes red and puffy from crying. They press their lips together, one last time. Then they pulled apart.

Natasha kisses the top of her head. She wraps one arm around her waist. "Goodbye, my love." All of a sudden her body rushed cold, and she was...

_Gone_

In the distance, she hears a voice "wanda." After a few moments, she heard it again. She jolted upright in bed crying.

Panting, her forehead was drenched with sweat. Wanda's eyes flaming red, and magic danced along her fingertips. 

Burying her face in her hands she began to sob violently. Tears filling up her hands, overflowing and dripping onto the covers.

"Oh, Wanda" Clint soothed. He placed his hand on her shoulder. Wanda's gaze shifts over to the voice. Eyes red and puffy as can be. It took a little before her vision cleared revealing Clint. She married. her face into the crook of his neck, Sobs wreak through her whole body.

"Cl-Clint she was here. She t-told me she l-loved me and I-I-" Wanda whimpers out, voice cracking. Then she began to cry harder than before. "I m-miss her"

"I do too, trust me. She was my best friend in the world. I miss her so m-much" Clint mumbles out. He cursed himself out for his voice cracking at the end. He was trying to be strong for Wanda. But tears slowly streaming down his face.

"I made her a p-promise before she jumped...." Clint sucked in a breath.

"Natasha told me. Take care of Wanda for me. I love her but this is for everyone. I have to do this Clint. I know I'm not her but I can try my best. For her, I will protect you. You don't have to go through this alone." Clint rubs the back of her head. Trying to give her so sort of comfort.

"I want her back home with me," Wanda whimpered out. Letting out a shaky breath. Feeling like her heart just shattered into a bunch of little pieces.

After a while, she had fallen asleep in Clint's arms. Slowly he lowers her body onto the bed. He grabs the covers. Pulling them up to Wanda's shoulders. Then makes his way out. g  
Gripping the doorknob he whispered. "I won't let you down, Natasha." Closing the door with a slight creak.

No one knew it but up in the clouds, they were being watched. Natasha looked down at the love of her life. She also looks so beautiful.

Natasha had some sort of relief at the thought that Wanda's not being alone. A small smile forms across her face. As she turns back around, another figure appears. They both walk into the distance.

**Oof the first Scarletwidow is** **angst** **.**

**Sorry** **, this was sad, it hurt me probably worse then it did you. Tears streamed down my face as a wrote this out. I hoped it was good. I was debating if I should label it angst or not. Tried not to give the ending away.** **But Clint is a good bro. Their encounter was purely platonic.**

**Did you catch the ending?**


	18. Mothers Day (Fluff & Angst)

Warning: Odin is a dick.  
Summary: Hints of Norse mythology. When Loki gave birth to an eight-legged horse. This takes place after endgame. Everyone is alive because Loki killed Thanos. When it was over the Avengers took him to watch over.

Peter and Bucky became close friends with Loki. Both of them are worried about their friend.

**3rd person pov**

  
Peter walked into the complex looking for Loki. They have become close friends during the months that have passed. For the past few days, he has been acting differently. Ever since they mentioned Mother day.

"Loki, what are you doing?" Peter asked getting no reply. He looked as Loki sat on the window seal. Hugging his knees. He stared out the window lost in thought.

"Loki" Peter called out again. With no response again. He began to break more concerned and started looking for Thor. To see if he might have an answer.

"Mr. Thor, what's wrong with Loki?" Peter asked upon finding Thor.

"Ah, small child he is not the happiest. Someone explained that tomorrow is what you mortals call mother's day. It made him sad at the thought."

"Mr. Thor I'm sorry that you guys lost your mom. I did too." Peter sniffled.

"It's not just the loss of our mother but-" Thor sighed.

"I don't know if I should tell you this. But you are close with Loki. He had a child. When Ragnarok struck he teleported him somewhere and has no idea where."

"What do you mean?" Peter asked very confusedly.

"When they were young, they were still learning how to control their shapeshifting. He was in the forest and shifted into a mare. He couldn't get back to his original form. Another horse violated him. Nine months later he gave birth to Sleipnir. When he was old enough Odin took him away from Loki. Claiming him as his warhorse.

It tore Loki into two when that happened. He would only see our mother Frigga, on a good day. At night his sobs would be heard through the halls. When Ragnarok struck he panicked and teleported his son away." Thor looked at Peter. Who had tears stream slowly down his face.

"That's so sad. I had no idea Loki went through something like that." Peter muffled. Until he got ahold of himself.

"Wait, I got an idea. Let's surprise Loki for mother's day. Let's try to track down his son." Peter cheered excitedly.

**(The next day)**

Loki woke up with tears streaming. They barely found the strength to get out of bed. To get some food.

  
Loki hoped no one would be there. That thought was shot down. The whole team was sitting and enjoying breakfast. He tried to wipe his tears; before someone noticed him.

In the end, he gave up and walked in. Grabbing a plate and setting some food on it. "Damn reindeer games it's about time you came out of your room." Tony chuckled and turned to face Loki.

Green eyes stared back at him full of sadness. Tears continued to stream down his face. Loki stared at Tony. Putting his plate down and made his way back to his window seal.

"Good job Tony " Steve mumbled angrily.

"How was I supposed to know?" Tony whisper yelled.

Bucky made his way over to Loki. To try and comfort him. Letting Tony and Steve argue quietly in the kitchen.

"Loki are you ok?" Bucky got no response. He sat closer and stared a Loki. He didn't even know he was there. Loki was just staring out the window. Bucky instantly recognized that broken look. He once wore it too.

He made his way back to the others. "Shut up for a minute both of you. I just tried to talk to him. He didn't even respond to me. He had a broken look on his face. I should know. I know that you guys have a troubled past with him. But Tony that comment was unnecessary." Bucky hissed at the others.

"What can we do for him. Could it be due to mother's day?" Sam asked curiously.

"Maybe, but there is not much you can do. When someone is in the state of mind he is in right now."

They all stopped their conversation. When they heard a crackle of thunder. They all turned to look outside. Peter was in his Spiderman suit. Thor stood there with what looked like an eight-legged horse.

"Damn Rogers, you sneak a pound of weed in our breakfast? Or am I seeing a giant eight-legged horse on the lawn outside," Sam said sarcastically

At that Loki snapped his head over toward Sam. Whispering 'Sleipnir', as he walked toward the kitchen window.

His knees buckled and he gripped onto the counter. With his force, there was a loud crack. Whispering 'No it can't be,' over and over.

Loki attempted to walk toward the door to get outside. But he was too weak too. Bucky noticed and slung his arm around his shoulder.

He helped Loki outside. Halfway Loki looked at his son. He was before him. His knees gave out and he fell. Sobs wreaking through his body.

"Impossible" Loki whispered. Then Bucky looked up at the horse approaching them. He got up and slowly stepped back until he reached Steve.

Loki looked up staring at his son. Dull gray eyes meeting his forest green. He reached up and caressed his son's cheek. Sleipnir laid down and leaned into his mother's embrace. Loki wrapped his arms around his child and they cried.

"Mommy!" Be horse spoke frightening everyone except Thor and Peter.

Thor and Peter approached the group. Ushering them inside. To give the two some alone time. Explaining who the horse was and Loki's story.

Loki sat with his child for some time. Caressing his dark grey almost black mane. "Son you are ok" Loki finally asked.

"Yes, mother, Thor, and the one in red found me in the forest of Alfheim."

"Oh, my sweet child I have missed you. I feared I would never see you again" Loki whispered.

"Let's go somewhere a little more private. There's a lake down some way; let's go," Loki stood up and mounted Sleipnir.

When they reached the lake they settled down. Sitting beneath a large weeping willow tree. The sight took their breath away. As they looked around. It was spring and everything was blossoming with color. It was a variation of purple, blue, green, and yellow. They looked as the leaves of the willow swam through the light breeze.

Enjoying the peace they waited many years for. It set their mind at ease, being able to take a breath and relax. Sleipnir placed his head in his mother's lap. Enjoying as Loki played with his mane.

Loki conjured up an apple for both of them. When they finish they stared out onto the lake.

"Did I ever tell you about how I learned my magic?"

"No."

"Your grandmother Frigga showed me how one day."

"Can you tell me the story? You are the best storyteller!"

"Of course my child."

**(Flashback)**

Odin forced Loki to come out and spar with the other children. Loki hesitantly took a step forward to his opponent. It was a boy who towered over him. 

  
It wasn't a surprise when he overpowered Loki. They got into position and started sparing. The other boy quickly got the upper hand. Cutting along Loki's hand, causing him to drop his sword. The boy kicked it away. Then went behind the young prince knocking him onto the ground. Pressing his knee harshly into Loki's spine.

Odin called off the other boy and gestured for Loki to come to him.

"Father I'm so-"

_Slap_

"You are a prince. It doesn't matter the size of your opponent. You should win. Why can't you be strong like your brother? All you are is weak, now get out of my sight." Odin harshly commanded.

Loki rubbed his stinging cheek. Running off to seek comfort from his mother. Frigga was sitting in the corner of her garden. When the sound of small feet was heard.

"Mommy, dad got mad and hit me." Young Loki cried out.

"Oh, Loki what happened" Frigga whisper. She knelt down and gathered him into her arms. Soothingly she rubbed circles on his back.

"Some other b-boy beat me in training, and d-dad got mad and smacked me. He s-said that I should be strong like Thor."

"No, you won't. But you shouldn't be. Loki sweetheart, you cannot fight like Thor. You are smaller in comparison. Your best tools are speed, cunning, and magic." Frigga said trying to comfort her son.

"B-but isn't magic cheating," Loki sniffles.

"In war, the cheaters win, love."

"How do you know mother?" Lok looked up at his mom with his big green eyes.

"Honey I've lived this long, I should know. I was taught how to fight. I know that even with a sword I can still win, someone twice my size. It comes down to speed and agility. It's better to outsmart your opponent. With a touch of magic."

"I want to show you something." Frigga walked into a small training room. She kept for herself. Which is rarely used anymore.

"They are trying to teach you only one way to fight. Which is mostly relied on pure strength. I want to show you something different." At that Loki narrowed his eyes. She conjured up a sword and hands it to Loki.

"What do you mean?"

"Try and hit me. It's ok, trust me." Loki nods at his mother's words.

He tries to swipe her leg. Yet the sword is yanked out of his hand. A red glow appears in the place where his mother was. Blinking to see where she had gone. Loki is being picked up. Then placed in his mother's arms. She places a soft kiss on his head.

"Wow, that was amazing mom. Please teach me how," Loki pleads.

"Of course, but you must first learn to have patience. We can start tomorrow, but for now. Let's sneak us a pasty. They should be done about now." Briggs smirked. Reaching for Loki's hand, they walk towards the kitchen.

From then on after training with his dad. Loki would run to his mother. She would teach him every spell she knew and more. Teach him how to predict their opponent's moves and use it against them. To outsmart and be able to get out of a situation if needed.

**(End of flashback)**

"Wow, grandma was amazing!"

  
"She was, I miss her deeply. I could have been there if I didn't let him mess with my mind. Mother taught me everything I know. She was the only one I considered my true family. I could have been there to stop that blade-" Loki huffs out. Tears cloud his vision.

Loki's cut off by Sleipnir nudging him with his muzzle. "Mom calms down, it was not your fault. We both know that Grandma loves you."

"She was the only one who excepted you, my son. I just miss her so." Loki smiled at Sleipnir's expression. When he stared at the sunset in awe.

The water reflecting the sky on its surface. The sky filled with a sea of colors, shining orange, purple, and red. The sun began to melt into the horizon. Watching as the last rays of the sun's light finally faded. The skyline was nearly swallowed by the deep blues and black of the night sky.

They remain sitting there as the stars burst into view, and the moon rises high above them. Reflecting on the lake giving it an almost dream-like scenery. Loki began to comb his hand through Sleipnir's mane.

Sleipnir let out a noise of content and melted into Loki's embrace. The warmth of the love that was taken from him long ago.

After some time of thinking. Loki is brought back to reality by the soft snores of Sleipnir. Feeling his own body and mind pulling him towards sleep. He pressed his lips to Sleipnir's head. Whispering, "I love you, my child. Nothing will ever take you away from me again."

After that, he finally gave in to his tiredness. His breath slowed down to a soothing rhythm against Sleipnir's mane. Loki shifted closer. Curling into his son, burying his head into his son's neck. He finally let himself drift off into a peaceful sleep.

Loki vowed to not let anyone or anything get in their way. Ever again.

_**It's mothers day and I came up with this one-shot. Honestly, this is my favorite one so far. Make sure you tell your mother figure you love them and appreciate them.** _

**_Oh and a Happy Mother's Day to my mom. Some asshole tried to rip off her back license plate last night. She discovered it this morning and was upset_**.

**_(Inspiration pic)_ **

**_Kneel~_ **

**_Subscribe and Vote_ **

**It's latter in the day and I found this.**


	19. Mermay (Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mermaid AU!  
> Ship: Hawksilver(Clint x Pietro) Mention of Scarletwidow.  
> Warning: Mention of blood  
> Summary: Clint and Natasha take a trip to Tony's private island.

_**Normal pov:** _

It was a sunny and hot day. The sky was bright blue, and there was not a cloud in sight. All there was was a light breeze, that made the weather perfect.

Clint narrowed his eyes, as his hand reached up to block the sun. Looking into the horizon of the endless sea that lays ahead of them. Mesmerized by such a lovely view.

Feeling completely rested, until an arm grasped his arm. The blonde didn't even have to turn around to know who it was.

"Are you two going to be good on a boat for a while?" Tony asked.  
Clint turned around and leaned against the railing. Looking over at Tony who wore a dark pair of sunglasses with a wide grin. 

"You know I see Natasha as a sister nothing more," Clint responded. It kind of bothered him on what Tony was trying to hint at between the two of them.

"Oh come on Clint, Natasha is beautiful how can you not-" But Tony was interrupted by Natasha who now stood beside him. Clint noticed how Tony's jaw literally dropped. Natasha stood there a black bikini top, with a matching pair of shorts.

"You better stop that sentence now before I make you regret it," Natasha said. Then turned around swaying her hips, making her way to the boat.

A few weeks ago, Tony decided that they should go on a trip. At first, they were unsure of the trip. But eventually, they agreed to a trip to one of Tony's private islands.

Tony Stark was a billionaire that they friend with. They both have been stressed with going on constant missions. They both got on the boat and we're on their way.

Sitting down and enjoy the sun. Grateful that the boat was self-driving. Giving them both the time to kick back and relax.

Everything was perfect the sky was clear. A light breeze made everything seem almost dream-like. They couldn't wait until the arrived on his private island. To finally enjoy peace and quiet.

But there was a storm coming up. Cloud was slowly covering the sky. Blocking out the sun's bright rays. Clint watched at the sudden change in the weather. It looked like it was going to be a big storm. He hoped they would reach the island before it started.

"I swear you can't rely on the weather channel anymore." Clint huffed out.

"We aren't going to the island before the storm," Natasha says to Clint. He tried not to show he was worried but his walls were breaking.

"I know I -" Clint stopped. Something in the corner of his eye caught. Something in the water, but he wasn't sure. He turned around and tried to make it out.

Its built resembled one of a man. It seemed to come closer. ' _How is there someone going to be swimming in the middle of the ocean?'_

Leaning over they both tried to get a better look at it. But the weather wasn't helping. It just made it harder to see as it started to rain. They watched as it swam toward them.

"What the fuck is that, "Clint asked. There was the sight of a dark gray fin behind what looked like it before it disappeared.

Before they could get a better look at it there was a wave and then it disappeared. Natasha looked at her friend with knitted eyebrows.

Then...there was singing. They looked ahead, but there was no one. Not in the sight only the stormy sea. As the waves began to get higher and higher as the rain poured.

"Do you hear that, too?" Clint asked worriedly.

"Yes," Natasha replied.

As they tried to make out what was the source of the singing. The singing was weird... It was like nothing ever heard before. It felt enchanting, even hypnotizing.

They felt drawn to it. Turning towards each other, then looked back out. As they are met with the sight of glowing red eyes.

It had scales that made it look as it had horn around its face. Its scales were shiny, it looked as if it was made of metal.

*Warning: Blood ahead*

In an instant razor-sharp teeth bares into the muscle of his shoulder. As Clint was yanked into the water.

Soon the water was everywhere as the boat tipped with Natasha. As she was trying to fight off the creature on Clint.

The creature had a tight grip on her and its nails dug painfully into Natasha. As it pierced her stomach.

He looked down and saw the full body of the creature. It was long with a shark-like tail at the base. It was a silver color, the tiny scale made it look almost smooth.

The creature removed its teeth from his wound and let out a screech. Seeing a blast of red, and shine of gray.

His already blurry vision was filled with a large amount of red. It was their blood.

Screaming in pain as the last of his air ran out, Glancing one last time at the surface as his world became dark and he blacked out.

Clint blinked his eyes open, letting out a loud groan. Propping himself against a rock, and leaned back. Trying to remember what and the world happened. ' _It had to be a dream right. Mermaids don't exist.'_

Looking around Clint realized he was in a small cave. Some sand and the sun peeked some ways down. Looking to the side a trail of water that leads to the sea.

Trying to stand up, pushing himself off the rock. Only for the pain in his shoulder to surge through the upper part of his body.

His eyes instantly snapped down at his shoulder. Which was no wrapped up in a plant? Reaching down as he was about to pry the plant off. When something caught his attention.

As his gaze snapped to the lagoon. A dark shadow comes from the depth of the sea, as it broke through the surface. He watched in horror as it pulled its body from the water and dragged itself towards Clint.

He pressed further against the cave wall wishing he was dead so he wouldn't have to face the creature again. The terrifying sounds of a wet body sliding over the ground. As Clint's pulse quickened, and every muscle in his body stiffed.

SLIDE

The creature was now under the soft ray of light that peaked around where he was sitting. Then he saw... him? It was a man with short curly hair, that was silver. His eyes were blue, as they looked directly at him. His body had a light tan. 

Clint thought maybe he was another guy that had been attacked. Then it slithered closer revealing its tail. It was shorter than the creatures. Instead of shiny silver, it was gray mixed with different shades of blue. It also had a small touch of red. It was human compared to the other creature that attacked him.

The scales reflected off the light. The fins were the same colors just lighter. There were no visible gills on his neck either. As well as no scales covering the upper half of his body.

"What do you want from me?" Clint shouted as it got closer to him. It didn't respond, only stopped.

"What are you? You don't look like the other one that attacked us. Where is my friend Natasha?" Clint questioned.

Suddenly, immense pain shoots through his wound. As the creature pressed its hand into him. Clint tried his hardest not to scream.

"I need to change this." The man in front of him said, it sounded like it had an accent. Clint panted when the man removed the plant quickly.

Flinching as he pressed something into his wound. The moved his arm up and rapped the plant back around.

'So he could speak?' Clint didn't know why he was here. Why is this creature pushing mush into his wound, and wrap a plant around it? "What's your name?"Clint questioned.

"Pietro"

Clint looked at him, keeping his eyes glued to him. He never heard of that name before. "Well, my name Clint. "I want to know what happened to my friend," Clint asked warily.

"The girl she is with my sister. She took her to her own cave to care for her wounds." Clint sighed in relief over the news. Watching as Pietro grabbed what looked like a bottle of water.

"Drink your friend said you would need it." Pietro's voice echoed off the walls. Clint took the water and downed it. Then he watched as Pietro grabbed a raw fish.

Removing the bones and handing it to Clint. He opened his mouth and tasted raw fish. It didn't taste pleasant but he knew he needed the strength. Forcing himself to swallow each piece. After he felt a little better, yet he still felt tired. Eyes tailing back towards the other's tale. Watching as it shined in the sun.

"Why are you different? Why didn't you kill me?" Clint asked. Remembering as the other blood red-eye and terrifying appearance. Pietro slightly flinched at the question and huffed out.

"The other thing is called a siren. It hunts humans, then drowns them before eating them. I'm, what's known as a merman. Most of us are friendly, but usually, stay far away from humans." Pietro responded with.

Clint's gaze dropped from Pietro. He began to feel weaker. Feeling tired as his eyes started to droop down. Pressing his body against the rocky cave floor. He was scared that he would get eaten but sleep sounded great then.

Lost in thought there was singing. It was beautiful. It sounded different it wasn't hypnotizing. I wast as calm and very soothing. It was as if the sound was surging through his whole body, and made him feel at peace. He felt as a warm body pressed against his. Slightly wet and slimy, yet comforting.

Shocked that it was Pietro that was making such beautiful music. Fingers were combing through his short hair. "Sleep now" He wanted to protest. But his eyes were already closed. Soon he was drawn into sleep.

When Clint woke up, he was unsure of the amount of time he had slept for. He was still resting on Pietro, so he pushed off. Shocked that his arm wasn't in that much pain. Pietro watched as Clint bolted up. "My arm it doesn't hurt that bad, why?"

"The paste was to remove the sirens poison out of your system. As well and have the skin return to normal." It ended up taking two months for it to heal. Pietro would bring water and fish for him to eat. Clint got used to the taste of raw fish after a few days. They would spend there time talking.

"Your tail is beautiful" Clint mumbled out. Reaching For Pietro's tail stroking is. Filling its small scales. At that Pietro flushed a light pink, before turning away. "I want to show you something now that your wound is healed," Pietro said.

He gripped Clint's hand and pulled him underwater. Pietro wrapped his arms around the Clint and darted out to the sea. When he stopped a few seconds later, there was a bubble around his head.

"Wow" was all Clint could say. Looking around at the ocean. As small fish swam around. Coral of every color scattered across the ocean's bed. "It's beautiful, thank you," Clint said.

"Clint I trust you, which is very rare for merpeople to trust humans. It just happened." Pietro said. As he grabbed a purple seashell necklace.

"Thank you," Clint said quietly as he closed his eyes. Pietro placed one hand under Clint's face, pulling him closer. Leaning in between the small space. Their lips touched. It was soft and sweet. When they pulled apart they looked in each other's eye.

Until a wave of red swirled around them. Clint looked around as to what happened. "Wanda" Pietro yelled. Soon Pietro darted off to his sister. Clint swam to shore as Pietro leaped out of the air before tackling his sister. Then engulfed her in a hug.

He watched as Pietro and a girl popped out of the sea. She had brown her, her tail was red with patches of purple. With a small hint of blue. Smiling as Pietro was laughing and made his cheeks flush pink.

"Oh, a mermaid got you too." A familiar voice said behind him. Looking as Natasha was sprayed across the sand.

"Yeah he's beautiful, his name is Pietro. He is silver and blue. With a patch of red." Clint said.

"Ah, mines Wanda. She's red and pink. With a small patch of blue. I wonder why that is?" Natasha questioned.

"It's a twin thing that's why," Pietro and his sister called out.

"I swear they are going to be the death of us, " Clint muttered out.

"It will be a very hot and enjoyable one then, " Natasha said. Sending him a wink as she turned towards Wanda. 

"I don't think I would mind spending some more time on this island" Clint then laid back against the warm sand.

**Yes I know I'm kinda late for this ship, but I don't care. Anyway happy Mermay. Enjoy these pics of the avengers as mermaids I found.**

**_Please Vote and Follow!_ **

**_Kneeeeeel_ ** **_~_ **


	20. Its Not Gay If Its In A Three-Way (Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: (Steve x Bucky x Peggy)  
> Warning: Smut, and Rated R Dominate: Bucky and Peggy Submissive: Steve  
> Summary: Peggy gets tired of all the sexual tension built up between the three of them. So she decides to do something about that. Got the idea from the song above.

**3rd person pov:**

Peggy poured some scotch into glasses, then takes a swig straight from the bottle. She stares at the door, as Bucky and Steve enter. Both of them make their way to the table, that she was standing next to. They sit down onto the hard wooden chair. She gestured with her head for them to take the drink.

Steve and Bucky both took their glasses and gulped it down quickly. Peggy's glance jumped back and forth between the two men in front of her. Then she finally broke the silence they are currently enduring. "Well, I don't know how to explain this softly. Nevertheless, it's been affecting me. When its the three of us I feel a strong tension." She said. Then she took another swig from the bottle.

Both men seemed unfazed and a little confused, causing Peggy to groan. 'How clueless are these two men, seriously' Peggy thinks. She pinched the bridge of her nose, sighing in frustration.

"Well by tension I mean, sexual tension. It radiates in the room when its the three of us," She said. Looking them over to see their reactions. Steve's eyes were fixated on the ground. A dark blush made its way over his cheeks. Peggy noticed the way his breath started to pick up. Bucky sat there trying to contemplate what he just heard. Then catches on and starts to grin.

Peggy's heart was pounding, as a warm feeling spread throughout her body. 'Did I really just say that' she wondered. Yet her body had already decided, She stood between the two men. "Come on now boys, lets take this to the room shall we?" Bucky stood up and nodded towards Peggy. Steve stayed sitting between them unsure what to do.

"Well, now I have a good way of saying this. Care to join us, Steve," Bucky said with a mild tone of lust in his voice. Steve gives them an unsure look before speaking. "I have never done it before." He says stuttering in embarrassment.

"We will take care of you Steve trust us," Peggy says. Steve starts to think, but his body was already ahead of him. Giving them a brief nod. The two of them look at Steve, as they both hold out their hands. He takes their hands and is tugged up. Dragging him into the bedroom.

Once they are in the room, Peggy pushed Steve against the door. She leaned up and attacked his lips with hers. Lips molding together, moving in sync. Peggy dips her tongue in his mouth, swirling it around. Easily winning dominance. As she plunged her tongue in deeper. Peggy's firm grip on his waist was holding him still. Steve let out a small whimper when Peggy pulled away.

Sliding slender fingers through Steve's hair, and yanked his head back. Tilting her head to suck and bite his neck, claiming him as her own. Scattering her bright red lipstick across his neck. Bucky joined in licking and nibbled at him. The both of them left Steve littered with hickeys and small pink bite marks. Across his toned neck and broad chest. Steve felt their hot breath all over his neck, causing him to groan out.

Peggy pulled off as she ran her tongue along her teeth, whipping the small amount of blood she drew. She turned toward Bucky and pulled him off the other's neck. Whining as he made one last purple bruise onto Steve's neck. Bucky looked at her because of her rough action. He was met with Peggy biting her lip. She couldn't take it and pulled Bucky into a soft kiss. It quickly deepened and became more passionate. As they eagerly explored each other's mouth. Slipping their hand under the other shirt, caressing each other.

They finally pulled away from their heated make-out session and caught their breath. Peggy then turned to look at the two men before her. _'Your turn now,'_ her expression said. Arms crossed and jaw set. Steve got the hint and swallowed hard. Staring at her, his expression unreadable. Neither man made a move.

Bucky got confident and grabbed Steve's face with both hands. Crushing his lips to his. Steve was still tense, Peggy was sure she could see his muscles coiling beneath his skin. Steve shoved him away roughly, causing him to stumble back. "We c-cant if we get caught-" Steve stuttered out before Bucky looked at him.

His eyes glimmering with anger before he pinned Steve against the door. As he clashed their lips desperately. Instantly Bucky sticks his tongue in his mouth. Licking everywhere he could get his taste buds on. Carter's gaze was itching under Bucky's skin, a fuzzy, hot feeling. Hands reaching up to twine themselves with Steve's messy hair. Steve made a noise, as his hand roamed among the dip of the others back. Dominance washes over Bucky as he rocks his hips roughly against Steve's.

They both explore the feeling of the other's lips. Seeing how different it was to kiss another man compared to a woman. Women had soft and smooth lips, compared to firm and slightly chapped lips of a man's.

Peggy watched as the two men she wants, going at each other. It then struck her how they looked together. Buck's dark hair in contrast with Steve's bright blonde. The difference in height despite Bucky being tall as is. Oh how strong they both were, could easily lift her up. As her thoughts turned to how hot they looked making out. ' _Is it wrong to be so turned on seeing both men go at each other,'_ Peggy thought.

Regardless, her hand wandered over to her breast. Tracing over her nipples, hardened beneath her clothing. Peggy didn't realize that she started to peel her clothing off, piece by piece. The only thing against her skin was very damp panties.

Then she stares back at the two men. As Bucky slithers his hand down Steve's back. Traveling down, giving his right cheek a squeeze. Until the pull off each other, both out of breath. Bucky grabs the hem of Steve's shirt and pulls it over his head. Revealing Steve's smooth pale skin, and muscled chest. Then practically rips off his pants.

Bucky quickly stripped himself out of his own clothing. After he's done checking out Steve he glances back towards Peggy.

Arousal clearly showing through her dilated pupils. Peggy then made her way back toward the two of them. She stood behind Bucky, close enough for her breast to brush against his back. Tracing her slender finger along his waist. Taking in both of their figures. Staring at their muscular torso and wide shoulders.

Peggy runs her hands along both men. Hands roaming over their with arms, backs, butts, and rested her grip on Steve's thighs. The other hand came around the front. As she palmed Bucky's barely clothed cock. Staring in amazement as it switches at her touch. Peggy drew Steve's hand to replace hers, guiding it to rub over Bucky's hardened cock.

He quickly caught on, as he gently palmed him. Bucky started to tremble under his touch. Peggy went to her bed, slipping her slick panties off in the process. Sitting down and watched. Bucky gripped Steve's hip, and fingers dug into him. After a moment they lost all restraint and practically tore off each other boxers. Peggy gasped as she let one finger slip into her slick folds.

Aroused beyond reason at the very hot scene that is playing out in front of her. Reaching down with her other hand, circled her fingertip over he clit. At the same time, Bucky moved his hand up Steve's hard length. Then slowly started to stroke his hard member up in down. Peggy dipped another finger in, and let out a cry when she curled her fingers. Letting out a shakily moan as she pressed against that bundle of nerves.

Both of them getting each other off, both impressive members thick and erect. Peggy finally reached her limit and pulled her slick fingers out. "Boys don't forget about me~" she whispered seductively. Drawling the attention of both men. They get the hint and make their way over to the bed where Peggy lays.

"Rubber," Bucky questioned, as he made his way towards her. Peggy nods and points to the drawer. Bucky rummages through its contents until he finds a rubber, and a small bottle of Vaseline. Throwing the rubber at Steve, and maintains his grip on the vaseline.

Making his way over to Peggy. Bucky dipped two slick fingers into her wet folds, drawing a long moan out of Peggy. She wiggled around trying to get his fingers deeper. Tilting her hips to give him better access. Making his way up to four fingers, and curling two of them in the right spot making her moan out.

"Pl-please more~" she moaned followed out by small whines. He pulls out his wet fingers and whips off her slick onto the bed. He turns back to see that Steve is in a daze. "Steve come here real quick" Steve abides and crawls over to Bucky. As he opens the jar and slicking up his covered member. "Now go get her," Bucky mumbles as Steves makes his way to Peggy.

"I-I have never done this before, j-just to warn you." Steve stutters out. He grabs his member and allies himself with her hole. Peggy's face scrunches up, as Steve slid in a few inches. Leaving her panting and practically shivering. At the slight burn of penetration, and the intensity of them connecting.

Steve watched as his member disappeared within her tight walls inch by inch. Until he's buried deep inside of her. Thrusting torturously slow. Slow enough that Bucky could trace his wet finger over his tight pink hole.

Slicking up his fingers he slid his finger slowly. Peggy watched as she saw pleasure flash across Steve's eyes. Steve shivered at the unfamiliar sensation, yet out the same time he moaned out. Peggy looks over Steves brood shoulders and her eyes are met with Bucky's clouded with lust.

Steve resumed his thrust, and she squeezed her walls around him. As he thrusted in, again and again. "Mm yes~" Peggy moaned out. Bucky pushed another slicked up finger into Steve working him open. Then a thought occurred to her _'Steve was fucking her at the same time he was fucking himself on Bucky's fingers.'_ That thought drew out a long moan.

Bucky works Steve up to four fingers, the withdrew them from his hole and slicks himself up. He places his hand on the other male's waist indicating for him to stop. Steve abides and braces himself for Bucky to enter him. Steve quivered as he felt Bucky between his ass. Steve bit his lip, feeling the head of Bucky's cock push into him. Slowly, Bucky pushed more inside him. Grunting at the pressure around his cock. Steve moaned in pleasure, as he fisted the sheets.

"D-Deeper.," Steve groaned out. Bucky smirked, followed his request, and eased his member deeper into him. As a dragged, a long moan to slip from Steve's mouth. He sits there for a few minutes so he can give Steve some time to adjust. He then slowly pulled almost all the way out of him and pushed back in. Until he increasing his thrust speed.

"Fuck Steve you're so tight.." Bucky moaned out. At the feeling of his dick being confined in Steve's tight walls. After he got over the initial shock of being penetrated Steve's thoughts return back to Peggy. He grabbed her waist for better support, rocking his hips back and forth. Slamming into her, and rocking back into Bucky's harsh thrusts. Slapping skin echoed in the rooms Steve thrust at a quicker pace, causing them to moan in pleasure.

"Ahh~ Bucky...Peggy ohh~" Steve's moaned out. As the pleasure was better than he ever imagined. Being filled by both sides, The feeling of Bucky buried deep within him. As well as how good Peggy felt around his twitching cock. Bucky started to move faster, causing the other two to moan.

"Ahh shit.. Fuck Steve your dong great. Oh god~" Peggy groaned out followed by whimper after whimper. Peggy had tears streaming down her face. Each of Bucky's thrust rocked Steve deeper within her walls. Her breast slightly bouncing with the movements she made.

"Aah ~ Right There Steve" she threw her head back against the bed, yelling out incoherent words. Her stomach had a knotting feeling. Nearly choking on her own saliva. When she felt herself coming close. She loved the angle, the feeling of him hitting that mysterious place that made it so intense. Sending her body into a series of intense trembles.

Bucky smirked as Peggy was crying out. As Steve brutally pounded into her. Now it was his turn to have Steve become a moaning mess as well. As he started to thrust into different directions. To hit some spot that will have Steve begging him to cum.

He thought that he just might give up until Steve squeaked out a high pitched moan. Bucky adjusted to get a better angle to hit his prostate every time. Steve became a moaning mess, as he cried out in ecstasy. As he positioned himself to hit that spot with each of his thrusts.

"Oh! Yes, fuck I'm s-so close!" Steve moaned. It wasn't a surprise that he was the one to let go first. Steve was taking it from Bucky, and giving it to Peggy.

"Just hold on a little longer doll, I'm almost their too~" Bucky moaned out. As he started to snap his hips at a faster pace.

"St-Steve touch m-me please." Peggy cried out as she got closer to her orgasm. Steve looked down at her not really sure what to do. Peggy got the hint and grabbed his hand. Guiding it to her pleasure point. He began to work on her clit and tried to figure out how she liked it. Which were small tight circles. His wet fingers gliding with ease. It made her buck up her hips. As all the pleasure was building up in her.

"Mm, I bet you are enjoying yourself, Steve. How does it fell to be inside of Peggy? To be able to touch such a beautiful woman. Or how you are easily taking it from me? How tight you feel around me. I bet Peggy is tight around yourself. I know you are both loving this much pleasure." Bucky purred out. The other two really enjoyed his dirty talking. The two both moaned out ' _Bucky_ '

"I Can't hold it. I am going to cum~" Steve called out as he came. His breath caught in his throat, as he chocked back his cries. He bit his lip to cry to contain his voice but it didn't work. Letting out high pitched moans. His body twitching from the aftershock of his climax.

"I-I Steve." Carter came a few moments later with a loud cry. Her legs started shaking violently. Her cunt spasming around Steve's length. They watched as her back arched, and she shivered. Tears falling as she rides out her orgasm. When she got too sensitive to touch, she whimpered. Steve got the hint and moved his hand away.

Pulling herself away from him. As she watched as Bucky kept pounding into Steve. Smirking as Bucky had Steve moaning under him.

Bucky groaned as he felt Steve hole start to clench. Bucky is close to finishing too. He grips Steve hard enough to make a bruise as he pounds into his hole."Oh, Fuck" Bucky groaned, as he slammed hard into Steve's tightening hole. "Oh fuck, I'm gonna cum. S-Should I pu-?" Bucky tries to ask.

"Inside" Steve pants, moving against Bucky's messy thrust. Bucky felt his own climax twisting up, knotting in his the pit of his stomach. Bucky came with a hoarse shout, which was cut off by him bitting on the back of Steve's neck. Grunting as he released his sticky fluid deep inside Steve.

Steve whimpered and gripped the sheet when he felt Bucky's warmness inside him. James' thrust became slower and slower. They stayed silent for a moment, the only thing that was heard was their heavy breathing. He slides out his member. As his seed dripped down Steve's thigh from his gaping hole.

"Wow, that was just wow," Peggy chuckles. She was a mess, makeup smudged by sweat and tears, and hair all wild. Bucky admired the mess they created along the bed. His arm snaked around Steve's body and removed his seed filled rubber.

"Well, I guess we just made things awkward we can leave if you-" Steve say huffs out sadly. Yet Peggy's hand on his arm make him stop.

"No, stay," Peggy whispered quietly. Just like that he's wedged between Bucky and Peggy in bed. The brunettes wrapped their arms around him. He sighed and snuggled with the two. Falling into a deep slumber.

_**Oof I found this ship on the internet. Then I thought why not write about it. Then I found the song above and went with it as well. I hope you enjoyed it. Polygamy is when someone has multiple partners, and/or spouses. If there are any mistakes let me know. I hope you enjoyed it!** _

**_Kneel~_ **

**_Please vote and follow!_ **


	21. Pride (Short 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ships: Ironstrange and Spideypool. Warning: Homophobia  
> Summary: Some people are mean. Tony does something about it.

_**3rd person pov:** _

  
Tony walked into Peter's lab. Looking at multiple screens of ideas the kids have. When he heard a small sob. When he found the source, his heart nearly broke in two. There was Peter curled up on the ground, crying.

"Peter," Tony said in a low tone. Peter's eyes snapped up at his voice. As he tried to whip the tears running down his cheeks. Tony slowly made his way over and hugged the crying teenager. "What's wrong Pete?" Tony said softly.

"I-I made my suit the c-colors of the bisexual f-flag. I a-also wore a t-trans flag wrapped around my shoulders. I was swinging around. I had to stop the Anti- LGBT rally f-from hurting others. T-then they said such hurtful things I-" Peter sobbed out. As he buried his head into Tony's shoulder. Once he calmed down, Tony's shirt was damp.

"Its ok kid, let's get out of here and eat. You must be starving." Tony said. Yet in his mind, he was thinking of something he can do to retaliate. 

Later on, he went to his boyfriend Stephen to tell him about what happened to their son. "I swear I'm going to kill every single one of those assholes that made Peter cry. He was with his pride decorations on. They made him cry. Peter was crying. We ate, and he went to Wade's. Those homophobes don't know what's coming to them." Tony growled out.

"Tony killing won't solve the problem. I want you to think of a non-violent way to make them pay. Shit, I have to go, Wong is calling for me." Stephen then sighed as he teleported away. Tony sat down as he considers his boyfriend's words. Then an idea popped into his head.

"Happy we are going for a drive." Tony then ushered him into a car. Once they were near the rally is when he activated his vine account. From the passenger seat of the car, he started shouting.

"I love sucking dick," Over and over as they drive by twice.

(1 week later)

_"In today's news Anthony Stark, well-known philanthropist, the CEO of Stark industries. As well as his alter ego Iron man, is under fire today. After he posted a video that became viral on his vine account. The short footage showed how Stark is in the passenger seat f a car. As they drive by an Anti-LGBT rally. As he repeatedly shouted, "I love sucking ( male genitalia) out of the window."_

  
_"Across America, it becomes the latest meme. At the really teens are driving by saying 'This is for Tony Stark. I love sucking (male genitalia)' The meme keeps escalating as people find ways to censor the last part. What's the most popular way you may ask. The sound of_ _repulsers_ _' firing up. This has been fueling the anger of these homophobes."_

(Week 2)

_"In today's news the Iron man case is back up. Another post has come about when a woman is trying to hit him with a sign. His response, he blew pink confetti into her face. With people fueled by anger, they have decided to sue Tony Stark. Claiming that he is posing the minds of our youth. Today we are turning to the live footage of the decision of the court recording this case."_

**_*Tonys_ ** **_lawyers_ ** **_finish tearing the homophobes to threads. They should know better than to try suing Tony Stark.*_ **

Tony walks into the court's last day. Wearing a bisexual suit. With some rainbow shades. His shoes leaving a trail of glitter. Alongside him, is his best friend Rhodney. Dressed in his military uniform covered head to toe with glitter. As he stands alongside Tony, silently wishing for death.

 _"The courts have come to a verdict on the Case of Stark vs The People. It has come to the decision that Tony is not guilty. As well as his counter sue for harassment. The following of $500,00 is due."_ The judge finishes.

Tony has a huge smile on his face. As he begins to walk out of the courtroom a portal glows. Stephen walks out, with Levi rainbow-colored. "Nice one babe, " Stephen chuckles out and brings Tony into a passionate kiss.

The courtroom is filled with cheers and wolf whistles. Walking out hand in hand out of the building. Once they are out the get bombarded with newscasters.

"Mr, Stark what started this is the first place." A woman asked. As if on cue spiderman swing around and landed on the courthouse. Deadpool got off his boyfriend back, to look at the crowd below. A pansexual flag wrapped around his shoulders. Peter was in his pride gear as well.

Tony turned and pointed towards the two. "That is the reason right there. Spiderman was treated badly by these people. They needed to learn how to respect the community. That's all I have to say" Tony motioned the two down. Stephen opened up a portal and they stepped through. Into the Avengers compound. 

"Thank you, dad." Peter cried out and hugged Tony. When they pulled away the went toward the kitchen. Wade brought a congratulations cake that had each of their flags. As well as Peter's favorite flavors of ice cream. They spent the rest of the day watching the Alien movies.

_**I wanted to do a one-shot for pride** _ _**month** _ _**. I know that the parade is not happening. But show the love and support anyway. I know it's hard sometimes but be proud of who you are. Sorry it was so short I saw a post and I couldn't find it. But it was based on a** _ _**headcanon** _ _**, that I can't find to show.** _

_**They may be coming out, but I'm staying in the pantry.** _

_**Please vote and follow** _

_**Kneel~** _


	22. Pride (Short 2)

Ship: None  
Warning: **!!Trigger!!** Consent  
Summary: How Thor discovered Loki was Genderfluid.

_**3rd person pov:** _

  
Loki was sitting at the far end of the castle. Reading a book of complex spells she wants to try out. Currently in their female form. Wearing a slick black dress, with hints of green. With a gold bracelet with a matching necklace.

Suddenly she was slammed against the wall. A tall man with armor pressed her firmly against the wall. Fondling a breast in one hand while the other traveled down.

"You bloody fool release your filthy hands. Or I shall remove them personally." Loki hissed at the man. Snickering he ignores Loki and continued.

Loki's magic dances around her palm. As a heated rope developed. Smirking Loki wraps the burning rope around the man's wrist burning through his metal armor. Screaming out in antagonizing pain.

Until his hands were completely gone. His scream echos through the halls. Soon a dagger forms in Loki's hands. Jumping up on him, making him fall back. As she angrily stabbed him in across the chest.

When Loki got over the shock, they shifted back into their male form. Staring at their blood painted hands. Thor heard the screams and darted to its source. When he came to the screen, he was horrified.

"Loki, there is a dead man in front of you!"

"Oh hey how did he get there?"

"LOOOOOKI WHAT DID YOU DO!"

"Alright well I was over there"

"Okay?"

"Reading a book"

"Go on"

"And uh this guy walked up to me."

"Okay"

"He fondled my breast while the other hand moved down."

"Yes"

"And I........I stabbed him 37 times in the chest."

"LOOOOOKI that kills people."

"Well that's what he deserved"

"I guess I can't argue with that Loki"

"Wait Loki what happened to his hands?"

"What's that"

"His hands, why are they missing?"

"He touched my breast."

"Wait, breast?"

"Thor I'm genderfluid."

"Okay but you still have a man's body."

"You're right. We should probably bury this dead guy instead of talking about gender." Loki said sarcastically.

Thor let out a soft sigh. "I'll get the shovels."

"So we are going to bury him in my garden"

Thor was taken back by that answer. "Why your garden?"

"It helps my roses bloom"

Thor didn't know what to say about that, so he stood silent. The rest of the time was spent digging a hole in the garden. Dumping him in and Loki planted a rose bush on top.

"So your Genderfluid. Care to enlighten me on what that means."

"Well, my gender changes over time. Or in different situations. That would be the simplest terms I could explain that in"

With that Thor wouldn't question when Loki would take another form. It was Loki's idea to give Thor a bracelet that each color represented what pronouns to use at the moment.

 **_Aaaah_ ** **_so many references. A_ ** **_headcanon_ ** **_, and Llamas with hats. As well as a small reference to a George Lopez episode._ **

_**Little one-shot if Loki being genderfluid. Wanted on where Loki was being a badass.** _


	23. Fathers day!

_(The first time Peter called Tony dad.)_

Peter and Tony were working on improving their suits. It was already one in the morning when Tony turned toward Peter. "How are you doing over there Pete? You've been quite... Kid?" He turned and watch in awe of how Peter was passed out.

"Oh. Looks like we went a few hours past you curfew" Tony mumbled to himself.

"Hey, Wake Up Spiderman," Tony called out. Causing Peter to quickly snap up from his workbench. "WHATIZIT, I'M AWAKE. Is it a mission?" Peter said. Tony places his hand on Peter's back. To help him calm down.

"Relax it's home time." Peter handed him the papers he finished. Then rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"Oh, right. Well I've finished with this anyways." Peter yawned out. Tony gave him a questioning look. "All of it?"

"Yep"

"Good job, " Tony then smiled and trapped his phone.

"Meet happy out in the front. He'll drive you home."

"Oh cool, thanks, Dad, " Tony then automatically said "bye son." Once Peter realized he called Tony dad in his sleepy state. So he quickly slammed the door shut. Tony stood frozen at the word. Yet he smiled and went to pick up some work. So he could meet Strange. When Peter walked out of the lab Peter freaked. "Um, Friday?"

"Yes Peter"

"Can you tell me that I didn't call Mr.Stark 'dad' just now?"

"I can confirm that you 100% did say it."

"Friday!! PLEASE!! Delete all footage from the past 5 minutes" Peter yelled out.

"You do not have authority to that Peter."

"Nooooooooo" Peter sighed out.

"Besides- Tony has already saved the footage to his personal files."

"He...What? REALLY" Peter beamed out.

"Of course! Tony keeps a record of all your best moments. Its the: Put it on the fridge protocol."

"He seems quite fond of your work!"

Peter peered inside the lab. "Huh, cool" The rest of the night Peter wore a smile on his face.

When Peter left Tony went running to Stephen. "Babe, guess what! Peter called me dad today, " he called out.

Stephen chuckled at Tony's excitement. "I told you he saw you as a father figure."

( _The first time Peter called Stephen dad.)_

Stephen and Tony were sitting in the kitchen. Sipping some warm coffee and talking about little things. Stephen watched as Peter walks out of his room. Grabbing his work and stuffing it in his bag.

"I'm going to Neds for the night," Peter called out. Stephen looked outside at the chilly night. Peter ran out of the door. Only for him to run through a portal back into the kitchen.

"No you are not going outside in that young man," Stephen scolded. Opening a portal and dropping a sweater into Peter's arms.

"It is cold outside, so you are going to wear a sweater to keep warm." Peter started putting on the sweater.

"Fine Dad, now I'm going to do some work with Ned," Peter said.

Stephen stood frozen from what Peter said. Tony placed his hand on his boyfriend's shoulder. Stephen turned around and engulfed Tony in a hug. "Tony he called me dad" Stephen cheered out.

_(Fathers Day)_

They both felt touches that Peter considered them his father figures. Yet stood in shook when Father day arrived. When the pair walked out of their room the sight may have made them tear up.

Peter was sitting at the table with a big breakfast made. When they are down Tony had a cup of coffee. While Stephen had tea. When they both reached down they looked at the new mug.

Tonys said Iron dad with Stephen matching mug. With Magic dad on it. Shyly Peter turned to them "Happy Fathers Day"

They both jumped up and wrapped their arms around him. "Thanks, son," Stephen said. Tony nodded along with Stephen. That was the day the Supreme family was formed.

_**Short little fathers day** _ _**one-shot** _ _**.Based on the photos below.** _


	24. Irondad (Short)

Tony: "Good work out there today Spiderman."

Peter: " Thanks, dad!"

Peter: • • • •

Peter: "Why is everyone staring at me?"

Natasha: You just called Tony 'dad.' You said 'thanks, dad.'

Peter: " What no I didn't. I said thanks, man.

Tony " Do you see me as a father figure, Peter."

PETER " WHAT! No! If anything I see you as a bother figure, because you are always bothering me."

Steve: "Hey, show your father some respect."

Peter: "I didn't call him dad!"

Tony: "It's ok I believe you-"

Peter: "Thank you"

Tony "-son. Want to talk about it later over a game of catch."

Peter: " I'd like that."

Later on, the news went viral when Spiderman and Iron man was swinging all over New York. Playing the most intense game of catch.

**_Another short father day one shot. I promise next_ ** **_month's_ ** **_updates are not a short one like this month._ **

  
**_Please follow and vote._ **

**_Kneel_** ~


	25. Happy Birthday Steve (Fluff)

Ship: Stucky (Steve x Bucky)  
Rating: Fluff  
Summary: It's the 4th of July. So that means it's Steves birthday. We Bucky has a special gift in store.

**_3rd person pov:_ **

Tony being Tony threw an expensive party for Steve. Getting the cake, and decorating the place with streamers. Buying a bunch of food and a karaoke machine. It was the day Steve turned 102. So Tony invited most of the avengers.

T'Challa and Loki were the only ones who knew that James was going to propose to Steve.

Loki knew because a week ago. He asked if Loki could make the band. They toyed around a while with the design. The end result was beautiful. The gold was from Asgard. With a dark blue diamond embedded in the center. Written on the inside were the words 'Till the end of the line.' T'Challa only knew because he caught Bucky staring at it.

Bucky decided that he was going to propose to Steve as a birthday gift. That is if he could get over the anxiety that's eating at him.

Tony went and got a cake with 102 candles. They all sang Cap happy birthday. "I don't know if you could blow out all those candles, old man. Don't want you to lose your breath." Tony said sarcastically.

Causing some of them to chuckle. Eating the cake was calm for the most part. If Bucky didn't fling some cake in Sam's face When everyone was finished they got ready for presents.

Natasha gave him life alert as a joke. Sam gave him a Captain America onesie. Clint giggles as he gave Steve a #1 Mom cup. The funniest was red white and blue condoms. Courtesy of course from Loki.

But Loki knew they needed a laugh before things got serious. Smirking as Loki knew he helped make something, that would make this birthday, Steve's best.

Bucky fidgeted in the corner as Steve was given gifts. His palms were sweaty as he fidgeted with the velvet box in his hand. Once he composed himself enough. He made his way towards Steve. Nodding at Loki letting him know it was time. He smirked and turned on the recording.

"Well, doll I guess it's my turn." Bucky smiled before he got down on one knee, and pulled a small velvet box. Steve gasped knowing what was happening. Then the room fell silent.

"You are my best friend and the love of my life. We met I saw a small boy getting beat up on the playground. I patched you up and we became best friends. We got together one night when I got drunk. That gave me the courage to declare my love for you. You admitted that you felt the same. I picked you up bridal style and we went to sleep. When I woke up, I knew that I always want to wake up like that."

That got a few 'Awes' out of Wanda and Tony.

"It broke my heart when I had to leave you, because of the war. Then my stubborn punk went and got experimented on, and joined me. Fighting together, side by side. Until I fell off the train. I thought for sure I was going to die right there. My last thought was ' I'm glad it was me and not you.' Then Hydra found me, they ruined my life." That got a few tears out of everyone.

"Yet you pulled me away, helped me put the pieces of my mind back together. We fought 117 countries for our love. Then in the haze, I remembered my love for you. It was still there. It had always been there. I love you, Steve. You are my world. I have been with you through literally thick and thin."

That drew some laughs.

"Your mom knew that one day I would be doing this. So She gave me her b-blessing. I remember how accepting she was. Especially when she walked in on us." Bucky said choking on tears at the thought of Sarah Rogers.

"I want to spend the rest of my life by your side. Steve Grant Roger, will you be with me till the end of the line."

There was a pause, as the room was silent. Bucky felt his heart begin to sink. Until Steve looked down at Bucky with tears streaming down his face. Steve reached down and yanking Bucky to his feet. Pressing a hard kiss on him. "Of course I will marry you!" Bucky slipped the ring on Steve's ring finger.

Then Sam walks in. "What did I miss," He asked.

"Cap is getting married,' Natasha said happily.

"To America or Bucky?" Sam questioned. Bucky turned and gave Sam a dirty look. He raised his hands in surrender and walked off to get more cake. The avengers crowded around congratulating the two of them.

With that, the avenger began to cheer for the couple. T'Challa and Tony agreed to go halfers for their wedding.

(At the edge of the room)

Clint handing Bruce $500 out of his wallet. Bruce bet Bucky would propose. Clint thought the opposite.

(Extra)

[Halfway around the world]

Luis: Why wouldn't Cap want us at his birthday party.

Scott: Because he thinks we're going to embarrass him.

Scott: Which, frankly is insulting! *Stands up dramatically*

Scott: Aw man, all my orange soda spilled out of my cereal.

_**Sorry for the late update. Went to Yellowstone National Park. It was so much fun. But there wasn't an internet. I had to go 60 miles to get it. I hope you enjoyed it.** _

_**Kneel~** _


	26. Claim Bite (Smut)

Ship: Stucky (Steve x Bucky)   
Au: Omegaverse  
Warning: Smut  
(Omega Steve!) (Alpha Bucky!)  
Summary: Steve goes into heat and Bucky remembers the past.

_**This is shit sorry** _

_**3rd person pov** _

Steve woke up in pain and drenched in sweat. He felt weird, more than weird, more like aroused. He swallowed hard realizing he was in heat. His erection arching against his pants and his clothes tight against is skin.

Slick dripped out of his hole, staining his pants. He didn't know what was messier the slick or the sweat. Quickly he was undoing the string to his sweat and was yanking them off. Slick dripping out of his entrance, and leaked onto the carpet. Rocking against the bed gave little friction. The omega stayed rocking back and forth in his sweat covered sheets.

Steve whimpered to himself wishing that his alpha would take care of him. Just like he did for his first heat and all the ones after that. Then he realized that he will probably have to suffer a few days by himself. A few tears left his eyes at that thought. Letting out the words "Bucky" as he continued to roll around in bed.

Bucky was sitting down with the rest of the Avengers. Who was currently attempting lunch. When he felt as if someone was calling for him. So he looked around the room.

The rest of the team were bickering about what to make for lunch. Suddenly he felt like there was a little tug at his heart. It felt like something was missing. Bucky quickly scanned the room, catching everybody's scent.

Until he realized who wasn't there, Steve. He thought it was weird. Steve hasn't been seen all morning. He usually was awake by now. Getting Bucky up for a run, and eat breakfast after. 'I wonder if Nat knows what he's doing.' Bucky wonders. As he mentions for her to come over.

"Do you know where Steve is at? I haven't seen him all morning." She thinks for a moment and shakes her head no.

"Mr. Bucky, maybe he's in his room sleeping in" Peter chimes in from his spot on the couch. Bucky looks at the small omega and smiles.

"Maybe, I'm going to go check on him anyways. See you guy later." Bucky said.

So he got up and started to make his way over to Steve's room. As he got closer his nose caught a scent. Bucky's eyes fluttered, as inhaled the scent more deeply. The scent was a very sweet omega. Who is currently in heat.

As he got closer to Steve's room the thicker the smell got. To him, it smelt so familiar, yet so distant.

When he stands in front of Steve's room it hits. As memories begin to flood in. Flashes of small Steve laying in bed, sweating, and whimpering. Flashes of him helping him through his heats. Of them being together, cuddling on the couch. Kissing when no one was around.

Once they finished flooding in. He was left in tears. Bucky knocked lightly so he wouldn't scare him. "Steve"

There was shuffling behind the door. "Yeah," Steve stuttered out behind the door.

"I-I remember, I know why you are so attached to me. You are my omega, I took care of you. I love you." Bucky rushed out.

"A-Alpha," Steve said out with a sob.

"Steve let me in"

"Bucky" Steve whimpered out. Wrapping the sheet around his middle. Stumbling to unlock the door and let his alpha in.

"Oh, Steve my little omega. What was your plan? Ride your heart out all by yourself." Bucky says with a sad smile.

"Bucky you don't have to-" Steve starts to but was quickly cut off.

"Have to? You are my omega I have always taken care of you when I could. Steve, I love you there isn't a problem with me helping you out." Bucky says with a grin

"Don't they got some pills you take to help out with omegas heats," Bucky questions.

"Yeah, they do this was kind of... unexpected."

Bucky sighed and inhaled Steve's sweet vanilla scent that was lingering around Steve. He looks at Steve's expression. Then it clicked in his mind. The only thing that can change an omegas cycle was their alpha.

"Bucky... it hurts," Steve said. Bouncing his knee trying to distract himself. He finds himself inching closer to his alpha. Bucky frowns knowing that his omega was in pain.

Bucky pulled Steve closer to him. Lunging for Steve's lips. Steve kisses him back, letting his lust take him over. Steves fingers tangled in Bucky's hair, as the two stumbled back towards the bed.

Bucky pushes the other male until they reach the bed. Steve's knees buckle causing him to fall onto the bed.

They break the kiss when it becomes more intense, causing them to pant for air. Looking into the other's eyes, dilated with lust. Bucky breaks eye contact looking down at the covers that Steve used to cover himself, erection poking out. With a tug, the covers are off. Leaving Steve completely nude.

Bucky took a moment to admire his omegas built body. How it was flushed, and the look of submission drove him crazy. "Can you please... I need-" Steve is interrupted with a brief kiss.

"Alpha" Steve whines, as Bucky crawled into bed. Steve looked down and spread his legs apart revealing his hole. Letting out a shaky breath when the smell of arousal punched through the air.

Bucky gasped at the amount of slick that was coming out of him. In a second Steve was flipped and on his hands and knees. Bringing Steve closer he carefully inserted a finger inside the other's self-lubricated entrance.

Steve moaned. Feeling the finger-twisting and turning. Bucky nudges Steve's legs to open more. Then slide a second finger in tortuously slow. Watching Steves aroused expression. Steve whines and rocks his hips back. Breathing hard as Bucky rubs his fingers inside of him.

Sinking a thirds finger and tries to press all three into that spot that makes the other cry out. "B-Bucky" Diving his finger in again and again. His slick coats Bucky fingers. Four fingers are now working him open. Steve whines and mewls.

"Alpha please I want you so bad. I need y-you, love you. I need you to br-breed me."Steve rambled out, whining and mewling. Bucky shushes him

"I got you my little omega." Bucky gently removes his fingers. He pushes himself up and starts to remove his clothes. Then he instantly returns back to his lover.

Fitting himself between Steve's legs. Positioning his length, before pushing in his lubed tip.

Steve couldn't help but whine and mewl as his alpha began to push himself in, inch by inch. Until he was completely pressed against his omegas ass. Letting out a sexual growl as he began to move slowly. Pulling out some inches and slammed in.

"Mmm A-Alpha yes!" Steve moaned out. Bucky grips the other's hips and secures himself. As Bucky's movement got rougher. The quenching of slick and skin slapping skin echoed throughout the room.

The scent of arousal mixing with each other. "So beautiful omega. All flushed against the bed. As I fill you up. You should see yourself absolutely breathtaking," Bucky purs out, causing his omega to shutter. The bed frame hit the wall with a harsh thrust from Bucky.

"Ah! R-Right there!" Steve shouted as he buried his face into the mattress. His voice getting louder and higher pitched as Bucky's harsh thrusts. Steves icy blue eyes glossy with tears. As Bucky continuously abused his prostate.

"B-Bucky! Claim me. Make me yours!" Steve cried out. Sounding so desperate it made Bucky let out a deep growl.

"Are you positive you want this again?" Bucky growls out between thrusts. 

"Yes, Yes please Alpha~" Steve mewls.

Bucky hitches Steve up, pressing against him. Running his nose through his hairline. Inhaling his sweet omega scent.

Putting pressure on his neck, sucking on it hard. "Ahhhhh~," Steve groans out.

Bucky groans out as his teeth grow out. "Ready, " He purs into the others ear, Steve just nods. Bucky fastened his teeth over the sweet section on his kneck. With that Bucky bites down hard and fast on the delicate bonding gland on Steve's neck.

Steve nipped sharply around the inside of Bucky's wrist. Moaning out at the sensation that felt foreign, yet so familiar. As their souls danced and became one. When his mouth filled with blood he pulled away and licked the mark on Steve's neck.

Once Steves finished he falls once again on his stomach. Bucky continued to pound his wailing lover into the mattress. Steve felt a tight knot in his stomach signaling he was close. "Please Knot me!" Steve cried in pleasure.

He gripped the sheets hard. Knuckles turning white, and the sheets began to rip.

"Soo close," Steve moaned out. Bucky pounded into the other ready to hit his peak. As he thrust deep into Steve. "Mm so tight my little omega, want me to cum? Fill you up with my pups? Want my knot to stretch you out. Your hole is so needy you're going try and milk my knot, arent you?" Bucky grunts out.

His already large member increased in size. Knotting him, filling Steve to the brim with his seed. As they became locked into place.

Steve sobbed out, he hasn't felt so full, for such a long time. The combination of the alphas knot and claiming was too much for Steve.

"A-Alpha so b-big, I'm g-going," Steve gasped as tears streamed out of his eyes. With a scream, his cum paints itself across the sheets.

Bucky nuzzled Steve's ear saying "You did so good my little omega. I am so proud to have you as my own. You are my omega and I Will Always Love You. Bucky knew they would be locked together so they laid on their sides. With Steve in front of him.

"You know my heat lasts a few days. Luckily for us, we can catch up on the time you missed." Steve said.

"Never again will you have to suffer through heat alone." Bucky's arms wrap itself around Steve's stomach, rubbing it up and down.

**_(Bonus)_ **

The two were basking in the relaxing silence. Until there were a crash and a loud thud. "Damn branch" Peter huffed out. Then he looked at his surroundings.

Then a horrified blood-curling scream pierced through the air. With all the hormones in the room and the pure shook, Peter received. Lead him to faint on the ground.

"Shit Bucky," Steve called out. Not being able to help, with him being attached to Bucky. When they couldn't think it could get any worse, It did.

Crashing through the door was Stark, in his suit. As well as most of the team was there in their gear as well.

_**(A few seconds ago)** _

Tony was sitting lounging around with the others. Waiting for Peter to come back. Who was practicing swinging around the trees outside the compound? Then a blood-curdling scream came for down the hall.

"PETER," Tony screamed. Clicking the button for his suit to form. Rushing down the hall not caring what room he was going to barge into.

Slamming the door open, hand pointing towards any danger. Tony blinked for a moment as he tried to figure out what in the ever-loving fuck he is looking at.

Staring at a very naked Steve and Bucky. Who is now attached to each other? The rest of the team finally got to the room.

Bucky was giving them a look that could literally kill. Filling the room with the scent of a protective and very pissed off alpha. Letting out a warning growl not to enter the room. The others just stared at them confused.

"Fuck I can't walk in there it smells like angry alpha." Tony groaned at the smell. Before backing up.

"A beta needs to go grab Peter before Barns tears every alpha to shreds. Or freak out an omega." Natasha signed out. As she shooed everyone out of the room. Letting Scott who was a beta go grab poor Peter off of the ground.

With the words 'nice' to Bucky before he hauled Peter in his arms. Walking out of the room before shutting the door.

Once they did Barnes angry alpha scent died down to a protective alpha. Bucky stared down at his omega that was flushed as darker than a tomato.

_**(Bonus 2)** _

"Fucking shit poor Peter. He is too young to see that type of shit. Come on Peter wake up." Tony called out.

Clint already sick of everybody's shit walked out of the door. Grabbing the hose and walked back in. Spraying Tony and Peter with a good amount of water. Causing Peter to stir up.

"What the hell, Steve, and Bucky. I can't, no, just no. I am to shooketh to deal with this. Nooooo." Peter shouted.

"Oh thank god you are alive," Tony huffed out in relief.

"Drama queen," Scoot then grabbed Clint by his arm. Walking out to get themselves into trouble.

"I am never going to be able to unsee that." A traumatized Bruce mumbled out.

_**I don't care if this is good or not. I'm tired depressed and feel like shit. I'm sorry I updated late though. I lost sense of time and space. Basically reality in general.** _

_Anyway_

**_I'm starting another book. It going to be published it's called Marvel Shorts. Please, please check it out._ **

_**Please vote and subscribe.** _

_**Kneel~** _


	27. Comfortably Numb (Angst/Fluff)

Ship: WinterIron (Tony x Bucky)  
Summary: Tony has the team watch movies on Saturday night. Steve makes Bucky come and things get interesting.

The first half is what's going on with Bucky. The second half is Winteriron content.

**_3rd person pov:_ **

When Steve found Bucky. He was living on the streets. He was kicked out of the apartment because he didn't have enough money to pay rent. So he had to stay in an alleyway. 

All that was found with him was a pocket knife. A plum, and a little bit of spare cash. The rest of the stuff in his backpack was his notebooks. 

Along its pages were fragments of his memories. That would come and go. He was trying so hard to piece himself together. 

Steve brought him back to the complex. Bucky has been living in the Avenger's tower for about three months now. 

Tony wasn't very happy about the arrangement. At first, he was in a full-on rage. Since he had found the footage of his parents. But little by little, he began to understand that it wasn't Bucky's fault. His parents getting killed was a result of Hydra. But he was still upset about what took place.

Everyone knew that the sounds they heard at night were Bucky. How he would be walking around all the places he had access to. They would hear footsteps. Sometimes they would hear him mumbling to himself. Wandering around the different floors gave him time to think. This is his nightly routine

Trying to gain his memory back wasn't an easy task. Some were fuzzy, while others were completely black. It's frustrating seeing a fragment of a memory. He would try to figure out what happened. Sometime after he realized what happened in that particular memory it would vanish. As if it was never there. 

All his memories would leave him feeling numb. The world around him was like a blur. Staying within the walls of his own mind. He worried that one-day Hydra would take him back. Yet he knew the compound was secure. Bucky ended up in a state of being comfortably numb.

He hardly ever slept. He was living in constant fear of falling asleep. Scared that if he was to fall asleep. His head would be plagued by nightmares. Ranging from the torture he went through. The feeling of falling off the train. Which lead to his arm getting ripped off and replaced with a killing machine. The mental torture of his memory constantly getting wiped. When he remembered something before they got a hold of him. Or being beaten into submission. 

The screams of the victims by far were the worst. The list of nightmares went on, but these were the constant ones. All the memory's of his time as the Winter Soldier. So he tries his hardest not to sleep. 

But even super soldiers get exhausted from lack of sleep. When he does get some sleep. It's a maximum of three hours. Then he wakes up to screaming and crying out in pain. Once Bucky catches his breath he bolts out of his bed. 

Bucky has been trying to adjust to the present day. Trying to have a small conversation was hard on him. He wasn't allowed to speak with Hydra. It was hard getting used to people, in general. It was an everyday struggle. So he chose to stick by Steve's side. He was the only one with who Bucky was somewhat comfortable. Once in a while, someone other than Steve would be nice and say hey.

But no one really tried to reach out to him. Mostly because they got 'If you even look at me in wrong. I will slit your throat, and they won't find your body.' Type of vibe. They were walking on broken glass around him. Bucky was hurt, but he understood why they did.

Bucky chose to stay in the shadows. Only Steve would approach him. Sometimes Bucky thought it was nice that it was only one person. Other times he wished that one of them would approach him. Sometimes he longed that someone would make an effort with him.

**_~~~~_ **

Bucky was currently sitting on the couch. When Steve walked up to him. Inviting him, once again to the team's movie night. Where whoever was in the building would gather in Stark's giant movie theater room. They would argue over the type of movies they wanted to watch. Eating a bunch of snacks, and acting like a bunch of idiots. It was fun, they would have time to bond with each other. While they don't have any pressure of being a superhero on them. So they could relax and be themselves. Letting them have a piece of what it would be like to have a normal life.

Today was the day. Steve finally convinced Bucky to go with him to movie night. Bucky's thoughts lingered to a movie theater back in his time. How the chairs were so uncomfortable. 

Bucky did not expect the movie room to be filled with sofas, and piles of fluffy blankets. With large stuffed animals scattered across the room, and a couple of bean bags. It gave out a comforting vibe. In the back of the room, there was a small kitchen. It was filled with a bunch of different snacks, and a fridge full of drinks. 

Walking in he heard a bunch of different voices. They were arguing over what type of movie to watch. He recognized a couple of people, that were there. There were Steve's close friends like Sam and Natasha. Bucky also knew a couple of other people's names. But the kid that was with a bunch of stuffed animals around him. Kinda threw Bucky off. 

From what he could pick up the kid's name was Peter. He wanted to watch a movie called Alien. Sam wanted to watch The Shining. Wanda wanted to watch a romance movie called What Dreams May Come. Clint wanted to watch Lord of the Rings.

The argument finally ended when Tony said. "My complex, so I get to choose what movie we watch this week. I already chose The Matrix."

Steve went and sat with Sam. Leaving James to find a seat. The only one was next to Tony. He awkwardly made his way over to the couch. ' _This place is so big. Why aren't there more places to sit? I'm pretty sure that this room is big enough for everyone to have their own couch!_ ' Sighing Bucky walked over and sat on the loveseat. He tried to sit as far away from Tony as he could. But it wasn't much.

' _Stupid love seat. I shouldn't have come. He probably wants to punch me in the face again.'_ Bucky mentally slaps himself a few times.

Both of them sit in awkward silence. Until the movie starts. They both let out a sigh of relief. As the movie plays Bucky peels off the side and tried to get more comfortable. Draping his human arm across the top of the couch.

About halfway through the movie, Tony's head started swaying. He nods a couple of times and he tries to keep himself awake. Until his eyes get too heavy and Tony falls asleep. Sliding into Bucky's side. When Tony feels the warmth he muzzles his head into the crook of Buck's neck. 

When he felt body weight against his side Bucky's whole body became stiff. As the mechanics, soft breathing tickled his neck. Slowly turning to look at what Tony is doing. His body loosened up at the sight in front of him. As a passed-out Stark was pressed against him. 

Bucky thought about how cute Tony looks in his sleep. This leads to a small blush spreading across his face. What had Bucky in awe. Was when a small amount of drool. Slowly making its way down Tony's chin. 

Rustling in his sleep Tony tried to get more comfortable. He slings his arm in the front of Bucky's waist and snuggled closer. 

Bucky considered wiggling himself away. But Tony looked so comfortable and rested. He has never seen Tony so comfortable. So he came to the realization that Tony made him his cuddle buddy. That meant that he wasn't going to get out of his grip for a while. So Bucky slowly turns his head back to the screen. Watching some people dodge bullets.

Bucky's the next one trying to keep his eyes open. Not used to the feeling of safety and comfort of having someone pressed against him. Or engaging in and physical contact in general.   
Before he knew it. He was nuzzling the other hair. It felt so soft. Breathing in his comforting smell of green apples. His eyes begin to feel droopy. Before he knew it. He was joining Tony in falling into a peaceful sleep.

When the movie finished, the lights turn on. So everyone could stretch their legs, or go to the bathroom if they need to. When the lights dimmed up the sight left all the Avengers speechless. The two people who never get sleep. Were passed out with each other. Cuddled up on the love seat. 

Some of them, may or may not have thought that Tony looked like a sleeping kitten. Draped around James. Natasha may have taken a picture.

Peter was the first to say something. "I don't remember the last time Mr. Stark got some sleep," Peter whispered. Which had everyone nod in agreement. They stared in amazement as both men look so vulnerable and innocent. How there was no sign of stress or pain.

"I agree. I don't remember when Bucky fell asleep. As long as he's been here. He gets only a few hours of sleep a week. But quickly wakes up from having a terrible nightmare." Steve sighs.

"Awe, it looks like they just needed someone to cuddle with," Wanda cooed. A small smile forms on her face. She's the last one to talk before everyone settles back down. Peter grips one of the blankets he was wrapped in and gets up. Draping the soft blanket across the two, and clicks a couple of pictures. They settled back down on his bean bag. Wrapping himself back in a cocoon.

Clint clicks through the movies before everyone settles on watching The Book of Life. When the movies start the lights dim down. Until it's completely dark. Everyone's attention draws away from the two and settles in the movie. 

When the third movie ends they get up and eat some dinner. Before they settle back into the movie room. Around 10 o'clock was when they started to drift asleep, one by one. Natasha being the last one awake, shuts off the TV. Then settles herself back into the blankets. Before she knew it she was out.

*****(Time skip~)*****

The next morning Tony woke up feeling well-rested. Which he was unfamiliar with. He looked around and saw that everyone was just waking up as well. Only Steve was already up and ready to go.

Tony went to rub his eyes. But was startled when he felt someone's warm embrace. He tried to look up and see who's cuddling him but stopped. When he realizes there is pressure against his head. His eyes catch the light shimmer on metal. 

Then it hit him, he's currently cuddled with none other than the Ex-Winter Soldier. A wave of panic shot through his body. At the thought that he might get killed right now. Yet it's quickly washed away. When he felt a comfort that he's never felt before. It feels nice to be wrapped up in someone's arms,. Strong ones at that. Getting the feeling of actually feeling safe. He's brought out of his thoughts as a fuzzy sensation flows through his chest. Causing him to relax into the other's arms.

Some of the others are waking up as well. Give him a brief nod or a smile. They all make their way out of the room. _'They are most likely going to go eat some breakfast. Which sounds really good right now. If I wasn't currently wrapped up with Bucky,'_ Tony thinks.

After a few more minutes Bucky starts to stir in his sleep. Causing him to get a firmer grip on Tony. He cuddles into the warmth that rests in his arms. Until he starts to wonder what the warmth in his arm was. He's also propped upward. Meaning he's not asleep in his cold bed. That he usually wakes up in. When he falls asleep.

Bucky yawns and opens his eyes. He then realizes that he was currently curled up with Tony, and they were both cuddling. As well as sharing a blanket.

"Uh, good morning." Tony yawned when he noticed that Bucky was awake. Bucky slowly unwrapped himself from Tony. He looks at Tony who's face is flushed a light red.

"Uh, s-sorry about this." Bucky tries to stay calm but ends up stuttering it out. They both sit there trying to get over what just happened. Trying to deny what they felt while being wrapped up in each other's arms. Feeling as if something was now missing. Since they pulled away from each other. Trying to figure out what to do with this new fondness for the other.

Until Tony finally decided to get up, and make his way to the kitchen. Bucky follows and joins the rest of the team. Everyone is either chatting or zoning out. After they finish their breakfast they go their own way.

(Time Skip)

Tony was working in the lab with Bruce. He was supposed to be double-checking the equation. Yet his mind wandered back to earlier in the day. When he woke up cuddled on Bucky's chest. It was the best sleep he has had in a long time.

Bruce looked over at his friend staring off in the distance. "Tony, are you doing ok? You look like you are out of it." Bruce stared at his friend with concern. Usually, it's Tony who motivates him.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking that's all." Tony sighed and continued with his work. Peter popped in to make sure his dad was doing ok. Peter was happy that Tony finally got some sleep. He sat and chatted with the two for a while. 

It's been another few days since both of them have gotten sleep. Both of them starting to feel the effect of having a lack of sleep. Trying to get the confidence to go to sleep.   
Each time they laid down it felt like something was missing.

Tony gets up from the bed. When he realizes he isn't getting sleep anytime soon. He makes his way to the kitchen. Thinking of maybe getting something to drink before he goes back to bed and tries to fall asleep. When he walks into the kitchen. He is frightened by a dark figure sitting at the table. He tried his best to make no noise. Trying to see who it was.

Tony gets around and glimpses at the figure's face. His body relaxes when he realizes it just Bucky. He lets out a breath and stumbled to the sink. Gripping a glass and filling it up. He made his way to the seat next to him. Bucky turned to face the other.

"You can't sleep either?" Tony questions. Staring at Bucky. Evaluating him, seeing that he looks just as sleep-deprived as himself.

"I hardly get any sleep. Yet when I do all I am is plagued by nightmares. They cause me to make up screaming. Which usually wakes someone up. It's almost always Steve. But he needs his rest too. I don't want to be a burden to anyone. So I just walk around, trying to d-distract myself."

'I should have just kept his feelings to himself,' Bucky thinks.

"All the blood on my hands including your parents. Then whenever I see you I feel so guilty. I am so sorry Tony. I tore your family in two, I left you by yourself. You didn't deserve that. I know that you hate me and I'm sorry" Bucky couldn't control himself and began sobbing. When his knees fell weak he collapsed on the floor. Tony pulled him closer and he just cried on Tony's lap. Bucky started to calm down as Tony's fingers twisted through his hair.

"Bucky I need to confess something to you." Bucky nods slightly against his leg.

"When we had the movie night and passed out together. I felt something I haven't felt with someone in a long time. I-I felt like I was safe, and I didn't have one nightmare." Tony sucked a breath in.

"I think I might like-like you," Tony said just above a whisper but Bucky caught it.

"Me too. Do you want to try sleeping now?" Tony nodded. Bucky lifted him up and began making his way to Tony's room.

Bucky placed him on the bed. He turned to leave. But Tony grabbed his wrist. Stopping him from walking away. "Join me?"

Bucky felt his breath get caught in his throat for a moment. Debating whether he was moving too fast. But decided nothing was going to happen. So he took off his shirt and climbed into the bed.

Bucky smiled at Tony before pulling the silky red sheets over both of them. Wrapping both arms around the smaller man's waist, and their legs tangled together.

Tony buried his face in the other man's strong chest. It should have felt weird to be laying there with a man. But it felt so right. Being wrapped with each other brought them a warmth neither of them has felt before. They didn't plan on letting something so nice, be taken away. Just because of some negative thoughts.

Tony sighed contently. Wrapping his arms snuggly around Bucky's neck. One hand slides into his dark locks

Bucky closed his eyes. After a second he felt Tony's hot hand on his head. Rubbing circles on his scalp, soothing him. Tony's touch brought a sense of comfort to him. Causing Bucky to fall into a relaxing slumber.

Tony stared up as Bucky's breathing evened out. He gave a weak smile before he drifted off to sleep as well. Hand still tangled in Bucky's silky hair.

**3000+ words WTF. I am** **shooketh** **. Always Hope you enjoyed it. I haven't down this ship yet. It has angst because let's be real this ship has a lot. But I like it hope you enjoyed it.** **S** **orry, this is late lost track of time.**

  
**Kneel~**


	28. You Just got Knocked the Fuck out (Fluff)

Ship: Ironstrange (Tony x Stephen)  
Warning: homophobic Slurs Relationship status: Established  
Summary: Rumors are getting spread around.

_**3rd person** _ _**pov** _ _**:** _

  
Today Tony was required to go to a press conference to deal with some rumors that were being spread around. Tony practically begged Pepper not to make him go. He hated how people would twist what he said. He loved Stephen and he didn't want anything to happen to him.

Pepper said it would be best to come out. It would help the LGBT community have some figures to look up to. After she explained that, he talked with Stephen. They agreed and were about to make there way into the interview.

Fixing his tie, before they made their way over to their seats. Sitting across from a woman in a white dress.

"So I'm going to get straight to the point. Mr. Stark is the rumors of you and Doctor Strange dating, true." She asked. Tony's and Stephen and stared at each other.

"Yes we are," Tony replied. All in the room reporters were mumbling among themselves.

Many hands shot up and Stephen chose the first person which was a woman."How long have you been dating," she asked.

"We have been daring for almost a year," Stephen said.

Stephen chooses a guy. "How did you guys meet?"

"On a space ship, literally." That drew some chuckles.

Then Tony decided to choose a guy.

"So Mr.Stark are you guys really dating. We all know that you are a playboy. Always messing around with someone. Are you sure you both are dating or is this to cover up your lifestyle?

I mean is the famous Ironman really gay? That's pretty disgusting. Then after all this, you don't respond to you killing people. Can we talk about if you really are a superhero? I mean what kind of superhero lets innocent die?" He barked out.

At this point, Tony sat there nearly on the brink of breaking down. Tears threatened to spill out. Stephen looked over at Tony's distress and lost it. His nose flared as he turned to the reporter. As Levi found its way to his shoulders.

"You know what you Jackass." That silenced the whole room. Everybody turned their attention to a very pissing wizard.

"Tony is the greatest person I have ever met. Oh and just so you know here is such a thing called bisexual. Tony has never cheated on me. All he ever does is try to help people out. He donates to charity. Protects the city from threats and this is how you treat him. You disgust me." Stephen barked out.

Before he leaped out a punch the guy straight in the face. The punch was loud and echoed throughout the room. That sent the reporter flying down. Sitting there and clenched his bloody nose. Snarling he backed away and made his way back to Tony.

Stephen just opened a portal and they were gone."T-Thank you, Stephen," Tony said as he hugged the taller man. When he did Stephen winced in pain.

"What's wrong." He questioned.

Stephen responded when he pulled his hand to his chest. He tried not to cry out from the pain that he felt in his hand. His wrist hurt and he couldn't move his fingers. Breaths coming out uneven as the pain spread. Gritting his teeth as he huffed out a breath.

"Ooh," Tony responded looking at his lover with sympathy.

"Let me help you," Tony said. Making Stephen sit with him on the couch. Once they did Tony ushered Stephen to give him his hand. Looking down as Tony cupped his hand.

Staring at the lashes and tiny scars from the crash. Then Tony pressed his thumb into the center of his hand. Creating small circles along his wrist and hand. Soon he was messaging his hand gently. The sorcerer grunted when his boyfriend would press on the really tender spots. Stephen began to relax as Tony worked on his hands. Once Tony finished Stephen huffed out a breath.

"Thanks, I needed that. I wish I didn't have these scars. Or get the use of my hands back," Stephen said sadly.

"It's ok we both have scars. Its a part of us," Tony said. As he lifting Stephens hands up kissing across his knuckles of his hands. When Tony pulled away, Stephen had a grin.

As he leaned down and kissed along Tony's arc rector. The two then stared at each other and shared a gentle kiss.

"Now I'm hungry, Let's get something to eat," Tony says.

"You just had to ruin the moment," Stephen chuckled. With that, the two of them spent the day watching the news as it blew up. About Tony being bisexual. But it was mostly Stephen punching the guy across the jaw. It was reported that his nose was broke.

The internet was declared broken. Fan Art, fanfiction, reaction videos. Whatever you could think of was there. They even had a ship name Ironstrange. Everyone was talking about what happened. For the most part, people though the reporter deserved what happened. He was fired in a day.

  
_**Awe I like this one. Hope you enjoyed it. Please vote!** _

_**Kneel~** _


	29. Pink Panther (Gen)

When Sam made Bucky watch cartoons. Bucky acted as he hated it, but secretly it gave him comfort. When he first saw Pink Panther he was hooked. He would watch every episode over again. 

The show did give him an idea though. It was one late night when he was in the Avengers headquarters. Sam was on watch out as Bucky hacked into the system. When he was done he made a phone call to Shuri. He had a small favor to ask for. 

  
T'Challa was called in to join a mission. He was already dressed in his suit and was ready for battle. When he walked in the Pink Panther theme song started to play. His black suit slowly fading to bright pink.

In the back, Bucky set his phone to record T'Challa. Sam and Bucky were rolling on the floor laughing.

When they were done laughing there stomach hurt and they were choking on their spit.

Giggling Bucky sent to video to Shuri. 'Thanks for the upgrade on his suit'

Whenever T'Challa walked in the Pink Panther theme song would play. Shuri modified his suit to turn pink when it was played.

_**Wanted a chapter to dedicate it to Chadwick** _ _**Boseman** _ _**. You were and amazing person. Rest in Peace.** _


	30. Useless Lesbian (Fluff)

Highschool AU!  
Scarletwidow (Wanda x Natasha)  
Warning: mention if homophobia. Slight mention of bullying.  
Summary: This is based on an LGBT I read. It's at the bottom.

_**3rd person pov:** _

  
"Get up its time for school," Pietro screams at his sister.

Wanda groaned as she sat up from her bed. "Do you have to make so much noise?" Wanda asked tiredly. Rubbing her eyes and slowly got up.

Getting her new uniform on. Her parent moved her from a public school to a private. It was the only other school in their town. Surprisingly it was an all-girls catholic high school.

The others had already been to school for a month. Yet Wanda and Carol had an incident. Making the transfer to the new school.

Groaning as she looked at her new uniform. The skirt was too short for her liking. It made her feel kind of uncomfortable. Brushing off all the negative thoughts. She finished getting cleaned up. When Wanda finished, she made her way downstairs.

Grabbing an apple. Her friend Carol beeped her horn. Already in the front of her house. Picking up her backpack, she rushed out to Carol's car. She had been her best friend for the longest time.

"So all-girls school. Maybe we can finally get a date?" Carol said.

"S-Shut up," Wanda stuttered. Blushing a light color of red.

When they got to the school they got out of the car and eventually made their way towards the office. An older looking secretary gave them their schedule and locker codes. It was nice that the locker ended up right next to each other.

Comparing schedules they made their way to first period. Wanda pouted she didn't have all her classes with her bestie. But five out of the seven wasn't that bad.

Classes ended up being nothing, just really boring in general. It was mostly filled with Wanda almost falling asleep. Carol would poke her awake.

It was finally the fourth period, it was right before lunch. They were just waiting for a break. So they grabbed their things and headed up the stairs.

Choosing to sit in the back of the classroom. Class started and Wanda took the opportunity to look around at the class. Then she saw her, a girl whose hair was red and curly. She was the most beautiful girl she had ever seen.

Wanda spaced out during the rest of the class. The bell eventually brought her out of her thoughts.

"Get your shit. Its lunch." Standing up Wanda gathering her stuff into her arms.

When they were walking out they watched as some girl tripped the redhead. Muttering the word 'fagot' as they walked off. When she fell her skirt ended up getting flipped up.

"Wanda, go fucking help her up," Carol called out. Yet Wanda just stood their paralyzed, staring down at her ass.

"Fucking shit Wanda you useless lesbian," Carol scolded. Bible in hand she slapped Wanda's arm.

"Ow," Wanda said.

"Come on let's go to lunch," Carol huffed out. Wanda looked and saw that the redhead was already gone.

They look around the cafeteria, getting their lunch. Looking for a table to sit at. Wanda stopped when she saw Natasha sitting alone at a table in the corner. Carol looked at what her friend was staring at and nudged Wanda.

"Can we sit here?" Carol asked. Natasha gave them a curious look and nodded. The girls then sat down with there trays.

"Are you ok from earlier? Why did that girl trip yo?. That was jacked up?" Wanda asked. Natasha shot her a look.

"They found out that I'm bisexual now if you have a problem then you can beat it." Natasha spat out.

"No I'm a gay, and so is bestie here, Carol" Wanda replied.

"Oh, I thought I heard someone say something along the lines of you useless lesbian. Was that you two?" Nat asked

"That was me, because someone here, though you were hot," Carol says pointing towards Wanda. Natasha laughs for a second.

"N-No its not I uh," Wanda stuttered out.

"It's fine, you're not to bad yourself," Natasha purs out.

"Do you want to get an ice cream sometime, maybe?" Nat asks.

"Uh-Ye-Yeah!?" Wanda stutters.

"Great! Um after school?" Natasha asks.

"Yeah after is..... Wait. You do mean that in a gay way right?"

"Yes, in a gay way,"

"Full homo?"

"A full homosexual date, "

"Ok meet you in the parking lot by the stop sign," Wanda exclaims excitedly.

With that, the bell rang, and the girls went to class. "I just got a date," Wanda cheers excitedly. She almost tripped over the desk.

The final bell rang, signaling the end of the day. Wanda gathered a small amount of stuff from her locker and headed out. With of course good luck from Carol.

Walking over to the stop sign as promised. Natasha then leads the way to her motorcycle. Natasha hands her a helmet. Natasha asked her to hold on. The ride was spent with the sound of music, and Wanda debating were she should put her hands. 

Wanda stared as Natasha parked. Natasha opened the door for Wanda. The sound of a bell clanking was heard above. Stepping in through the door Wanda's cheeks flush a light shade of red.

The cashier is an older woman. "What can I get you, kids, today," She said softly.

"I'll take a scoop of strawberry swirl, please," Wanda says.

"For me, I will take a scoop of chocolate fudge brownie. That would be all" Natasha beams. Natasha pays at the counter and begins to walk out.

"Enjoy yourselves girl, and have a nice day," the lady at the counter grins.

Wanda followed her. Around the corner, there was a small path that lead down the way. At the end, was a small sitting area and a park. It was shaded with tall trees. To the south, was a view of the town.

They sit down on the table and taste the ice cream. Wanda smiles as she gets a spoonful of ice cream and eats it. "This is really good! How is yours?"

Natasha eats a mouth full of hers. "Mines pretty god, want to try some?" Wanda nods, Natasha takes her spoonful of her ice cream. Feeding it to Wanda. Wanda did the same to Natasha.

"I think mines better." They both say at the same time. The chuckle before they stare out at the green grass. The two girls chatter and laugh at embarrassing stories.

"So I have stood up texting Carol. We were talking about pick up lines. She tried to use them on this girl named Hope. But it didn't end well. It was pretty funny," Wanda laughs out.

"Want to hear a few," Natasha asked. Wanda just nods. Natasha thinks for a moment.

"Are you Google? Because you are everything I have been searching for."

"You must be a parking ticket because you have fine written all over you."

"I must be in a museum because I'm starting at a work of art"

"Good thing I brought my library card! Cause I am totally checking you out~"

Wanda giggled at each one. It made Natasha's heart began to flutter. When they finished they sat on the swings and talked until the sun began to set. Wanda shivered from the cool breeze. Natasha got the hint of it getting late. Reaching out her hand.

"Ready to go?" Natasha asked. Wanda nodded and gripped the other's hands. Wanda followed Natasha back to her motorcycle. Wrapping her arms around the other's waist and took off.

The driving to Wanda house was spent in comfortable silence. When they got to Wanda's house. Nat killed the engine and they both took off their helmets. Natasha walked Wanda to her doorsteps.

"How about we do this again?" Natasha asked. Wanda nodded in response. Before she leaned in kissing Natasha. Wanda pulled away. She could feel her cheeks burning.

"Yeah we should," Wanda says with a blink. Then she shut the door. Natasha walks back to her car and drove home. Wanda took a shower and dressed in some Pj's. She looked and screen that Carol was calling.

"How was your date, " Carol huffed out in one breath.

"It was amazing. Natasha is so badass and hot. She does boxing" Wanda fangirls with a squeal.

"Go to bed Wanda," Pietro calls out.

"Tell you about it tomorrow Carol. Goodnight!" Wanda says. Clicking off her phone. She shuts her eyes and easily falls into a deep sleep.

They ended up becoming official with Wanda and a pickup line. "Natasha do you know what time it is?" Wanda asked.

"It's around 10 in the morning," Natasha says slightly confused.

"No, it's not."

"What do you mean," Natasha asked more confused than ever.

"Its time for you to be my girlfriend," Wanda asks. Natasha pulls her in to kiss.

"Wow that was cheesy, but yes I will," Natasha laughs out.

_**Lgbt story** _

  
_**Hope you liked.** _

_**Kneel** _

_**|•_•|** _

The


	31. Spicing Things Up (Smut)

Ship: Frostiron (Loki x Tony)  
Warning: Smut  
Summary: This is smut. So that almost explains everything. But this has a number of kinks thrown into it. Not gonna lie.

Tony groaned he went to cuddle up against Loki. He reached out to his boyfriend. Only to discover he wasn't there. His side was warm. Meaning he hasn't been in bed for a while. Slowly Tony got up and made his way into the shower. His thought lingering on Loki. Hoping that he hasn't caused too much trouble today.

After Tony's mind wanders for a while, he shuts off the water. Stepping out he reaches for a towel. Wrapping it around his waist, and walks into the bedroom. Only to discover there a box sitting on the bed

' _That wasn't there before. What is this about?_ ' Tony thinks as he approaches it. It's a white box with a green bow. He looks down and finds a note attached to it. He quickly reaches for it _._

 _'I made you a present, be a good boy and put it on. I made it especially for you. So come find me, darling. I'm looking forward to it.'_ -Signed Loki

A big grin forms on Tony's face after he reads the note. Lifting the top of the box his face flushes. He reaches down and goes through its contents. A long-sleeve crop top, with matching booty shorts. Both his favorite colors, red and gold. Settled at the bottom are heels that cover his thighs.

He slips into the items Loki provided for him. After Tony puts on the outfit, he looks at himself in the mirror. Admiring his boyfriend's amount of detail. As well as the thought put into his outfit. It perfectly fit him, hugging his body in all the right places.

Tony's thoughts are cut off when he realizes he should go find his boyfriend. So he makes his way out of his room. The sound of the clicking of the heals, bounce off the walls. Strutting his way to go to the first place. Where Loki would usually be found in, the library. Making his way to the elevator, clicking the button to go down.

When Tony gets there he glances in the room to make sure no one is was around. Once Tony was sure, he stepped out. Walking to where he usually finds Loki. Where he usually sits in his spot. Usually playing with his magic, or just reading a new book. When he approaches the seat he finds another note. ' _Nice thinking but not the right place darling. Try again.'_

Tony mutters out a ' _fuck_ ' and drops the note. Contemplating where else his boyfriend would be hiding. The only places he really does is his room, the library, and the kitchen. ' _THE KITCHEN'_

Clicking the elevator to go up. When he struts back out. Tony is met with food set out on the table. In front of the chair is another note. _'Had to finish your surprise. I apologize for having you look for me. Eat some food first, we have a long day ahead of us. Met me in the room when you are_ _done_ _. Enjoy~'_

Tony pulled out the chair and sat down. Taking in the sight of delicious food. Fruit, pancakes, and some orange juice. He grabbed his fork and digs into the food Loki provided for him. When he finishes up. He wips himself down.

Then he made his way back to the bedroom. Grabbing the knob, and creaked the door open. There he was, sitting on the edge of the bed. There you are. It took you a while." Loki winked at the male in the doorway.

Loki was sitting there, leg crossed over the other. Green lingerie stretches across his body. Matching green bralette, and some underwear. Yet what really turned Tony on. Was the suspended green tights. Showing off Loki's milky white thighs. The sight in front of Tony practically leaving him breathless. Making his face turn a light shade of red.

Tony finally snapped out of his trance, when a hand was under his chin. Lips are pressed against his. Tony's hands made their way around the god's waist. Tony moaned softly when he feels Loki's tongue in his mouth. They fought each other for dominance. Loki ended up winning. Tony felt he gained some back when his hand made their way down to Loki's ass, giving it a rough squeeze.

Loki finally had enough and pushed Tony into the bed. Climbing between the legs of the other, and straddled him. His head instantly went in between his neck. Leaving hickey after hickey, drawling small moans from the Tony. Biting really hard onto a patch on his neck, drawing a small amount of blood.

Pulling away from the other's neck, a grin plastered across his face. Loki started grinding their clothed member against each other. They both groan at the action.

"Fuu~ Mhm Fuck, Stop teasing~" Tony whimpers, after a few heavy pants. Yet Loki continues to tease him, climbing off to go get the lube. Bending down slowly, while opening the nightstand.

Shaking his butt slightly, as he rummages through to drawer. When Loki finds it. He makes his way back to his lover. As be walks over he slips off his bottoms. His cock springs free, and flushes against his stomach. Climbing over to his lover, looking at Loki's eyes filled with pure lust. He handed the lube to over to Tony.

"I want to you do it. Turn around, ass in the air." Loki said harshly.

Tony followed his command and rested on his hands and knees. Tony slicked up his fingers and drawled them closer. Carefully he inserted one finger. Tony moaned as he stretched himself out. After a few minutes, he pushed a second digit, scissoring them. Tony arched his back and let out a low groan.

Tony was really enjoying himself. Quickly working himself up to four digits. Pressing them against his special spot each time. He was to lost in pleasure to hear Loki tell him to stop.

Without warning, Loki grabbed Tony's hand and pulled his fingers out. Tony let out a whimper at the loss of his digits.

"I told you to stop. You know the consequences." Loki spoke in a deep almost threatening tone. Tony shivered at the thought. He knew what was about to happen.

The raven heads hand swung across Tony's ass. The sound echoed across the room. Tony's moan was caught in his throat. The stinging sensation was too much or a thrill for him. "Fuck"

"No talking," Loki growled. Before he landed another harsh slap across his ass. Tony let out a high pitched moan. Loki continued his hard and quick slaps. Tony's loud moan died down to sobs and whimpers.

It continued until Loki was satisfied with the cherry red color Tony's ass shined. Loki turned him around. Tears rolled down cheeks.

His erection was flushed red and standing proud. Loki chuckled darkly as he pressed Tony face-first back into the mattress. Loki spanked Tony one last time. Harder than the times before.

"L-Loki." Tony was cut short.

Loki positioned himself at his partner's entrance. Growling Loki grabbed his hip and pulled him closer positioning himself. Tony bit down on his lip as the tip of Loki's cock prodded his entrance. Eventually, Loki pushed inside, grunting at the pleasure.

"O-oh Loki," Holding his breath. Tony felt his hole being stretched. The deeper Loki went. He buried his head into the mattress and fisted the sheets. Letting out a ragged moan, and rolled his hips.

"Mm, so tight" Loki had enough of the gentle shit and shoved the rest of his member inside. Widening his hole. He squeezed Tony's hips. Loki thurst harshly into him, making a slight slapping noise.

"Oh, Y-Yes~" Tony moaned out in bliss.

"You like this don't you," Loki panted out.

"S-shut up" Tony hissed out.

"Naughty boys need to be punished for that." Loki hissed out in a husky tone. Reaching up he grabbed a fist full of Tony's black hair. Pulling Tony closer to him. Tony let out a loud moan as Loki tugged his hair with each thrust.

"R-Right there~" Tony practically screamed.

' _Found it_ ' Loki thought to himself. Pounding into him, aiming for that spot each time. Tony let out a higher pitched moan.

"Fuck I'm s-so close. P-pull my hair harder" He moaned out. Loki curled his fingers tighter. He pulled it put he didn't want to hurt Tony with his strength and gave it a tug.

"Pull it harder, t-trust me," Tony threw his head back, giving Loki a better grip. Loki curled his hand into a fist. Pulling back on Tony's black locks. Yanking his head back further.

"Keep pulling" Tony cried out.

It sent Tony into a frenzy of whimpers. Tony felt himself getting close.

Loki's thrust got more violent. Causing Tony's body to bounce back and forth.

Loki reached down and wrapped his hand tightly around Tony's member, stroking it quickly. He approached his peak.

"Loki, " Tony moaned out. One more tug sent him over the edge. Crying out he hit his orgasm. Painting the sheets with white. Trembling through the aftershock of his orgasm.

Loki felt his climax making its way. Knotting in the pit of his stomach. He grabbed the other's hair tightly. He came in Tony with a groan.

Tony groaned heavily, whipping the sweat off his head. Gently Loki pulls out, causing him to let out a small hiss of pain. Both of us drop onto the bed and catch our breaths. Loki ran his hand through Tony's soft hair, and plant a small kiss on his head.

"That was amazing!" Tony exclaimed.

"Oh darling we are no were near down for today~" He purrs out before he gets up. Snapping his fingers, and we are both cleaned up.

"Rest for a little. Then we will have round two."


	32. Hold Me Now ( Major Angst)

Ship: Gammafrost (Bruce x Loki)

⚠️ Trigger Warning⚠️  
 **Self-harm** , **low self-esteem, and Attempted Suicide.**

Summary: Loki and Bruce have to battle their own minds.

-Thor is trying  
-Frigga is a good mom  
-Odin being evil  
-Thor's friends are fucking bastards

**_Read at your own risk._ **

** 3rd person pov **

  
No one knows the real Loki. The person who hides behind a mask. The one who was always causing trouble. Because no one gave him attention. They never truly acknowledged him.

Growing up Loki was always the outcast. He was different. People didn't like that about him. The only one who he knew loved him was Frigga. But it didn't stop the feeling of being alone.

During his teen years, Loki watched as the others buffed up. But he was left lean. It started with all the hateful comments on his appearance. It was Odin who hated him. He never knew why. Loki always tried to make his father proud. But he never could. He was always blamed for things he didn't do and punished more harshly.

It was Odin who would lower his self-esteem. Commenting on how skinny he was. How Loki wasn't as talented as Thor. How he should spend more time practicing sparring. To stop practicing his magic his mother taught him. How magic wasn't practiced by men. He should be sparring with Thor to get better, and no more tricks. Playful or harming. That he should rely on strength rather than skill.

One day Loki finally broke down and snapped. He screamed at Odin until he was in tears. When Loki noticed them falling, he ran off to his room.

Loki slammed the door, and slide down to the floor.

Conjuring up a blade. Tears ran down his face. At first, he just watched as it shimmered in the light.

The more dark thoughts that made their way into his head. The closer the blade would get to come in contact with his skin.

Until that faith-full day. Loki was given his status. He was declared the God of Mischief, Trickery, and Lies.

_All the laughter._

_All the rude remarks._

_All the faces of disappointment and judgment._

That was it.

That day was the first time the dagger was pressed against his wrist. One single mark was made. It burned, and he hissed out in pain. After a moment he just stared down at it. As small drops of blood fell.

Soon it became common. Loki would slash across his wrist to seek some sort of comfort. To experience some sort of feeling. Even if it only brought him pain.

It only turned into more cuts and more pain. He would heal them with his magic, and act as if nothing had happened.

Then came the day Loki realized they were genderfluid. They had always felt that they never fit in with just one gender. They thought it would be best, to tell those who Loki thought they could trust. So they told them at dinner. Frigga and Thor stood silent. Odin slammed his hand on the table and took off. Loki didn't even look at anyone else reaction. Shutting himself off in his little world.

The next day Odin publically shamed them. Loki was called into their thrown room. She swayed elegantly in her dress. Then she approaches Odin.

Frigga and Thor watched in horror. As Loki was forced out of their female form and cast into his male. Loki screamed out but couldn't do anything. That day Loki wished he would have honestly died.

It was that day he turned towards cutting his thighs. He cut deep into his pale thighs. The flood flowed until he blacked out.

The next day he woke up. Sitting in a pool of his blood. His magic was what helped keep him alive. No one even came to check on him. That day he realized he was truly alone. Odin forbid Frigga from seeing him. Thor was shammed by his friends into not going around Loki.

Loki decided to keep his gender to himself. Hiding it in the back of his mind. Locking it away and throwing away the key. He vowed never to speak about it ever again. Never to think of it.

It became normal for Loki to do this. To cut himself and not heal. Eventually, his wrist was scattered with new and old scars. It was so bad that he couldn't even touch them without it hurting.

Eventually, he returned to his thighs. Cutting deep designs across his pale thighs. Loki would watch as the blood would drip down onto the floor. When he was satisfied he cleaned up the mess. Wash his wounds and wrap them up. Loki didn't heal them with his magic anymore. He felt like he deserved it.

Only Thor would ask why he would wear long sleeves all the time. Loki just lied saying he was cold. Or shrugged him off. Even if he would be extremely hot. He wouldn't wear a short-sleeve shirt.

One time he passed out due to the heat. But played it off. Loki didn't know why he couldn't handle the heat like everyone else. But brushed it off.

No one knew about what he did to himself. Or if they did, they didn't care enough to say something. Only when Thor grew older did he try to help. By then Loki was already hidden far behind the walls he built around himself. It was already too late for Thor to save him.

Later when he was controlled by Thanos it got so much worse. The guilt ate at him every moment.

_Feeling that all he was is a monster._

_Every day he wished he would have just died the night before._

_Each day the blade would be dragged across his body._

_Each day he was alone._

Loki felt like he deserved every ounce of pain and suffering. Putting on the mask no one could detect. He was broken inside, and no one knew. The Avengers thought he was just sarcastic and full of tricks. But no one knew it was all a lie.

That was until Bruce came along.

It was now that Loki hit his breaking point. He was sick and tired of living. That night he cut off his magic. Then cut deep everywhere, and bleed out quickly. Loki laid on the bathroom ground slipping out of consciousness.

Bruce was in the lab with Tony when Friday rang out. "Doctor Banner your assistance is needed in Loki's room. He is currently unconscious and bleeding out."

Bruce and Tony quickly ran down to his room. They found him in some boxers sprawled out on the ground. Laying in a puddle of blood.

Loki was rushed to the hospital wing. They looked in horror at all the scars across his body. Tony couldn't bear the sight anymore and placed him in a hospital gown.

Tony worked on washing all the blood off his body. Bruce worked on stitching him back up.

When Loki awoke he was on a white bed. His wounds were cleaned and patched up. Loki looked around confused about how he got there. Only for his eyes to meet Bruce's.

Bruce gave him a knowing nod, and tears brimmed his eyes. At that Loki's, mask crumbled into dust.

Bruce held him when he broke down. Loki couldn't keep it to himself anymore. He revealed just how much he was hurting.

Sobbing out Loki finally revealed his feelings. How he felt like a monster. He didn't feel that he was normal. How their gender shifted. Loki felt he could never be good enough in anyone's eyes. He spent his whole life living on lies others built around him. Loki was his own childhood enemy. The monster he feared in the dark of night. He killed innocent people. He hated himself beyond reason.

As they talked. They realized that they had more in common than lead on.

When Loki wanted to self-harm Bruce would be there.

Quickly he would calm Loki down so he wouldn't hurt himself. Whether it was a cup of tea. Or physically contact like a hug.

When they became more familiar with each other. It was snuggling on the couch and watching a kid's movie. Or late-night picnics on the roof. Their friendship slowly turned into something else that they feared.

_Love_

They were finally able to open up to someone. To show affection without judgment. Loki felt that he was finally good enough in someone's eyes. Bruce showed him what it was like to finally be loved. To know what kindness is. Bruce became the light in his darkness. Love became something they enjoyed and didn't fear anymore.

But everyone has their own demons that they have to deal with.

Bruce looked at himself in a mirror.

He hates himself.

Bruce hated his body. He cringed at his unbuttoned shirt. Hated the way he looks. His stomach was too pudgy. It was littered with stretch marks. From all the times he would turn into the Hulk.

The Hulk. He had so much blood on his hands. He would sometimes wake up screaming in the middle of the night. It haunts him all the time.

Maybe they were right. He truly felt that he was a monster. Loki is too perfect for him. No, once of fat, slim yet muscular build. Once you knew Loki he is loving and always trying to make him laugh. Loki's sarcasm flowed with ease. If Loki was to be described in two words it would be elegant chaos.

Then there was him.

Reminded every day of his flaws. Of everything, he disliked about himself.

' _It's a matter of time before Loki leaves you.'_

The voice in the back of his head tells him. Tears threatened to spill. Trying to hold them back, he had to be stronger than that.

Suddenly he heard footsteps. They were approaching quickly. Bruce felt a hand on his waist.

"What's wrong?" Loki asked.

"It's nothing," Bruce's voice cracked.

"You know that I'm smarter than that. I'm going to ask you again darling. What's wrong?" Bruce didn't say anything and stared at the floor.

"Darling, what's wrong?" Loki asked more gently this time.

Bruce took a shaky breath.

"Do you love me?" Bruce gave him a sad look.

When Loki heard that it was as if his heart broke into a million pieces.

"Of course I love you, why?"

"It's because I'm fat, ugly, useless. I'm a monster, and I'm worthless. I'm just waiting for the day you realize that and leave me" Bruce said, voice thick with tears.

"No, you are not. Darling, you are beautiful just the way you are. You are not the only monster, we both are. But worthless never. You are my world, and you keep me going every day. You gave me a reason to stop cutting. A reason to wake up in the morning. We can show each other love. It doesn't have to be locked away from anyone. We are free to love each other. You accepted me when no one else did. Showed me that a could trust others once more"

Bruce's knees gave out and Loki caught him. Taking him over to his bedroom. Sitting down Loki fixed himself so Bruce could be comfortable in his lap. Rubbing small circles on his back. Bruce buried his face into Loki's shoulder.

Then he just broke down, tears continuously streamed down his face. Loki wrapped his arms around Bruce's middle, rubbing his sides up and down.

"Shh Its ok, just breath in and out," Loki said soothingly. They stayed like that for a while. Loki would whisper sweet nothings into Bruce's ear. After a while, Bruce's tears stopped flowing. His breathing eventually evened out.

"Thank you, Loki."

"You don't have to thank me. I am here for you in your hard times. As you are for me." Loki slowly leaned down and gave Bruce a gentle kiss.

"Do you want to go look at the city lights on the roof?"

"I would appreciate that." Bruce wrapped his arms around Loki. As he teleported them to the top of the roof. They stood there for a while. Taking in the beauty of life.

**_National Suicide Prevention Line_ **   
**_1-800-273-8255_ **

**_This is never the answer. I wanted to reflect on some mental health problems. If you need help it's best to get it._ **

**_I felt like an angst mood so this was the result. Sorry for it being so depressing. It's just the way it's happened._ **

**_._ **

  
**_Anyway, this ship is so cute. Did you know if we go based on the actors there is a 6-inch difference in height? Or if we use the comic verse the height difference is 7 inches._ **


	33. A/N and Spoilers

Hello,

My one-shots might not be the greatest. Sorry about that. Where I live it's on fire. It's hard on my eyes and allergies. So it's hard for me to sit and write. Without my eyes burning or having a headache.

Then with school online and the stress of being stuck in the house is killing me. I'm also having a gender crisis. So yeah.

My one-shots might not be that good. For a while. But I'm trying my hardest. That's all I can do.

November is only going to have one update. Only because in December I will have three.

Anyways I wanted to end on a good note. Here are the incoming ships, and a few spoilers about them.

 **Halloween Special** \- Thorki

 **November** \- Spideypool

**December**

Loki and Peter. With LGBT themes. Not a ship.

Frostiron -Christmas Party

Sticky Christmas

**January**

Steve x Sam - Winter special.

WinterFrost or Stucky. Don't know yet. I guess, whichever I get too first, and finish.

**February**

Ironstrange - Valentine's Day special

Hawkant - Valentine's Day special

This is what I got so far. Anyway if you read this thank you.


	34. A Werewolfs Love (Fluff) Halloween Episode

Ship: Thorki (Thor x Loki)  
Warning: Mention of blood.  
Summary: They live in a cabin in the woods. This doesn't have a set time frame. It's up to you I guess.

 _ **Halloween episode**_ _ **staring**_  
Werewolf- Loki  
Human- Thor

**_ 3rd person pov: _ **

  
Tonight was the full moon. Meaning Loki would transform. It didn't hurt that much anymore. As it once did so long while ago.

Loki recently returned to the place, he used to live. Near the house, he once called home. Now Loki was living just under its reach.

He was preparing for the full moon tonight. He made sure his transformation would go smoothly. Just like she taught him. 

Loki has been going back and forth in his mind. Debating if he should return to his love. He missed him so much. It pained him to stay away for so long. But he had to do what he could.

To make sure he didn't hurt the one he loves. It would be worse to kill him than to stay away and learn to properly control himself.

Loki's thoughts swam around in his mind. Watching as the sun fall from the sky, filled in with the darkness. The moon's beauty shined upon the night. Stripping out of his clothes. Loki folded them into a neat little stack and settled them on the table. He opened the door and stepped out into the bright moonlight.

In a hiss, jet black hair began to grow out on his hands and checks. Spreading across his body. His form began to grow. Until he settled on all fours. Shifting until he was in the full form of a wolf. He gave his head a shake, throwing around his fur.

Loki let out a deep howl. Before Loki knew it, he was running across the varied landscape. He didn't even know how far he has run. The grass was comfortable on his paws. He ran alongside the small hills.

Until his nose caught the smell of something delicious. Curious, he stalked over to its source. Finding a herd of sheep grazing the hillside. Crouching down Loki stalked towards their prey. When he was a few feet away. He leaped out.

Biting into the sheep's neck with his powerful jaws. In a matter of seconds, it was torn to threads. The other sheep scattered in fear. Loki licked his teeth as he began to eat its flesh."Damn animal" Was screamed and a shot of a gun rang out. Piercing his shoulder.

Hissing out in pain. Loki ran up the hill and into the trees. Rustling and shots were heard behind him. The last shot hit in the same arm. By the time it landed the man was out of breath. He thought he got his point across. He turned around and went back to attend his animal.

Leaving Loki to limp away. As fast as he could manage with his shoulder bleeding. Trying to seek safety. Just in case the man changed his mind and came after him again. Maybe even to make sure he was finished off. Loki didn't want to take that chance.

With his sharp claws, Loki scrambles up a tree and out of sight. Racing across the tops and making sure he watched his footing. Loki winced at the pain in his shoulder. He didn't realize that the gap between the branches was larger than he anticipated. Losing his balance Loki fell hard onto the ground with a loud thump.

Thor was settled by the fire when he heard a loud crash outside. Rapidly he shuffled into his hoodie and grabbed his shotgun. Slamming the door open, aiming straight ahead. Scanning the area in search of the source of the noise.

Only Thor didn't find anything, so he lowered his gun. He began to walk back inside when he heard a growl of pain. Turning around, he began to walk. The light of the moon shone through the trees. It revealed a black fuzzy figure. Laying on the ground.

In front of him stood a massive wolf. Probably towering five and a half feet on all fours. He couldn't even guess how tall it would be stretched up.

It had blood pooling around it. "What the fuck is a wolf doing here?" Thor questioned as he curiously approached the wolf.

"Can I help you?" Thor thought it was kind of stupid to speak to animals but it couldn't hurt. What freaked him out was the wolf nodded. Thor didn't know why he felt so obligated to help. But he did anyway.

"Ok then?" Thor crouched down and grabbed for the wolf. It was extremely heavy but he managed to get it into the house. Surprisingly the wolf didn't fight Thor off.

Placing it down on his soft rug. Thor quickly got to work. Cutting off the fur around. He looked at it and realized it was a gunshot wound. It went straight through its shoulder. He got a towel and applied rubbing alcohol on the wound. Making the wolf let out a low his in pain. Applying pressure and wrapping the wound.

"That should do" Thor mumbled and dragged the wolf. Settling it down on the couch. Once the wolf was settled Thor reached out to touch the soft fur. Rubbing his hands along its head. The wolf nuzzled down. Thor smiled as it gave him a noise of content. Rubbing its head until it drifted off to sleep.

Throwing his hoodie off. Thor got ready to go to bed. He made sure to leave the front door open. Just in as the wolf wanted to leave. When he got to his room, and he pushed his dresser in front of the door. Then settled down in bed, falling into a deep sleep.

(The next day)

Thor woke up as the sun peeked through his window. Yawning, he got up. Pushing the dresser away from the door, and grabbed his knife off the top.

Sadly he looked at the knife. It brought back memories he wished to forget. It still made him sad to hold it.

Thor walked into the room cautiously. He peered over the couch to see if it was still there. Only there wasn't a wolf, it was a very naked man. Curled up fast asleep.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Thor screamed out. Startled Loki jumped off the couch and fell onto the hard ground.

"Ow!"

"Who are you and why are you naked?" Thor lifted his knife defensively ready to attack at a seconds notice.

"Wow, you don't remember me." Loki shook his head sadly.

"What are you talking about?"

"I was the wolf you helped last night. You helped me with my gunshot wound. I went feral because of the full moon." Loki looked up. Shocked to see who he was talking to."You know me."

"Ok, there's a psycho in my house, great. Just my luck."

"I am let me show you." Loki concentrated for a few seconds. He shifted into a wolf. Then back to a human. Thor stood stunned for a few moments.

"Ok then, maybe I'm crazy. They said living by yourself could do this but. I didn't expect anything like this."

"I don't mean to interrupt but I need help. My arm is broken." Thor nodded and walked over to Loki. Thor popped back his shoulder in place. Loki screamed out in pain.

"Sorry"

"It's ok, it had to be done." Thor went into the kitchen a few moments later he brought out a bottle of liquor handing into Loki.

"For the pain." Nodding Loki took a couple of swigs and settled the bottle down.

"Thor, you really don't remember me?" Loki gave him a sad look. Looking down at the man he did look familiar. The vibe he got off of him was so familiar. Thor was overall really confused by everything.

"It's me. Loki." Thor stared at him in disbelief.

"No your not. He left 2 years ago. I haven't seen him since."

"Thor look at me." Loki pulled his hair back. Giving it the illusion that it was short. Thor's hand reached up as he gasped. Tears pricked at his eyes as he got hit with memories.

"Loki." Thor cried out. He practically tackled Loki.

"Where did you go? You left me and never came back for me. I looked for you. I traveled thousands of miles in search of you. Do you know how hard it's been without you? You never came back from your hunting trip. I thought you didn't love me anymore and left."

"Of course I love you darling. It wasn't my fault. A lot has happened in the past two years. That I had no control over"

"Well?" Thor gave a sad and confused glare.

"When I left for the hunting trip. I hiked up into the mountains. Stood there for a few days. One night the full moon was out. I sat by the fire. Watched as it burned. I heard leaves and twigs crunch under something heavy. I grabbed my gun, but it was too fast. A massive figure bit into my shoulder. I managed to fend it off. I was wounded it with my silver knife I always carry. I wrapped up the wound and planned on coming back. I was exhausted and I ended up passing back out.

The next day I felt weird. My senses were sharper. My hearing was increased and my sight was better than ever before. My wounds were all healed up. They were severe the night before. So I ended up freaking out. At night I lay in agony as my body shifted. I had no idea what was happening to me.

The next thing I knew I was running on four legs through the forest. The next day I woke up. I had no idea where I was. A lady came out of nowhere. She helped me in her old house. Asked how I got there. I told her I didn't know. She kept pushing until I grew angry. The next thing I knew I had her pinned with claws. She threw a pounder in my face. It made me calm down.

She explained how I was a shifter. The night before was the full moon. They have no control over themselves that night. With the brutality, of my story she guessed. That they recently had become a shifter as well, and that they probably didn't know what was happening.

She explained I had to learn to control myself. Before I could go back. She taught me how to control my shift over the year. It took me this long to control myself. I feared that if I would have come back. I would hurt you. I could bear the thought of you getting hurt because of me. But every full moon I go feral. Reverting to basic instincts."

"Loki." Thor grabbed Loki and held him. He didn't realize how much he missed Loki. Thor let out a sob he didn't even know was coming.

"Shh, It's ok. I'm back now. I'm not going anywhere." Sniffling Thor looked and Loki's shoulder. He didn't realize he was squeezing the one that was hurt.

"Your arm sorry."

"Thor my love. It's already healed."

"What?"

"Take a look." Thor grabbed his arm and examined it. Gasping, he realized all the cuts and bruising had vanished.

"How?"

"I'm still learning about what I am. I know I heal quickly. Faster than humans. I hate the plant's Wolfsbane. Oh, and I can't have silver, it burns."

"That's strange."

"Indeed."

"So can I see your other form?" Thor gave Loki puppy dog eyes. Even after the years, he was gone. Loki couldn't deny them. Nodding Loki opened, then the door and stepped outside. His form shrunk and grew. Fur grew on his body. Thor took a moment to admire Loki's new form.

He grabbed his charge paw. Feeling the strength it possessed. Sharp claws to tear anything in his path to shreds. Soft fur surrounds him. Making his way to the front. Staring and Loki's large forest green eyes. That seemed to be almost glowing. Reaching up Thor caressed his head.

Loki shifted back and wrapped Thor in a hug. "It's ok I'm back. Nothing is going to come between us again. I promise." Loki tilted his head up. Pressing them into a soft kiss.

"I love you."

"Thanks for coming back Loki. But you have to tell me more about the new you."

Loki rolled his eyes.

"We also have a lot to catch up on Thor." Smirking Loki dragged Thor back to their house.

**Happy Halloween!**

**Wanted to say it was so hard doing this. I have Covid-19. My Aunts in the hospital. We are all sick. Anyways I did come out to a couple of my friends. I am genderfluid. So yeah.**

_**Hope you enjoyed it.** _


	35. Gone till November (Slight Angst & Fluff)

Ship: Spideypool (Wade x Peter) (Spiderman x Deadpool)  
Warning: Slight angst  
Summary: Title says it all. The song is mixed in. 

Mention of Ironstrange. Peter is 22. 

_**3rd person pov:** _

_Every time I make a run, girl,_   
_you turn around and cry_   
_I ask myself why, oh why_   
_See, you must understand, I can't work a 9 to 5_   
_So I'll be gone 'til November_   
_Said I'll be gone 'til November, I'll be gone 'til November_   
_Yo, tell my girl, yo, I'll be gone 'til November_

  
Peter swung toward the tower. He opened the top window and climbed in. Peter quickly made his way to his room.

His boyfriend Wade was expected to visit him today. Peter hasn't seen him in a week. Because of their busy schedules. Peter being in college and Wade having a big job. That he was currently taking care of but hopefully he would be finished with soon.

When Peter barged into his room. He expected to run up and be twirled around in Wade's arms. Yet it never came. Peter opened his eyes he spotted a paper on his bed.

'Petey Pie I hate to do this. Some bad people are after me. I'm not going to let you get hurt. I don't know how long I will be gone. I don't even know if I'll be able to come back.

If I would have stayed. Then they would hurt everyone I care for. Just to get back at me. Remember you have your dad's. Stay close to them, just in case. I love you, and I will try to see you again.

Signed your favorite Merch with a Mouth~'

It was midnight and Peter sat on his bed. He was leaning back against the wall. His breath hitched in his throat, and he choked on a sob. Peter felt his vision blur. Rogue tears slipped down his cheeks.

Peter buried his head in his pillow. He wrapped his arms around his it, and then just broke down. The pillow muffled most of his sobs and screams. He couldn't bring himself to do anything else.

He cried until he couldn't shed any more tears. Peter screamed out into his empty room. Until his throat was too dry to scream.

_I'll be gone 'til November, I'll be gone 'til November_   
_Yo, tell my girl, yo, I'll be gone 'til November_   
_January, February, March, April, May_   
_I see you_ _cryin_ _', but girl, I can't stay_   
_I'll be gone 'til November, I'll be gone 'til November_   
_And give a kiss to my mother_

Wade shed tears as he ran off. His heart was pounding in his chest and he escaped. Taking cab after cab until he reached Virginia. Taking a boat. He didn't know where. Only it's on the other side of the world.

When he arrived he kept running. Wade didn't want them to know anything. Especially about Peter.

Trying to outrun them somehow. But they followed his every move. Wade tried to make them lose his trail. He didn't even know who they were.

Wade realized that they were a powerful criminal organization. They had contacts all over the world. He didn't know if they went by any name. Just that they were involved in drugs. It was the beginning of January when he ran off.

_When I come back, there'll be no need to clock_   
_I'll have enough money to buy out blocks_   
_Tell my brother, "Go to school in September"_   
_So he won't mess up in summer school in the summer_   
_Tell my cousin, Jerry, wear his condom_   
_If you don't wear condom, you'll see a red lump_   
_Woh_ _oh oh oh_   
_You sucker MC's, you got no flow_   
_I heard your style, you're s-o s-o_

Sometimes Wade wished he had a normal life. Going to an office job and come home to Peter. Cook dinner together and watch movies. But he knew that wasn't going to happen. He couldn't sit in an office all day. Especially after what had happened to him. To have a normal salary like everyone else. It wants him

That's why he took big jobs. To make more money. Make sure Peter has everything he could wish for. Make sure the world is safe for him. To kill anyone who tried to put a bounty on Spiderman. He had access to almost all their names. It was much easier to take them out. He made sure he took care of Peter. Even if he wants there to see.

_Every time I make a run, girl, you turn around and cry_   
_I ask myself why, oh why_   
_See, you must understand, I can't work a 9 to 5_   
_So I'll be gone 'til November_   
_Said I'll be gone 'til November, I'll be gone 'til November_   
_Yo, tell my girl, yo, I'll be gone 'til November_

Tony sighed and ran his hand through his head. Hacking into systems all across the country. He lost Wades trail a while back. Strange hated seeing their son so depressed. He couldn't even make a tracking spell. Just to bring him back. Help with their son's broken heart.

Harley and Shuri would come over sometimes to try to cheer up Peter. But even that didn't work.

The bags under Peter's eyes were heartbreaking. Peter hardly came out of his room. He took a break from college. Not wanting to go on missions anymore. Or even go help Tony in the lab.

Stephen and Tony would have to drag Peter out of his room. Just to get him to eat something. Then he would go back to his room and cry.

_I'll be gone 'til November, I'll be gone 'til November_   
_Yo, tell my girl, yo, I'll be gone 'til November_   
_January, February, March, April, May_   
_I see you_ _cryin_ _', but girl, I can't stay_   
_I'll be gone 'til November, I'll be gone 'til November_   
_And give a kiss to my mother_

Peter sniffed and reached out for another tissue. His eyes were bloodshot and puffy. Every day he would look outside hoping to see Wade. Walking into the tower with a bag of food. Or attempt to get in another crazy way.

Each night he suffered through a nightmare. Of Wade being dead. Or of Wade leaving him for someone else. It made Peter more and more distant from those around him. He shut himself down. Locking into autopilot and running with it.

_I had to flip_ _nuttin_ _' and turn it into_ _somethin_ _'_   
_Hip-hop turns to the future rock when I smash a punk_   
_Commit treason, then I'll have a reason to hunt you down_   
_It's only right, it's_ _rappin_ _' season_   
_Yeah, you with the loud voice,_ _posin_ _' like you're top choice_   
_Your voice, I'll make a hearse out of your Rolls Royce_   
_Besides, I got my girl to remember_   
_And I'll commit it that I'll be back in November_

November came and Wade finally got information that led back to the head of the organization. It ended with him being back in New York. Wade finally busted down the door to the warehouse.

It was a rainstorm of bullets from everyone. Wade couldn't count how many people he shot. Only that he ended up running out of bullets.

Making his way through the compound he found metal doors. Wade busted through the metal doors. Slicing the man heads off with a clean slice. The calming feeling only lasted a few moments.

Before another mountain of bullets rained down. Wade ran out. On the way out, his arm was sliced at the elbow. Once he made it out, he ran. His mind was set on getting back to his Petey.

"I'm coming for you Peter"

_Every time I make a run, girl, you turn around and cry_   
_I ask myself why, oh why_   
_See, you must understand, I can't work a 9 to 5_   
_So I'll be gone 'til November_   
_Said I'll be gone 'til November, I'll be gone 'til November_   
_Yo, tell my girl, yo, I'll be gone 'til November_

Wade pulled on his hood as he made his way through the city. He didn't give a rats ass who was in his way. He needed to get to Peter. He was focused on getting to the tower. As fast as he could manage.

_I'll be gone 'til November, I'll be gone 'til November_   
_Yo, tell my girl, yo, I'll be gone 'til November_   
_January, February, March, April, May_   
_I see you_ _cryin_ _', but girl, I can't stay_   
_I'll be gone 'til November, I'll be gone 'til November_   
_And give a kiss to my mother_

Meanwhile at Stark Tower. Peter got up to go eat with his fathers. When a man trudged into the compound. Friday notified everyone when the elevator was approaching their floor. When Wade finally walked out of the elevator he collapsed. "Baby Boy~" 

Peter's whole body froze when Wade uttered those words. He looked down, sitting in front of his was his boyfriend. His eyes were filled with so many emotions anger, sadness, and most importantly love.

Peter pulled him into a warm embrace. They both melted into. They both had tears streaming down their face. A small sob broke out into the quiet room. They stood there sitting on the ground. Peter curled up in Wade's lap. Peter buried himself into Wade's shoulder to muffle out his cries.

Wade cried out and ran his hand soothingly through the other's hair. Peter looked up at the older male and wiped his eyes.

"I-I thought I'd never see you a-again," Peter mumbled and looked down. Wade sighed and lifted his chin.

"I didn't want to have you get hurt. I can never stop apologizing for leaving so long. It will never happen again. I missed you every day, I ran. I love you so much, baby boy."

Peter wrapped his arms around wade. They just sat there. Content that they were back together. After all the time they spent apart. Their love remained.

_I know the_ _hustle's_ _hard, but we gotta enterprise, the carnival_

  
_**Welcome to No Nut November. Anyway like I said only one update this month. I tried with this one. But I'm still sick. My family caught Covid. Now I need to catch up on school.**_ **_Life isn't going my way right now._**

_**Hope you enjoyed it. Sorry for my rant.** _

_**Kneel~** _

_**If you like my content hit the sunshine bell. Just kidding.** _


	36. Presents Under the Tree (Fluff)

Loki is like Peter's uncle. They are very close. To the point, they say they love each other.

Several characters are trans. Loki is gender fluid. Peter is a trans guy. 

**3rd person pov:**

When Loki first met Peter. He loved how kind he was. Peter didn't judge them for what they had down in the past. Like the rest of the team. Except for Bruce and Thor. 

They were skeptical about Loki staying with them. They were walking on eggshells. Scared that at any moment Loki would turn against them.

But Peter was the exception. He didn't care. Loki was someone with feelings. He wasn't going to hurt them. So he made a chart to show how mad Loki was. He was delighted when Loki used it daily. If Loki was in the low numbers it was a good day. But if they were above a six Peter was there. He was one of the few who would be able to calm him down. 

Loki swore if he had to, he would kill everyone on the planet and then himself for Peter. Over time their bond with each other grew. 

But lately, Peter has been acting a little off. It all started when Peter barged in with a bullet in his shoulder. The poor boy was shot after stopping a robbery. When he was just trying to get some groceries. 

Loki was in the lab when it happened. Bruce had gone out for a while. So Loki calmed Peter down and tried to get him out of the suit. Peter fought with Loki. He didn't want to, he was thrashing in Loki's hold. 

Loki hated to do it but threatened to use his magic. To get it off. Peter finally was convinced to at least slide it down. Just so Loki could access the damage. Peter wiggled out of his suit. When he did he had a strange piece of clothing across his chest. Loki saw how fearful Peter was. When he looked upon it. So he didn't question it. Only helped get the bullet out. Healing it and dragged Peter to bed.

His behavior reminded him of a friend from long ago. How Peter would hide his body in loose clothing. Not wanting anyone to see under his suit if he got hurt. The clothes that were across Peter's chest were similar to them. To something, he made for others. But he didn't want to assume anything. Or make Peter uncomfortable in any way. So he didn't ask Peter about it. But he had a feeling about what's bothering the boy. 

Loki's suspicion was confirmed when he overheard a phone call. He was about to announce himself when he was close to Peter's room. But stopped when he heard Peter talking to someone. 

"Ned guess what. They invited me and Aunt May to come over for Christmas."

Then there was some mumbling over the phone. Until Peter spoke again.

"Yeah, I think I might come out to them. I think I will have the courage since Aunt May will be with me. I just don't know how they will react. I don't want them to look at me differently. I'm scared of what they will think of me. Knowing that I'm transgender."

When he heard that Loki teleported into Bruce's lab. Startling the scientist at his sudden action. He asked him about the term. Bruce gave him a crash course of the LGBT+ community. Loki learned a lot that day, and a couple of things came into view. His life made a lot more sense.

When Christmas day came Loki had a gift specially made for Peter. With the help of Bruce. Their gifts were the ones that meant the most.

The teams sat around a huge table. Stuffing themselves and having the time of their life. So much food was made. But almost all of it was gone in the end. When they wrapped up dinner they moved toward gifts. Handing everyone their gifts. Some were funny, while others were sentimental. When they were done. Peter decided it was time.

"Guys I have to tell you something," Peter said over everyone. Naturally, they turned towards him. Clenching his Aunt's hand. He was about to come out to them. He was shaking but decided it was best to do it now. 

"Sorry to interrupt. But let me help you out, Peter. So wait a moment. You haven't received my gift to you yet."

Loki handed over a box that was red and black. A large bow rested on the top. Peter grabbed it and settled it on his lap. When he reached to undo the ribbon Loki stopped him.

"There is a story behind this gift. Everyone settle down. It's storytime." There was a chuckle from Thor. Who settled close to the two. Loki was the best at telling stories. 

"Peter you are very special. I want you to know that you are not the only warrior such as yourself.."

' _It's for Peter. Here goes nothing_.' Loki gulped. 

"Growing up I was always different. Boys were supposed to be strong. Always trying to overpower each other. They weren't allowed to cry. The gender roles are repulsive. I felt like I never fitted in. I always hated their ways. I was born with magic. In our culture, it was seen as a feminine thing to practice. But I never understood why.

I always felt that something was wrong. When I was 700 my shape-shifting ability blossomed. Yet some days we're different than others. Someday I would wake up female. Sometimes I woke up as neither or both. It just varied how I felt. It changed over time and I had no idea why. But it felt right. I was comfortable and confident. In each form, I was in at the moment. They were all me but I couldn't explain why. But when I looked in the mirror I knew it was right. It was who I was and meant to be. 

But I hide that knowledge from everyone else. I would shift back to being male. But it just didn't feel right. It wasn't me. I hated those days. But I feared the judgment I would receive. If I was to be myself. 

Slowly I grew comfortable in my other forms. Teleporting out of the palace. Where I was able to be myself. I would roam around and I was free. 

Until my mother found out. I was scared of how she would look at me. If she would see me in a different light. Reject me or even cast me out. But she hugged me. I didn't have to keep it to myself. I sat with her and cried. It was a weight lifted off my shoulder. I didn't have to keep a part of me hidden from her. 

She granted my other forms of access to the castle. Since no one knew who I was. No one questioned her. Or even dared question the queen. One so full of magic. 

Then Odin found me roaming the halls. I was female at the time. But he knew it was me from my battle armor. He punished me. I don't wish to discuss what happened. 

L

Yet my mother was there for me. She helped me get around him. So he wouldn't see me. But she secretly made him pay for what he did to me. 

Thor found out when he barged into my room. Like the oaf he is. Didn't even knock! 

He saw that I didn't have a gender that day. I told him how I felt. How I shifted over time, and it varied. He switched to calling me a sibling instead of a brother. 

Thor would take me places when I'm lady Loki. It was nice being able to share my secret with him. Thor encouraged it. We grew a little closer over those times. He would spare with me regardless. I enjoyed it.

Though I always felt alone. I did not hear of anyone who was like me. 

That was until I was 1000. 

When I was sparing. My opponent lost his footing and I slashed across his chest. Only to discover hs they had breasts. They stood shaking in fear. Covered in their blood."

Loki took a deep breath.

"I cast a spell of invisibility on him. Settling down I healed his wounds and repaired his clothes. I saw the same fear in his eyes as if they were my own. Calming him down I told him I was in a similar situation. 

From then on we were friends. That was my first friend, Fandral. I wasn't alone and I was happy. 

Later on, we started to search for those who were in the same situation. It was our goal. To help others discover themselves. 

Then we meet at Sigyn.

Honestly, it was an accident. We crashed into her house after some playful fighting. We didn't mean to see her in the nude. She packed a great punch. But she realized who we were and was fearful. 

We let her get dressed. Then we talked and she explained her body wasn't right. She was born male. But she wasn't one and her body didn't match. But she worked with what she had.

Very beautiful women. I might add, very caring. We had a meeting each week. Slowly others who were like us came to the private meeting. Hidden away with my magic. From then on I tried to help as many of us that I could.

But I found Sigyn crying one day. She was upset she didn't have a breast. She tried her best to present herself the way she wanted. But many were starting to questioning her. Where did her 'brother' go? She was scared and I didn't know how to help my friend. 

While on the other side. Fandral was crying over his. I was at a loss for my friends. They weren't blessed with the ability to shift themselves. Such as I. 

I grew angry. 

I talked out my anger with my mother. She wanted to help me let them live an easier life. To try to affirm their true selves. So I made what Bruce calls a binder for them.

My mother helped me for the next year. Developing a spell that was woven into its contents. It covers the chest of those who wear it. 

One set was to reduce the breast until they are no more. The other was to help the development of them. The third was a temporary bind. It didn't change their chest in any way. 

It is made so you can wear it into battle. Without any damage, and breathable. The material is easy to take off and put on.

Yet each one is made different. It has thought and meaning interpreted into it. It matches with the individual's chemistry and system. It has many factors involved. Making it right for the one who wears it. 

That was was my tribute to my friends. To help them be their true selves. To help them live to the fullest."

At the end of the speech, Peter was in tears. "Merry Christmas Peter. I hope this helps. "

Shakily Peter opened up the box. Pulling a black binder out. He clenched it in his fist. Jumping up, he tackled Loki. Peter was so happy. He cried out. Loki rubbed his back in comfort.

"Peter, I want you to know that you are not alone" Peter looked up when he heard a feminine voice speak to him. Only to show it was Loki. She had tears swelling in her eyes. She brought Peter closer. They cried together. The others turned out to give them some privacy. 

"Wait so Peter is trans?" Tony asked in confusion. Bruce smiled and nodded.

"Wait, Bruce did you know?" Tony was puzzled.

"Yes. Peter's name is legally what he goes by."

"You changed my name!" Peter squealed happily.

"But Loki was the first one I found out about. Saying that they were gender-fluid. After explaining the LGBT+ community to her. When she found out Peter was trans.

"Oh, kid you didn't have to hide this from us. We love and accept you no matter what." Tony walked up to Peter and hugged him. The rest of the team joined in the group hug. 

When everyone was let go. Peter examined the binder. The material was softer compared to his other one. "You did this for me?"

"Well, Banner helped me with the binder."

"Really! "

"Yes, it's based on the person wearing it. Your system is different than Asgardians."

"Thank you, Dr. Banner." Peter gave him a tight hug.

"Your welcome."

"Wait, Bruce, you didn't sound shocked when Loki came out as gender fluid. Did you know before?" Tony stared at his friend. 

"Ohh. When I was on the ship with the Asgardians. Loki was sitting at the bar. Eating some food. No one else was there. So I made myself some food and joined her. 

We started talking but Thor interrupted us. Screaming sister and hugged Loki. I asked since when did he have another sister. He said that it was Loki. I didn't question it but I had a suspicion. If you ask me it's amazing."

"Thank you, Doctor Banner," Loki smirked.

"Come on Peter let's talk a little more and have some cookies." The team dragged Peter to the kitchen. Loki stood behind. When Aunt May asked.

"Loki I'm going, to be honest. I was skeptical about you being around my nephew at first. But after everything, I hear from Peter and what you just did for him. I can't express that I'm sorry for judging you. But I have to thank you. For the binder that you gave him. I was scared of him wearing his too often. 

His dysphoria is bad. I always tried my hardest to help him. But in my view, I didn't understand. But supported him no matter what. Having you in his life helps him. Knowing that he can rely on someone who knows what he goes through. Thank you."

With that Aunt May walked off. She joined the others. Loki stood there in shock. But for the first time in 200 years, she had a genuine smile. It was the best day she could have asked for. 

**_It's my Birthday. Honestly, it's sad this year. But I wanted to update. So I hope you enjoyed this. This is kind of me coming to terms with myself._ **

**_Kneel :(_ **


	37. Mistletoe Mayhem (Fluff)

Ship: Frostiron (Loki x Tony)  
Warning: None  
Summary: A mistletoe can lead a long way.

**3rd person pov:**

"Thor," Loki whined.

"Why are you making me go to this event. You know the Avengers don't like me. I mean I don't blame them." He said fidgeting with the sleeve. Of his three-piece pitch-black suit with an emerald tie.

"That's why you are going. You have to show them that you aren't the bad guy. That it was Thanos to blame. You are full of mischief but not evil." Thor said. As he pulls Loki through the doors into the Avengers compound. Making their way toward the room Tony is hosting the Christmas party on.

Loki walked in and his ears are filled with the sound of holiday music. As well as those who are talking with one another. A large tree decorated with red and gold stood off in the corner. Fake snowflakes hung from the ceiling.

Tony watched as the Asgardians made their way in. So he goes to greet them. "Hey glad you can make it point break, and I see you brought reindeer games with you as well."

Loki looked the plastic tree up and down. Giving it a strange glare with its decorations. "What is the purpose of a fake plant with strange decorations on it?" Loki asked voice filled with curiosity.

"It's called a Christmas tree, we decorate it. It's part of the Christmas tradition," Tony explained

Loki nods and the brothers make their way in. Loki looks around to see the Avengers. Each in their own little group, Peter, with Wade, Steve with Bucky, and so on. Tony was bouncing around mingling with each of the groups.

Walking over to the table to get a drink. Loki ran into Peter and Wade. They make their way to talk with him.

"Wow, so this is Loki. I thought you said he was once a villain. He's too hot to be one." Wade blurted out. Peter clamped his hand over his boyfriend's mouth. To prevent further any embarrassment.

Loki looked at the couple in confusion. A small grin forms. "I shall take that a compliment. Don't worry you won't get hurt."

Peter's worries fade and turns into a bright smile. "So you are Loki. I heard a lot about you. I heard you have cool powers. Do you mind showing us, maybe?"

"I guess it wouldn't hurt. I have many magical abilities. I can shapeshift as well." With a grin forming his face. He slowly shifts into Captain America in his outfit.

"Wow, this is so tight." He said before shifting back.

Peter looks at Loki with a huge smile. "That was so cool. What else can you do?"

Loki thought for a moment. "Well, I know that Wade is thinking about your backside." Peter flushed at Loki's words.

Then green magic swirls around them. Lifting Wade up. Making him float upside down. Then he turned him upright. Letting him back down on the ground.

Floating up Loki formed a ball of green. He aims and the energy blast and knocks out a window with precision. Then it slowly repairs itself.

"I can do much more. But that's a couple of things I can do. Nothing too drastic."

Wade looked at him. Stunned at what he just witnessed. "That was one of the coolest things. I have ever seen, and that's saying a lot."

Tony stomped his way over to Loki "Did you just blast my window out?"

"Oh, tin-man it's fine. It's back to normal. The kids wanted to see some magic." Loki motioned towards Peter and Wade.

"You know I hate to interrupt this cute discussion. But you both should look up," Natasha said. An evil smirk forming on her lips.

"Why is there a plant hanging above us Stark?" Loki's brows knit together.

"Wow, what a good observation Sherlock. Of course, I'm stuck under it. It's mistletoe. It's a part of the Christmas tradition." Tony flatly explained. A mild blush worked its way up to his checks.

"The point is that you have to kiss the other person. You are under it with, or it's bad luck." Steve chirped in. From his spot on the couch next to Bucky

"I don't like breaking tradition. But can someone make sure Thor doesn't freak out?" Loki turned his attention back to the male in front of him. The room went silent, with all their eyes on them.

Loki slowly leaned down pressed his lips against the other male. Tony blinked in shock. For a moment he forgot how to breathe. It was gentle, and it felt nice. Though Tony would never admit it out loud.

When they parted Tony looked into Loki's eyes. They were the most beautiful shade of green, so bright. Looking down from embarrassment, cheeks flushed cherry red.

Tony realized his mouth was still hanging open from the shock. His eyes were locked onto Loki. Looking away from Loki was a task harder than he expected. 

Everyone was cheering around them. Wolf whistles and chanting. Except for Thor who looked like the error of a computer. 

"What a weird tradition you have," Loki looked down seeing a very red Tony Stark. Burying his face into his hands. A large grin forms when he realizes why he is so red. Mischief twinkles in his eyes.

"Are you feeling well Stark? You are burning red." Loki's sarcasm made a couple of people chuckle. Tony rolled his eyes. He broke out of the moment to go get something to snack on.

Tony turned around only to be startled by Natasha standing there. "Wow someone finally made you speechless?"

Tony looked behind her to see if anyone might hear. "Holy shit Nat, that was the best kiss I've had. Now that's saying something." 

"Well, you should try to get with him. I heard that he has a silver tongue. Might want to find out about that." Natasha smirked and winked at Tony. Then she joined the group. 

Tony stood there thinking. The kiss had some feelings resurface. Some that were buried for what felt like ages ago. When he became aware that he was bisexual. But pushed them away. But now they are back. But he couldn't be mad at himself. Loki was like a wet dream come true. No one on the team could say they weren't attracted to him. He had the swag no one could replicate. Elegant and chaos rolled in one. 

Tony stopped his thoughts. It's his party and he's going to have fun. "Ok, everyone time for presents and stockings."

Everyone was giving each other gifts. Tony being himself went overboard with everyone. Everyone was done but Tony realized that Loki only had a couple of gifts. From Thor, Peter, and Bruce.

He had to give him his now. "Hey, Loki." Loki looked up from his little pile. 

"Hello, Stark."

"I got you a gift."

"Really?" Loki gave him a questioning look.

"Why are you so surprised. Haven't you got gifts before?"

"Not really. Just from Thor and my mother."

"Well, now that you have us that's going to change!"

Tony handed a medium-sized box over. Loki was skeptical but grabbed the box. It drew a couple of other attention. Opening the box Loki stood shocked. Inside laid a dagger. It was black with shades of green and gold. It also had his symbol on it. Two snakes wrapped around each other. On the bottom was his name. Written in ruins.

Loki stood there, mouth gaping like a fish. He looked up at Tony. Giving him a genuine smile. "Thank you. No one has taken the time. To give a gift so remarkable." 

Loki picked up his new dagger examing it. Its weight was perfect. It was balanced and its length was what he liked. Twirling it's around it was perfect. He lightly ran his finger across the blade. It slashed him. Shrugging Loki healed the small cut. 

"Thank you, Stark." Tony looked at Loki. For a second he didn't care about everyone in the room. His focus was on Loki. That smile was a gift on its own. It was the first time Tony knew Loki was being genuine. It made his heart do a little flutter in his chest. 

Loki opened the rest of his gifts. Peter gave him a bracelet. It was gold with green emeralds. From his guess, it was off of Wades or Tony's money. _(Hey Peter's poor._ _But he would get gifts for everyone because he is nice.)_

It looked expensive. But it matched and he loved it. Thor's gift was surprising. It was a book full of ancient spells. Some he had never seen more or less heard of. 

At the end of the party, almost everyone had left. Thor, Bucky, Steve, Natasha, Loki, and Tony remained. To pass the time they had a small drinking game. To see if Steve could manage to get drunk, and to see if Thor could beat him. That might not have been the smartest idea. But in Loki's and Tony's defense, it was funny. 

Thor was passed out on the couch. For all the Christmas flavored alcohol.

During their little contest. Loki may have offered his special wine. That he specially made. Its percentage could get anyone with a crazy high metabolism drunk.

Steve had to be carried home by Bucky. When he was getting touchy with him. He told them that they were in a relationship. How they have been since before most of them were born. After Bucky chuckled at Steve's rant. He dragged a drunk Steve home.

Thor stripped down to his loincloth. He was going to strip naked but Natasha threatened him. So he passed out on the couch. Natasha told the two goodbye before she left. 

"Sorry about Thor. He sometimes has too much confidence. Though I wasn't surprised with the two supersoldiers though. Anyone could see they are in love."

"Well, I owe Clint $500. He said Steve and Bucky would come out on Christmas. I said on New Year's Eve."

Loki chuckled. "Well, I should drag this oaf home. "

"You can stay the night if you want. It's late."

Loki thought for a moment. "Sure."

"Great. Do you want something to drink?" Loki shook his head.

"Wait! Have you ever had hot chocolate?"

Loki shook his head no. Tony bolted up and went to the kitchen. After a few minutes, he returned with two steaming hot cups. "Here it's hot. You have to drink it. It's a Christmas tradition." 

The two sat in silence. Blowing into their mug. Tony kept stealing a couple of glances at Loki. When Loki thought it was cool enough he took a sip. His eyes lit up at the burst of sweetness that filled his mouth. It was good. 

"What do you think?"

"It's great."

After a few more moments of silence, Tony dared to speak. "I just wish it would have snowed. Make Christmas complete."

Loki thought for a moment. There was a small blue light that left his palm. It floated around the room and then outside. Slowly clouds began to develop and come into their view. From the outside window, Tony gasped. As small flurries of snow fell. Loki smiled at Tony's excitement. "Do you like it?"

"Of course I do. Why?"

"No reason." For the first time, Loki's realized someone could see through his lie. When his voice broke slightly. 

"You did. I looked at the forecast. They said there was a zero percent chance of it snowing. What did you do."

"I have many magical abilities. But I am Jotun. My kind lives in the realm of frost and ice. We have the natural talent for ice magic. So it's very easy for me to create some. You looked sad about there not being snow for Christmas. "

"That was sweet."

"A frown doesn't look good on you. I prefer a smile." Loki replied sweetly.

Tony looked away as he felt the heat rise in his cheeks. "Anyway, how was your first Christmas?"

"It was wonderful. I enjoyed it. But I know something that could make it even more memorable. " Loki decided now or never. He was going to make a bold move. 

Loki gently placed his hand on the side of Tony's face. Giving him a chance to pull away if he wanted. Loki smiled when Tony didn't. He leaned down to kiss the shorter man. Tony's hands made their way to the back of Loki's neck. He pulled the mischief-maker closer. Not wanting to stop. Tony had to pull away when he was about to pass out. Due to lack of air. They stared at each other and giggled. 

"Stark would you consider dating?"

"Of course I would love to." Tony reached up and hugged Loki. 

"Best Christmas ever" Loki chuckled and gave Tony a small kiss. They sat there on the couch. Tony grabbed a blanket and they cuddled together. Until Tony fell asleep. They watched the gentle snowfall, blinding the night with its misty glow. 

+ ** _2200 words. Damn, I didn't think I would get that many words. I was struggling at 800. I didn't have any idea where to go from there. But I just flowed with it. Hope everyone enjoyed it. One more you go._**


	38. I'm Coming Home (Soft Angst & FLUFF)

Ship: Stucky (Steve x Bucky)  
Warning: Soft angst.  
Summary: A coming home for Christmas story. Steve never became Captain America.

_**3rd person pov** _

  
Bucky dreaded the day he was to be shipped across seas and into battle. That meant he had to leave his love, Steve. He didn't want him to get hurt from jumping into a fight. Or having an asthma attack. Fearing for Steve when the winter months struck. Each year that was when he was sick the worst. But more importantly, how was Steve is going to support himself? All he could do was send him money. That was so little as it is. But he might not always be here to do that. 

Bucky had his stuff packed in a small bag. He stood in the doorway in his uniform. He kissed Steve before they made their way out the door.

When they reached his shipment point he turned towards Steve. "Don't do anything stupid until I get back."

"How can I when you are taking all the stupid with you," Steve voice slightly cracked at the end. Lucky for him only Bucky noticed. "Punk."

"Jerk," Steve sighed. Tears threatening to spill.

Bucky walked up to Steve and wrapped him in a loving embrace. "I love you, doll."

"Love you too jerk." They whispered to each other. 

When they pulled away each. Their hearts shattered.

When Bucky arrived. They had him fill out some more paperwork. Such as a name and address if something happened to him. So he wrote down Steve. He gave him his address and full name. When they questioned their relationship he said, brother. The guy asked how since they had different last names. Bucky told them Steve's mother raised him after his parent died. The guy was skeptical at first but nodded anyway. He filed away the paperwork. After that, he was sent off.

He made sure what little he was paid in the army Steve got. He didn't keep any of it. He tried helping Steve through the fall and soon to be winter. Every day he was worried about his little Stevie. But he was far away from him. 

When Bucky was fighting. His team had gotten captured. Hydra took some of the men to experiment on. They didn't come back to the cell after.

Zola had Bucky dragged into his lab. Then began to experiment on him. In the process, they gave him a serum. Testing to see if a human could stand it. It increased his abilities. From his sight to his strength. To his stamina to his ability to be hurt. It coursed through his views. When he became conscious he broke away from the straps that held him.

He broke the cells and helped the men out. They escaped and returned to base. When Bucky got back he made a friend named Peggy. She was tough and stern. But fun to hang out with once you got to know her. They became close, through the midst of the chaos.

One day he stumbled into Peggy's quarters unannounced. Bucky caught her making out with her girlfriend. They both freaked. Peggy threatened him with her gun. But he explained he had a similar type of relationship. He was just at home.

To calm the girls down, he took them to get some drinks. That night they laughed the night away. Sharing stories about their relationship. 

Over time they bonded and had a great time. He befriended Peggy's girlfriend. They became close friends.

Stark helped with specially made equipment for him. Including a shield. He would lead men into battles. Winning them all with grace.

That was until January of 1945. When they had been notified about the train. Containing Hydra's lead scientist, Zola. Bucky wanted that man to suffer for what he did to him. During their mission, his team scaled the train. But in the process, Bucky fell, into the ravine. His team watched in horror as it happened. But there was nothing to be done. They had to carry out their mission.

He was later declared dead. But the mission was successful. They took his shield and no one else touched it. Memories were too harsh and it was hidden away.

When Peggy was notified she ran off. Clutching to her lover. She cried over her fallen friend. They both did. 

They honored his title. Declaring him a hero. Yet when it came to telling Steve it would take a while.

Surprisingly Peggy got her request confirmed to tell Steve of his 'brother's death.' She knew she was the one to do it. But still each step she walked up to his beat-down apartment. The heavier it was on her heart. For a few moments, she stood in front of the door. Too scared to knock. Seconds felt like hours before she dared to knock. When Peggy did she was shocked. When a small guy opened the door for her. He was a lot shorter than her. Peggy thought Bucky was joking when he said how small he was. But it was true. 

"I am Agent Charter. May I step in?" Steve gave her a questionable look. But he let her in. Gesturing for her to sit on the beat-up couch. Gripping the couch she waited for the right words to come. 

She swallowed the lump in his throat. "I-I am so sorry Steve. Bucky he is gone. He was experimented on and made into a super-soldier. He broke out of their prison. Winning many battles till his final mission.

When he was trying to stop the main scientist. Bucky fell off the train. He is declared a hero. But I lost my friend. I'm so so sorry Steve. I know what he means to you. I can't imagine what you must be feeling. " At the end, she was in tears. Through her blurry visions, she looked at Steve. 

Peggy wrapped him in a tight hug. Steve broke down in her arms, sobbing uncomfortably. Screaming out until his asthma started acting up. She rubbed his back in comfort.

**Steve pov:**

  
Today is Christmas and I am finally able to rest. After the war, I became an artist. I'm considered middle class now so it was a nice change. My old apartment has too many memories.

Bucky's last check helped me afford some supplies to get me started. The apartment is different. It wasn't the best but it wasn't the worst. But it was perfect for me. 

After he was torn from my life. I pursued art. Taking some college courses. I became a local artist. I liked being an artist. It was always something I've had a passion for.

I happened to get lucky with the last client. I finished a top paying art piece for some rich lady. She wanted a painting of the woods in winter. I was shocked at the amount she commissioned it for. I'm set on my rent for a few months. Even after that, I had money to stock up on my supplies. Then be able to afford to get a good Christmas dinner.

I sniffle as I cook for Christmas. I have been missing Bucky lately. It's been 10 years since he died. I still remember when Peggy came. Telling me the news. She snuck out of the base a few times to check on me. Making sure I drank water and ate. She was the only one who knew about our relationship. She was also in the same situation I and Bucky were in. Honestly, I'm in debt to her. 

After losing Bucky I cried every day for two months. I still do but at least it's not multiple times a day. How could I not he was my first love. We grew up together. Our friendship became more. We had to hide our love. But it didn't matter to us. We weren't wrong in any way. Love is a beautiful thing. But after losing them it leaves a hole in your heart. He left on in mine. It hasn't been filled since. That was Bucky's place and it will be forever. 

My thoughts are snapped away. When the oven went off. The small turkey I bought is done. I grab the old oven mitts and get it out. Setting it on top of the oven. The mash potatoes are done and so is the corn. 

I grab a plate and add some food. I sit down at the table. I remember Christmas with Bucky. When we were so poor we could only afford potatoes. But even then he eats less and gave me most of his meal. We made the best of it. Joking around and cracking jokes. Sometimes he would go without food. One of the many reasons I love him. Always so caring, not thinking of himself.

Looking up at the wall I give a sad smile. No one wanted to keep the shield. They were going to get rid of it. It was too hard on the others having it around. So Peggy snuck it to me. It was the last piece of Bucky I have. It showed how hard he fought. How he saved so many. _(A/N I know this wouldn't have happened. It would have been put in a museum too. But roll with it.)_

I'm halfway through my Christmas prayer. When a soft knock at the front door. Grumbling I sit up. I make my way out of the kitchen. 'Who in the world is knocking on my door on Christmas?'

I open the door. To look at a tall man with medium length hair. He was standing in my doorway. He tilts his head up and what I see almost makes me faint. Or maybe I'm still asleep and this is a dream.

The man looks like Bucky. Yet his hair was longer and he was way more muscular. With some scrub on his chin. His usual dark blue eyes were stormy gray. He had a hallow expression on his face. "Bucky?"

"Steve I found you," Bucky said. When I heard that voice I knew it was my Bucky. I felt the tears pricking my eyes.

Bucky stepped into the apartment and shut the door. A drop of water lands on my arm. It's when I realize I have tears streaming down my face.

"Bucky" I ran up to him and jumped up. Wrapping my arms around his neck. Pressing our lips harshly against each other. He lifts me settles us on the couch. My legs are gently wrapped around his waist. That's all it took for me to fully break down.

Sobs wreaking throughout my body. To the point where tears are falling to the point, where I can't see. I feel myself shaking in his arms. I missed being wrapped up in his arms. It makes me feel safe. Hiding me from the world.

We sob out until our shirts are soaked and our throats are too dry to talk. I try to stand up and get us some water. Yet my knees buckle and I fall onto the floor. Bucky sighs and lifts me off the ground and gently settles me on the couch.

He gets up and heads to the kitchen. I hear some clinking and the sound of water running. A few moments later Bucky is back. With two glasses of water. He sits down and hands me a glass. That's when I see it. His left hand is metal.

I grab the glass and quickly drink the water. When I'm finished I place it on the side table. I reach over and grab his metal hand to examine it. When I touch it he flinched slightly. Never the less he rested it in my hand. I run my fingers down his palm. It felt so cold. "What happened Bucky?"

"Doll, I don't think you are going to like what you hear." He mumbled out looking down at his arm. I give him a look to continue. He sucked in a breath.

"I fell off the train. When I did Hydra took me. They removed what was left of my arm, replacing it with this. This killing machine. They beat me down. Wiping my memory and trained me to be the best assassin. They called me the Winter Soldier. To everyone else, I was a ghost. I had a mission over here in Brooklyn. When I arrived I was to take out a politician. He was planning to create a team. To try and take down Hydra. 

When I was running off. I passed by our old apartment. At the time I didn't know why I stopped. I had a feeling I knew it. I had been there before but I didn't know when. Couldn't figure out why my heart was calling out to it.

I broke the lock and walked into the broken-down apartment. When I did memories flooded into my head. My past, I remembered you. I finally discovered that hole I felt in my heart.

So I went back I gave them my mission report. One by one I took them down. Then I burned the base to the ground. All the files I have about myself. I took it with me. The only reminder I have is this arm."

"Can I see?" I motion towards his arm. He gives me a wary nod. We both stand up. I grab the hem of his straps I help him out of his gear. We both sit back down. 

Then he finally gets to his shirt and he takes it off. I gasp out at the sight. Scars litter his arms and chest. Reaching over I trace my fingers down the scared tissue around his metal arm. Trailing my fingers down I run my hand across different scars on his chest. "Oh, Bucky what happened."

"When I was with them, they hurt me. They would stab me so I wouldn't feel anything and shot me. The worst part was the experiments. Hydra wanted me to be stronger more fierce. They injected serums into my system. They created a stronger super soldier in the process."

I place my hand on his chest and feel something wet. That's when I realized my tears have been falling onto him. He lifts my face and gives me a gentle kiss. Bucky wipes my tears away with his hand and it travels down caressing my cheek. "You're still a beautiful as I remember doll."

"Well, Bucky you are a hot as I remember. Are you hungry I made Christmas dinner?" Bucky nods and we go eat in the kitchen. When we finish we make our way back into the front room. Reaching under the small tree I have I grab Bucky his gift. "Merry Christmas"

"What's this?"

"Each Christmas I get you a gift. I would unwrap it. I place it into your grave the day after. Open it."

Bucky slowly unwraps his gift. I see his eyes lit up like they did when we were young. As he looks at a black and white painting of him. The way I remember him before he left. "Steve I love it. I don't know what to say. I wish I would have gotten you a gift. But I didn't know."

"Hmm, I got a gift idea. Lay on the couch, we are cuddling." I go lock the door and shut the curtains. Then I make my way back to the couch. I lay on top of him and snuggle into his bare chest. His hand runs along my back.

"Sorry doll I wish I could give you more"

"Bucky you coming home back to me is the best gift I could have ever gotten."

Steve's eyes trail down his muscular chest. He smirks. He could get used to this. But Bucky being home was all he could ask for.

_**Merry Christmas 🎄!** _   
_**This is based on please come home for Christmas song. Hope you enjoyed!** _

_**Kneel~** _


	39. Christmas Vines (Crack)

Tony was standing in front of the camera. He was swaying his hips to the music.

'All I want for Christmas is You!'

Tony opened a wedding ring box. Inside laid the note.

' _JK_ '

Tony flipped them off. Then he started dancing then ran off.

~~~

Peter looked down at the gift. He was going to wrap a present for Aunt May. It should be easy enough.

Two hours later Tony walked in.

"Call 911!"

Peter's whole body was wrapped in paper. He was struggling and couldn't get out.

~~~

Music was blaring from the speaker. Clint was in a Santa hat and was dancing around.

"I don't want a lot for Christmas"

Clint stopped dead in his track. "Fuck that I want a lot of shit."

~~~

The gifts had just been handed out. They sat in a circle. They went to unwrap them. But a green figure broke it.

It was the grinch. Everyone screamed and scattered away.

The grinch laughed evilly. He grabbed all the presents and put them in his sack. Then he took off, cackling like a maniac.

When he was out of the complex he stopped. Slowly his form changing. Loki looked back and started laughing.

~~~

Cheerfully Tony handed out gifts. "Ok, you can open your presents."

Rock music played in the distance as Thor screamed. He tore apart the box. Somehow he ended up with the box on his head. Then he threw it at the wall. In one hand was pop tarts. He screamed at the top of his lungs.

~~~

Bucky looked out the window. He dragged his hand down the cool surface. A sad smile plagued his face. "Where are you Christmas?"

"I'm right here" Bucky turned around toward the voice.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH" Bucky swung his fist and hit the man with a white beard.

He bent over and yanked the hat and beard off. Sam was out cold on the ground. Sighing Bucky went to get some water.

~~~

"Today we are going to teach you how to decorate for Christmas."

Loki turned around to see Thor struggling. The lights were wrapped around his neck. The God of thunder was trying to talk. But it was muffled.

"Thor you are going to break the Christmas lights!" Loki screamed as he tried to get him unwrapped.

~~~

Clint jokingly said that Steve couldn't do a cartwheel. Smirking Steve got up. He did a cartwheel and ended up crashing into the tree and knocking it over. There was a shatter of bulbs falling.

Steve got up. "Nailed it!"

~~~

Clint threw a piece of popcorn at Natasha. She gave him an angry glare.

"Stop"

Clint threw some more. Natasha was irritated. All she wanted to do was read her book. 

"Stop"

Clint grabbed a hand full and threw it.

"I SAID STOP" Natasha grabbed the Christmas tree and threw it at Clint. Knocking him off the couch edge.

~~~

There was the sound of intro music. Scott was dancing in the driveway.

"Every day is payday. Swipe my card got rejected no money." 

Scott frowned and walked off.

~~~

Peter stood with a Christmas hat and microphone. "On the first day of Christmas, my report card came to me."

"There no Christmas now"

~~~

"All I want for Christmas is youuuu-"

Clint turned toward Scott. He was playing the electric keyboard. The banging the drums. With a creepy look on his face. Slowly Clint turned back around.

' _Ok then'_

~~~

"Hey, guys it that time of year and you know what that means. Christmas giveaways. I'm giving away free fucks I didn't give before. Merry Christmas." Tony smiled. The. He flipped everyone off and walked away.

~~~

Steve walked into the store and made his way to the tree section. He thought he looked at the product number so he asked the nearby employee for help. "How are you doing? How much is this tree?"

"$200"

"How much?" Steve scoffed and walked to the tool section. He grabbed a hand saw and paid for it.

The next thing you knew he was in the woods cutting at a tree. "$200 get the hell out of here."

~~~

"Of course everybody becomes a spice girl before Christmas." Bruce smiled.

_So tell me what you want,_

_what you really, really want_

_I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha)_

~~~

Wanda crept into the front room. Only to see Santa. He was placing the presents down. He turned and looked at her. Slowly he backed away.

"Twas the night before Christmas and in Saint Nick flew. Santa or not it's breaking and entering. So I knew what to do." She grabbed a bat and chased after him.

Santa screamed out and bolted out the door.

~~~

Stephen walked into the room. He had his headphones in his hand. He was frustrated.

"I don't know what's worst them tangled headphones"

Horror music played as he looked at a box full of tangled Christmas lights.

Stephen grabbed the while bundle of lights and placed the tangled ball on the tree. "Done Wong"

Then there was a loud crash of the lights falling.

~~~

Natasha held the star that goes at the top of the tree. Then looked back at the massive tree Tony bought. "How are we going to get the star on the tree?"

Clint bolted up. "I got it." He got a running start. He jumped up on the couch. Only he grabbed the tree as he fell down. There was a loud thump that echoed.

"Ow"

~~~

"Santa?"

Santa turned to see Pietro and Wanda. He fell back and scrambled away.

Pietro turned towards his sister. "Why does he always run away?"

Wanda shrugged as she put the sword away. Then walked back up the stairs.

~~~

"Every since I left the city

Tony was in a suit but blocked off the camera.

Yooooouuuuuuuuuuuuu-"

Tony was in a Christmas dress. He was dancing in the hallway. 

Then he slides down the stair rail. 

Then he was dancing his way down the stairs. 

~~~

Sam was tied down and wrapped in Christmas paper. He was stuck on the floor. "Hello?"

"Damn it, Barnes" 

From the hallway, you could hear giggling. 

~~~

Someone had just said that they don't like Christmas. Scott's head snapped up.

"You don't really?" Scott whole his head.

"I don't fuck with"

The rap part of the song turned into Christmas bells.

"Yoooooouuuuu" He flipped them off. Then he got up and danced to the music.

~~~

  
T'Challa gave Shuri her gift.

"It's an avocado thanks."

~~~

**I don't even know. This is my Christmas gift to you I guess. This wasn't planes. Hope you enjoyed it!**


	40. Snow Day (Fluff)

Ships: American Airlines (Sam x Steve)  
Warning: Slight internalized homophobia   
Summary: It snowed and the two have fun.

**3rd person pov:**

  
Sam woke up from a peaceful sleep. Smiling, having slept, and not being awoken at any point. Slowly making his way out of bed. Towards his closet to get some clean clothes. Turning to the side there was a white glow coming from outside the window. He worked his way over to see what it was. Only to see that it was snowing. Sam was delighted.

It reminded him of when he was young. When it heavily snowed. Then school would end up getting canceled. Sam would stumble into his winter gear and bolt outside. He would go play in the snow with his friends. Building a snowman and having a snowball fight. Until he was called in for lunch by his dad. Thinking of this memory left Sam smiling. When his thoughts faded. He went to go see what Steve was doing.

Sam wandered the halls in search of Steve. Finding him resting on a seat near the window. A cup of cocoa in hand. Comfortably wrapped in a blanket. He was looking as the snow fell onto the ground. After a few minutes of watching the snow. He turned around slowly to see who entered the room. Then he saw Sam and smiled.

Sam looked relaxed today. Everyone has been stressed out by everything that had happened. Sam walked over and sat next to him.

"Hey, Steve do you want to go outside for a bit. If you don't have anything to do." Steve thought for a moment.

"I don't have anything better to do, so let's go." Steve stood up, reaching his hand out for Sam to take.

In 10 minutes the two men were dressed. They wrapped themselves in winter coats. Bundled up in gloves, scarves, hats, and snow boots. When they make sure they wouldn't get cold. They went outside.

On the compound grounds, the earth was covered with a fresh blanket of snow. Sam inhaled, he missed the frosty air.

"You know I've never really played in the snow. I was always sick in winter. The cold air wasn't good for me."

"Well, now you can. Do you want to build a snowman?" Sam nodded and grabbed a hand full of snow. Packing it into a small ball. When he was satisfied, he started rolling it around on the ground. As he began to work on its head. Steve worked on the snowman's bottom.

When the head reached around two feet Sam stopped. Maybe he went a little too overboard. Shrugging he went to see how Steve's part was going. When he saw it he gasped at its size. From his guess, it was towering at four, or four and a half feet. Chuckling Sam went over to Steve. He was patching in some of the holes that broke off.

"Steve I think that's good. If you make it any taller we might be able to put its head on."

"Sorry, I'm just excited. Guess I went overboard."

"It's fine. Now let's get its head on. Can you help me? Make sure it doesn't break. But first, let me flatten its body on the top."

Sam wanted to make sure its head would be stable. Pressing down and smoothing it down. Once he was sure it was fine. He grabbed Steves hand and dragged him to get its head. They lifted his head together and shuffled to its body. They packed snow around its neck to keep it supported.

When they were done with the snow part. Steve went inside and grabbed a hat, a carrot, and some gloves. Sam walked around and found some sticks and stones.

Sam pushed the two long sticks into its side. He grabbed the small stick and broke it slightly in the middle. Then he pressed it into its face. In the corner, he secured it with snow. He attempted to make it smile.

Steve trotted out with everything in his hands. He handed a glove over to Sam. Steve pressed the carrot into the middle of its face and a hat on its head. Then pressed the stones in for his eyes. He looked over at Sam.

"Really?"

"What?" Sam acted innocent as he placed its gloves on. He pressed its fingers down. To make it show the middle finger. Steve chuckled at Sam's goofiness.

Steve wasn't paying attention. When a hard-packed ball of snow smacked the back of his head. Turning around he looked at Sam. He was scooping snow into his gloves as quickly as he could manage. Making a couple of balls and keeping them in hand. Sam chuckled and hit Steve in the chest with another. Then he ran off laughing breathlessly to seek cover.

They waged a grand snowball war.

Steve bent down and made some of his own. The two were throwing snowballs at top speed, everywhere. Trying to dodging each ball of snow. They would hit each other every so often.

"I haven't had this much fun since I was a kid" Sam yelled at Steve. As he peaked his head away from the tree. Throwing a snowball but missing. He ended up getting hit in the leg.

"Yeah, it's nice to take a small break from responsibility. Every once and a while," Steve yelled. Before throwing yet another large ball of snow. Sam barely dodging it, then threw his snowball hitting Steve square in the face.

Steve didn't see it coming and stumbled back in surprise. He tripped and fell onto the snow-covered ground beneath him. Sam felt bad and jogged over to see if Steve was ok. Making his way over he kneeled next to Steve.

"You alright there, old man?" Sam had a large grin form on his face. Knowing that the other man hates that nickname. Steve gave Sam a dirty look. After a moment, Sam went into a laughing fit over Steve's facial expression.

After a few minutes, he calmed down from his laughing. He sat next to Steve and looked around. Taking in the beautiful scenery. It was like a scene a painter created. Before his sight turns over to the man next to him. He was looking into the distance.

Steve turned when he felt like he was being watched. Steve gave him a heartwarming smile. Sam's eyes lock onto the other lips. Staring at them as if he was in a trance. His hand slowly made its way up to Steve's jaw. Before he lifted his chin. Cautiously, Sam presses his lips against the others. Steve froze, not knowing what to do.

' _This isn't right, this isn't right_.' Was constantly being repeated in his head. But Steve's thoughts were cut off by the feeling of it being so right. There was nothing wrong with it. He was enjoying every moment of it. Steve leaned in closer to Sam. After a moment he kissed back. He wrapped his arms around Sam's neck and pressed closer to him. 

Sam pulled away when he couldn't breathe. He looked about and stared into Steve's baby blue eyes and smiled. Giggling he fell back into the snow. Steve followed his action. Sam inched his hand towards Steve's. He wrapped his hand around the others and stared off.

The two laid in the snow. Until their check was rosy and fingers slightly numb.

When they finally got up Steve pressed a kiss on Sam's cheek and dragged him inside. They hung up all their wet clothes and headed for the kitchen. They made hot chocolate and snuggled up on the couch for the rest of the day. Wrapped in a bunch of fuzzy blankets and soft pillows. Sam pressed his head in the crook of Steve's neck.

"I had fun today thank you."

"I had fun too Sam. But about the kiss what did it mean?"

"I like you. I would like to take you on a date. That is if you feel the same."

Steve smiled and kissed Sams head. "Yes, I would love to." Smirking Sam grabbed the remote and flipped through the channels. They watched a couple of movies before they passed out together on the couch. 

**Yeah, it snowed where I lived the other day. Snow is still on the ground. I love winter it's my favorite season. I couldn't resist not making a winter one-shot.**

**But I was going to ask is anyone interested in a scarletwidow story? It's an Au of Cinderella of sorts. It has some of the same aspects. But not the original plot. Such as actually remembering what the girl you danced with actually looks like. Anyways let me know. If so it will most likely chapter one will be published next month.**


	41. Broken Without You (Angst)

Ship: Stucky (Steve x Bucky)   
Au: Omegaverse   
Warning: Suicidal thoughts and Tony being an ass. But he regrets it.   
Summary: Steve is in a different time. But now Bucky isn't with him to face the new world. Because he believes his Alpha is dead. The plot takes place sometime after the Avengers movie.

** 3rd person pov **

Tony scowled at the calendar hang in on the kitchen wall. December 16, it's the day he hates the most.

It was the day his parent were in the accident. Tony missed his mother beyond reason. But his dad on the other hand. He hated that man.

Tony never received any love from his dad. Tony couldn't help he wasn't the Alpha son he wanted. But he always tried his hardest. Passing above his classmate. But Howard never cared. Didn't even acknowledge him. When Tony would try to visit his dad. He was told to get out. The worst was when Tony dropped the project his dad was working on. Screaming until Tony was in tears and ran to his mother.

This day he was reminded of Howard. With people mourning for him. Telling Tony sorry. Or even worse going on a rant about how great his father was. At the end of their rants, he was disgusted. That man was nothing like they described. Tony looked like he was ready to set fire to the calendar. Then maybe a couple of other things after.

Natasha noticed his sour look. "What's your problem?"

"It's the day my douchebag of a father died. I miss my mother but not him. I hate him. He was the biggest asshole. He didn't even act like I existed. Just because I wasn't his 'Alpha' son that he wanted. I'm glad he died."

"Tony don't speak about your father in that manner," Steve said. Mentally Steve was trying to control his anger. He didn't want to say anything he would regret.

"Shut up star-spangled dick. Don't act like you knew my father. He was evil. He didn't treat my poor mom right. I remember her crying because he screamed at her. He put us both through emotional trauma. He has never been nice, nor has he ever been. He wasn't a great man like so many people say. He hasn't helped anyone in this world. His head was too far up his ass." Tony screamed out.

Steve's nostrils flared. "No Tony. You didn't know his dad when he was younger. He was a good man. War changed him for the worst. That's all."

"Steve I don't want to hear it. You didn't know that evil man personally. So shut your mouth before I shut it for you." Tony hissed out.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP TONY. I KNEW YOUR FATHER. HE WAS ALWAYS THERE FOR ME!"

"Yeah right"

"If it wasn't for your father I wouldn't be here."

"Oh yeah, he helped with your 'serum'. Mr. I'm so perfect super-soldier. Wow, he did one semi-good thing. Ha!"

"You know what-" Steve hissed out. Tony flinched back.

Steve finally snapped. He tore the top off of his high collar shirt. Revealing an old claim bite. That has long been scarred over. It was faded and slightly cracked. That meant one thing, his mate was dead.

Tony swallowed the lump in his throat. Steve just revealed to them his omega claim mark on his neck. The team was left in shock except for Natasha. They always thought he was an alpha. Just lacked a scent.

"If it wasn't for your father. I wouldn't be alive."

You want to know why?" Steve asked hysterically.

"Bucky was my mate. He was my mate since I was 16. I presented early. He was my love.

I just watched my mate. My Bucky slip through my hand and off a cliff. I watched as he fell to his death. All because I couldn't reach him in time. He screamed out my name. But there was nothing I could do. We should have never been on that train. We should have been at home. Should have been getting ready for my heat. But we weren't.

I tried to drink myself silly. But I couldn't get drunk due to the stupid serum.

So I wallowed in my misery. My other half was gone and is never coming back.

I cried in my nest for a month. Peggy made sure I ate. Howard made sure I had the right amount of nutrients. He monitored me just to be on the safe side.

Then my love bite turned black and cracked along my neck. Showing everyone my mate was gone. My scent faded until it was no more. It reminded me that I could have done more. That I shouldn't have taken him with me on that mission.

That night I lost it. Without my Bucky I had nothing. He was all I had left, and he was gone. I gathered what little strength I had left. Getting up I looked.

I looked-" Steve broke off in a sob.

"I looked for a gun.

I held it to my head. I wanted to die so badly. I wanted to see him again.

I was about to pull the trigger. When it was yanked out of my hand. Howard threw it across the room.

That night I cried into his shoulder to the point of exhaustion. He helped me back to my nest and let me sleep.

The next day he enrolled me in a program that rehabilitated people with mate loss. But I didn't want anyone's help. Yet somehow Howard broke through my walls.

After a while, it got better. Captain America was back doing missions.

But every night I still cried for Bucky. There was still that hole in my soul that could never be fixed. When I was on the plane I saw my chance.

My chance to see my love again. I nose-dived into the artic. Hoping that I would die. Instead, I woke up here at shield. Why didn't they just leave me? Who couldn't I have just died? Then I could be happy-" Steve broke off with a sob that wracked throughout his body.

A tingling feeling overcame his body. It became too powerful and he collapsed onto the floor. Shaking, his breathing quickened. Cold sweats broke out through his body.

But a voice broke through after what felt like hours. "Steve.

It's me, Natasha. I'm here with you. I'm about to touch you. Don't be all alarmed."

Natasha pressed herself against Steve. She encouraged Steve to grab her. He enveloped her in a tight hug. Burying his head in her shoulder.

"Hey, it's ok. You are safe now. I know you are scared right now but you're safe. I won't let anyone harm you.

I'm here with you.

Now I need you to focus on my voice.

I need you to follow me.

Take a deep breath in."

Steve tried but choked up.

"It's ok

Take a deep breath in.

Hold it for five seconds

Smell the roses, Steve.

Now breath out for six seconds

Blow out the candles."

Steve was almost able to do it.

"That's it you are doing great.

Keep going"

Natasha encouraged him. She breathed in and out with Steve. After a few more minutes his breathing was better.

"You did great Steve. No one will hurt you. You're safe. I'm here."

Natasha's gaze softened. "Oh, Steve why didn't you tell us earlier," Natasha asked. Just above a whisper.

"You aren't alone. We are here to help you. Through every step of the way. I promise" Natasha rubbed circles on his back.

"I didn't want you guys to know. In my days' omegas were property. It's in my mindset to hide my identity. I didn't need your pity."

"I understand Steve." Steve shook in her arms. She feared that he might have another anxiety attack.

"What was he like?" Steve gave her a sad smile.

"Bucky, he was a sweetheart. He would work extra hours to afford my medicine in winter. Stood up all night to take care of me.

I love it when he called me doll. He treated me like the Queen of the world. He wasn't like Alphas back then. He was kind, caring, and loving. He wasn't all brute force and anger.

He didn't even want to claim me when I presented at 15. Took a year to convince him. He didn't want to go against my wishes. Knew a lot of unhappy omegas. He didn't want me to make a decision young. That I would regret later on in life.

Omega males were pretty much a legend. It lead alphas trying to claim or hurt me when they got close. My scent was weak. But you could smell it when I fought them.

He claimed me and my scent evened out. No one could force me against my will. No one knew I was an omega now and I was happy. Becky was my mate and we loved each other.

Bucky always wanted to have pups. I tried because I wanted some too. I was too weak to have kids. But we were happy. But the war-" Natasha cut him off.

"No Steve only good things."

"Bucky was so shocked seeing me in my new body. All buffed up. We were able to have a lot more fun.

He was always so careful with me. Scared he was going to break me in half. Couldn't risk a trip to the hospital. Especially when my heat came. We would have to be careful not to trigger my asthma. Sometimes we could only cuddle because I was too weak to move. Those times were the worst. But now that I was healthier my heats were different.

I felt bad when we were caught by our friends during heat week. Never seen anyone turn as pale as they did." Steve chuckled.

"He sounds wonderful Steve. You are not alone. You know a couple of our friends are omegas too. They can help you out. But you are going to have to go to therapy. Trust me it will help. Ok."

"Yeah, ok Nat."

"Bruce and Clint. You two are in charge of making him a nice nest. Only the best. Do you two understand." She said sternly. The two nodded. Slightly shaking at her scary voice. Scarier than an alpha by far.

"But Nat I won't have a heat-"

"Doesn't matter it's comforting to have one. It gives you a safe space to go when you are stressed. Or if you need time to relax and be by yourself. Let's get you some water, and maybe something to eat." Natasha helped Steve up and into the kitchen.

Tony gave Bruce and Clint his credit card. Telling them to spend as much as they needed. A couple of hours later they came back with a car full of stuff. Ranging from blankets, pillows, heating pad, stuffed animals, really anything comforting. The two quietly got to work in Steve's room where it branches off to a small area.

After an hour it was finished. Natasha leads Steve they and he made himself at home. Like Natasha said it did put him at ease to have a safe space. He curled up in the middle and wrapped himself in blankets before he fell asleep.

**Was going to post this last month. Didn't want to ruin the happy mood with angst.** **Sorry this was late. Read the most scaring story. I haven't gotten over it, it's been 2 days. I have never suffered and I need to bleach my eyes.**

_**A/N** _

Well, what's everyone's class then?   
Alpha- Thor, Howard, and Bucky  
Beta- Natasha, Maria Stark, and Tony  
Omega- Steve, Bruce

Clint's in the middle of beta/omega in my book. At least movie Clint.

Omega verse is complex. But in this when your mate dies. The claim bite cracks and fades to black. Their scent fades and they don't have a heat anymore. Their body shuts off that part of them. It's their way to try and help with the pain. I know Bucky isn't dead. But Steve believes he is.


	42. New Book!

I have a new book out. Multi-Fandom Shorts and One-Shots.

With fandoms like

-Good Omens

-Marvel

-DC

-Star Trek

-Crossovers.

A lot of Ineffable Husbands.

Go check it out!

Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29222748


	43. 💜Valentines Day (Hawkant)♥️

Ship: Hawkant (Scott x Clint)  
Au: Like the comics where Clint doesn't have a family.  
Summary: These two really need to look at the calendar once and a while. A get-together Valentine's day story. 

**3rd person pov:**

Scott woke up, groaning at the bright sun enveloping his room with light. He looked up at the clock. It was already one in the afternoon. Groggily he sat up to shut the curtains. After he crawled back to bed. He threw the covers over himself. Closing his eyes and trying to go back to sleep.

Scott laid there and realized he was already up. He wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. He tried to rub the sleep out of his eyes. Sitting up, he pushed out of bed. Going through drawers, grabbing a shirt and some pants. Before stripping down to his boxers and putting clean clothes on.

Sighing he walked out towards the kitchen. He went to reach for the fridge. Only to be met with disappointment. Not a single ounce of food in that damn fridge. Rubbing his eyes in frustration. He started going through the cabinet to find some food. Growling out he slammed the cabinet shut. No food. This place was how big and how many people and there wasn't any food. He thought the food was bought regularly.

Scott's attention was drawn away when he heard someone else in the kitchen. He flinched at the sound. But took a double glance and it was just a tired Clint. He looked like he just woke up too.

"Hey, Clint do you know where everyone is? I haven't run into anyone yet." Clint shook his head.

"Damn it! We have no food. I'm not in the mood for cooking either. What makes them think I want to go grocery shopping. " Scott muttered out. Clint sigh in response.

"Well, we could go out to eat. Neither of us is in the mood for cooking, and no one else is here. Which is pretty weird. I haven't seen anyone. We would have been woken up if there was a mission."

Scott nodded. They made their way to the door and slipped on some shoes. Opening the door and walked out of the compound.

Walking down the streets. Scott couldn't help but look at all the couples walking by them. It was a herd of them. There was a blur of red and pink. 

Scott couldn't help but feel like he was forgetting something that had to do with the day. He scratched it off as just a thought. His eyes widen when they arrived at a restaurant. They looked around seeing a bunch of couples sitting in there. The place was packed. Shrugging it off they go in. They got lucky that a couple had just left. The waiter settled them down.

Scott felt that for some reason people were silently judging them. _'Maybe they recognize Clint being Hawkeye?'_ He looked around and got a couple of weird glances. Some good, and some bad.

Shaking it off, and he looked over the menu. When the waiter comes over they look like they have a forced smile. "What can I get you couple for today," Clint questions her choice of wording. But continued his order. "Water and filet mignon, mash potatoes, and broccoli. "

Scott got a New York strip, a baked potato, and mac and cheese. (Don't question the meals I tried.)

Halfway through their meal. A waiter made their way around the tables. With a huge bundle of roses. Asking if they wanted a rose for their partner. Looking over Scott realized that he makes his way toward them.

"Would you like a rose for your partner? It is Valentine's day after all." The waiter asked. Scott felt the heat in my cheeks rise. Clint smirks at how flushed Scott was and nodded. The man just nodded and hands Clint a rose. Then he made his way to other tables.

"I wonder what was with all the couples today. Valentine's day, huh." Clint chuckled. Scott guessed he didn't know what day it was either.

Clint handed over the rose. By now Scott has flushed the same color of the rose. Scott knew by the stupid grin on Clint's face. Brushing it off they finish their food. 

When they finished. Scott reached in his pocket for his wallets. That's when it hit Scott. His wallet wasn't with him. ' _Shiiiiiii- I left it at the compound_.' Huffing out he looked up at Clint.

 _'God this is embarrassing I have to ask if he could pay for me. I'll tell him I will pay him back.'_ Looking up he sighed once more.

"Um, Clint I forgot my wallet at home. Could you please pay for me, I-I will pay you back." Scott hasn't been this embarrassed in a while and he avoided Clint's gaze. Hee fiddled with his thumbs and his haze cast down.

Clint dug around in his pockets. He throws everything that was in his pocket on the table. The only thing he found was a ring and a couple of strings.

"God Scott this embarrassing, but I forgot my wallet too" Scott snapped his attention to Clint and gasped. 

"Shit, how the hell are we going to pay. We can't even pay for our damn food. Before you say it. No, we are not doing a dine and dash. It won't look good on the two of us. Especially you being an Avenger, and me being a pre-Avenger? I don't know what they call it." Scott whisper yelled at Clint. Clint shut his mouth and stared off into space. 

Their brows furrow as they try to come with a way to pay for their food. Their attention snapped when the waitress made her way over. Looking over toward Clint. Scott saw that devilish smirk. Scott's eyes widened in fear of what was going to happen. In the midst of the waiter clearing the plates. Clint got up. Walked over in front of Scott and leaned down on one knee. Scott felt as if his eyes leaped out of his skull.

"Scott we have known each other for some time now. I have learned that you have a good sense of humor that helps me through some days when I feel like giving up. Every time you smile like a dork it makes my heart flutter in my chest. I know that you were going to be the one from the start. Even if our lives are tough I want to be able to be there for you through the good and the bad. I want to spend the rest of my days with you. So Scott, will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?"

Clint showed a ring. From the looks of it, it wasn't expensive. From his guess it was silver. But it looked pretty close to the real thing.

Scott was stunned. ' _What the fuck is going on? What is this man up to?'_ By now everyone in the restaurant was watching them. Waiting for Scott to answer him. 

"Y-yes, I will?" Clint grabbed Scott and engulfed him in a hug. The restaurant broke out into a series of clapping and cheers.

Scott buried his head into Clint's shoulder. Trying to hide his cherry-red face. After a while, Clint pulled away and they sat down.

' _What is Clint trying to do?_ ' To his surprise, he got the answer. A short woman with black hair approached them. With a plate of dessert. She stood at their table with tears streaming down her face.

"I'm the owner of this establishment. I have to say you are the cutest couple I have ever met. The meal is on the house. I brought the two of you desert. I want to congratulate you, gentlemen. That was such a beautiful speech. On the day I wish I could ask to marry my girlfriend." The lady was then lost in thought for a second.

"Anyway, once again I hope you have a good rest of your day." After her speech, she walked off.

Scott looked up at Clint. His response was wiggling his eyebrows. Clint smirked and picked up his fork. Digging into their dessert. It looked amazing. It was some chocolate cake with some cherry glaze. The cake quickly disappeared from their plates. Once they both finish. They got up to leave. After they thanked the owner once more. She ended up giving them another plate of dessert to take home.

When they were a safe distance from the restaurant. Scott shot Clint a dirty look. "What the fuck was that about?"

A wave of guilt washed over Clint's face. "I don't know I panicked. It was the only way I could think of getting a free meal. If they were nice enough. I didn't know if it would work honestly. I sorry it was too late to tell you about my plan. But the waiter was right there."

Scott thought back on the situation. He tried to brush it off.

_'I mean, it could be a story to laugh about in the future right? But for now, it kind of stung. Falsely being proposed to. We aren't dating or anything. Why do I care so much? Making a fool of myself isn't what's bothered me. It's that it felt like it's something deeper. But I don't want to think about.'_

"Whatever Clint let's just get back to the compound." Scott scoffed at the end.

"Oh, I see what you are doing you. Are trying to play it off. Was it because you were a tomato. I didn't even know someone could turn that shade of red." Clint teased.

"Sh-shut up Clint." Scott felt the heat in his cheeks rise.

"Awe did I make you blush again. How adorable is that?"

"Clint-," Scott warned.

"Hey that no way to talk to your future husband!"

The two bickered a little more until they reached the compound. They opened the door and stepped into the building. Scott glared at Clint.

"Whatever you haven't even taken me on a date-" Scott tried to stop, but it was too late.

"Wait... what?"

"Nothing, Clint forget it."

"Scott... are you straight?"

"Well... no. I'm bi. But that's none of your business."

"Here I thought you were straight Scott. If I would have known that I would have asked you out months ago. Man Nat was right, now she's going to slap me. "

"What?" Scott's head snapped to the side.

"Well, I wanted to confess to you about that. It just kind of all came out at the restaurant."

"Clint you want to date me!"

"Yes."

"Of course I will. " Scott wrapped his arms around Clint's neck and kissed him.

"I thought you wouldn't feel the same about me. That's why I never said anything. Clint what you said at the restaurant was so sweet!"

Clint smirked. He grabbed Scott's hand and dragged him into the kitchen. They put away the extra dessert. When they opened the fridge all the food was back. They were both taken back.

Natasha walked on with a smug grin on her face. She looked at their joined hands. "About time." she sighed out.

"I told James my plan would work."

They looked up at her. "What?"

"Well, you guys are always chasing around your feeling for each other. It's obvious that you do. But you needed a push. Because it wasn't going anywhere. I told James to hide the food. I took your guy's wallets last night. I knew one way or another you would have to figure out a way to pay. I knew Clint would come up with the idea with a fake proposal. When he thought of the ring. Which would most likely share your feeling for each other."

"Holy Shit Natasha! Are you Cupid or something?" Clint gasped out.

"The one and only." Natasha winked at them.

"You are in the way of the fridge. Scoot over." Natasha opened the fridge and grabbed two bottles of whipped cream. 

"Why do you need those for?"

"I'm with James and it's Valentine's Day. Do you want any more detail or-"

"NO!" Clint screamed. Natasha nodded and walked away. 

"Who knew she was such a good matchmaker." Scott chuckled out. Clint shrugged. The two made their way to the front room. Spending the rest of the day taking and watching movies.

**Such an underrated ship. I think it's cute.** **Ah yes, a small mention of a straight ship, shocking.**


	44. 💘Valentine's day (Ironstrange)💙

Ship: Ironstrange: (Tony x Stephen)  
Warning: Fluff  
Summary: Tony is clueless.

** 3rd person pov: **

Tony looked at the clock to see it was 1:30 in the afternoon. He has been up for 48 hours now. He decided it was best to take a break. Maybe get something to eat. Besides Stephen was due any minute now. 

Tony wandered up to the kitchen. He expected his boyfriend to be coming in through a portal there. Yes, boyfriend, Doctor sarcasm, or Doctor Strange.

'I feel like I'm forgetting about something important.' Tony thought for a moment. But he couldn't figure out what it is and shrugs his shoulders. He makes his way to the coffee maker and brews himself a couple of cups of steaming hot coffee. He leans in to take a drink but is stopped when Strange walked through the door. Instead of popping up through a portal.

 _'Weird he always comes through a po-_ ' he stops mid-sentence. He looks up and sees a bunch of heart-shaped balloons in one of his boyfriend's hands. In the other, he has a cute little stitch plush. "Happy Valentines Day," he said before he handed him over the balloons and the plush.

"Thank you," Tony said before thinking of something to get Strange. It was Valentine's Day. He didn't know how he could forget it. 

Tony stopped and tried to think of what he could come up with for Strange. His brain was working fast as he tried to come up with a solution. 

_'Oh, how about a nice breakfast.'_ He thought before he excused himself to go to the bathroom real fast. Gripping his phone and dialing up the closest restaurant ordering their best breakfast meal for two. Paying them a crap ton of money to set up a table. As well as get there quick and fast.

After a few minutes, he makes his way back to Stephen. Letting out a small sigh in relief. "Hey, Stephen I have a surprise for you as well. But you have to wait a few minutes for it." He gave Stephen a wink as he walked over to him. He got a text from the restaurant saying it was finished. Sighing he took the other's hand and dragged him over to the elevator.

They walked out of the elevator right when the man saw them. He darted out of sight and on the elevator. 'Perfect timing.' Tony thought as he grabbed his hand and dragged him over to the table for two.

Both of them taking in the sight in front of them. A vase filled with red roses lay in the center of the table with two candles. Rose petals were scattered across the ground. With two plates of heart-shaped waffles covered in chocolate, and syrup. With a side of sausage, hash browns, bacon, biscuits, and lastly some eggs. 

Both of their mouths water at how delicious everything looked. So they made their they to the table. Tony being a gentleman pulled out the chair for Stephen, before quickly sitting down as well. Chatting, as well as feeding, eat other some food. When they were down Stephen gave Tony a kiss on the head. Tony's face scrunched feeling syrup on the top of there his head. "Hey, you got syrup on me!" Tony groaned as he whipped it off his head.

"Haha, really Tony it's just syrup," Stephen says, as he rolls his eyes. Before he reaches back down. Flicking some syrup on his finger. Before he pokes Tony in the center of his head.

"Ok, that's it your getting it," Tony says as he whips his hand all over the plate. Before he turns to his lover. Smearing syrup on his cheeks.

Stephen's smirk slowly fades away. Before his eyes are filled with mischief. He takes his shaking hand, grabbing almost a hand full of syrup.

He gives Tony a small smile before he smears it down his face. Then shipping his hand off on Tony's shirt.

"Well, I guess we are even now," Stephen smirked but quickly vanished. When Tony poured the syrup from his plate in Stephen's hair.

"Yeah, we are even now." Tony chuckled as his boyfriend was filming in his seat. 

"Ok, let's take a shower now. I'm all sticky." The two picked up the mess and jumped in the shower. They stood in there a while scrubbing all the syrup off. To say the least, they were regretting it now. But it was fun at the moment. When they got out they slipped into some clean clothes. 

_**I am sorry this wasn't longer. It was planned to be a one-shot. But it didn't get that far. My life had been hard. These are this** _ _**month's** _ _**one-shots. Sorry to disappoint anyone.** _


End file.
